Fate Stay Nano
by Forum Explorer
Summary: The 5th Holy Grail War is about to begin and the Masters begin to summon their Servants. However the summoning of such powerful Servants gets unwelcome attention from the TSAB, and they send their two top agents, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa to investigate.
1. Prologue

"Congratulations Chrono!" Lindy said, cheerfully clapping her hands together.

"Thank you, Mother," Chrono said, standing stiffly to attention over the video screen. "I feel bad taking the _Athra_ away from you though."

"Oh, pish posh. I had a good run, but I'm tired of being a Navy captain. Having to travel across dimensions is tough. And I'm glad I can leave the _Athra_ and her crew in your capable hands Chrono," Lindy said, waving a hand idly.

"And what will you do now? You're still too young to retire," Chrono asked.

"Well eventually I'd like to transfer by to Midchilda, but for now, I'm stationed on Earth as an observer. They don't have enough sensor stations this far out, and Earth has been at the centre of far too many incidents lately. A semi-permanent station makes perfect sense. I know they've been meaning to set one up for a while, but with the manpower shortages, they haven't been able to get around to it," Lindy explained.

"How long do you think you'll be stationed on Earth?" Chrono asked.

"A few years. I should be around long enough to see Fate graduate from high school at least," Lindy said.

"Hmmph, she's wasting her time with that. It's not like she's ever going to use anything she's learned when she joins the TSAB full time," Chrono grumbled.

"Well, it's not like she's going to school to learn anything," a cheerful voice joined the conversation.

"Amy," Chorno sighed.

"Hello Captain Lindy! Enjoying you time on Earth? Anyways Chrono, you know that the only reason why Fate hasn't already begun working as an Enforcer full time is because she wants to graduate with Nanoha," Amy said, waving to Lindy as she grinned. "It's so romantic, wanting to be with her sweetheart while she still can."

"And Nanoha's parents insist that she graduate high school," Lindy said, waving back at Amy. "Hello, Amy. How are things now that my son has assumed command? He isn't overworking himself, is he?"

"Everything is fine, Captain," Amy said. "And don't you worry about Chrono, I'm taking care of him," Amy added, grinning widely.

"I leave him in your capable hands Amy," Lindy said, grinning back.

"Would it be too much to get a little respect?" Chrono grumbled, as Lindy and Amy laughed at him.

"Mmmh?" Lindy hummed, suddenly looking away from the screen.

"What's up Captain?" Amy asked.

"I felt...a something," Lindy said.

"A something," Chrono said, dryly.

"A tremor but not really. A shiver in dimensional space I guess," Lindy said, shrugging.

"Trouble?" Chrono asked, his face growing serious.

"Well, maybe. It did feel pretty small. Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it normally, but this planet seems to have a habit of attracting trouble," Lindy said, sighing.

"Right. I'll bring the _Athra_ by as quick as I can," Chrono said.

"No. It might actually be nothing, and it was a _very_ minor tremor. I'll set up the old scanning equipment from the Book of Darkness case. Then if and when it happens again, I'll send Nanoha and Fate to deal with it," Lindy said.

"Understood," Chorno said, an unsatisfied expression on his face.

"Oh, don't pout Chorno. It wouldn't look good if you rushed here at the slightest hint of danger. You need to be building your reputation, now more then ever, if you want to keep climbing the ladder of command," Lindy said. "Besides, Nanoha and Fate are more then enough to handle anything short of a class A Lost Logia showing up. I'm sure we will be fine."

A month later Fate and Nanoha were sitting on the train headed to Fuyuki city. The pair of girls were dressed in their school uniforms, and were sitting together, holding hands.

"Another case," Fate remarked quietly, running her thumb along the back of Nanoha's hand.

"Mmm," Nanoha hummed, staring out the window. "I wish we had time to go home first. Only having our uniforms is going to get uncomfortable fast."

"I'm sure Mother will send us our usual travel bags as soon as she can," Fate said. "You really aren't worried about the new case?" she asked, a soft smile on her face.

"A little I guess. But this case seems more odd then dangerous. So far nothing really bad has actually happened. It's really more a mystery then a crisis," Nanoha said, smiling back.

"I suppose so. But the shivers are getting more frequent. If this pattern keeps up, they may start to escalate in severity as well," Fate said, frowning slightly.

"Maybe. My own theory is that these shivers are tests from some smuggling group. They are testing out some new device, and so it'll be as simple as tracking them down and arresting them," Nanoha said, confidently. Fate giggled.

"You wish it's that simple. How many cases have we had where things were so easily resolved?" Fate asked, poking Nanoha playfully.

"There was one. I think. At _least_ one," Nanoha protested. Fate just giggled some more and rested her head on Nanoha's shoulder.

"Well whatever the case might be, I'm sure we can handle it together," she said confidently.

"At least accommodations won't be any problem," Nanoha said, cheerfully.

"Where will be staying anyways?" Fate asked. "I know we don't have the _Arthra_ to use as a base, but did Mother rent us a room or something?"

"Nope. We'll be staying with an old friend of my Dad's. Her name is Taiga Fujimura, and they met at a kendo tournament years ago. Some old enemies showed up and tried to make trouble, so Taiga and my Dad beat them up. It got her disqualified from the tournament, but they've been friends ever since," Nanoha said.

"That's too bad. Hmm, I know you told your parents about your magic, and your father knows a little bit of magic as well. Will we have to keep our magic hidden from her?" Fate asked.

"I think so," Nanoha said, with a nod. "She thinks we're here on family business, and Dad says that her family is Yakuza, so she'll likely assume we're involved in something shady. But she shouldn't know about magic at all."

"So, we don't need to hide our injuries or that we are going out at night, but we'll have to make sure she doesn't see us sparring or flying," Fate said, confirming the situation.

"Mmm," Nanoha nodded.

"Now arriving at Fuyuki station," the intercom chimed.

"I can't believe how dark it is," Nanoha said, looking up at the sky.

"That train ride did take a lot longer then expected," Fate agreed. "We'd best get moving." Nanoha nodded and the pair set off.

It was a dead night, and despite the arrival of a train there wasn't even a cab available to take them to their destination. As they walked they noticed the tension in the air, the near emptiness of the streets. It was as if the city was holding its breath, hoping to remain hidden from prowling predator. Nanoha and Fate walked, cheerfully obvious to the atmosphere.

"Quiet night tonight," Nanoha said, pausing to admire the view from the bridge they were crossing.

"Yes," Fate agreed, standing beside her. "We could likely just fly the rest of the way," she added. Nanoha looked tempted but sighed and shook her head.

"We shouldn't," Nanoha said reluctantly, breaths puffing out in the cold air. "There's no rush and-" Suddenly, their hearts clenched, as if they were suddenly falling, as reality shivered around them. The tremor was faint, a normal human might have an odd dream or two, but otherwise no one would notice. No one but a TSAB agent trained to detect abnormalities in the fabric of the universe.

"Let's go," Fate said, already transformed.

"Right. I'll handle the barrier, you secure the scene," Nanoha said, raising her barrier jacket in a flash of light. The pair shot into the sky, flying as fast as they could to their destination.


	2. Chapter 1

"-I refuse. You will fall here Lancer," Saber said, her armor clinking as she shifted to attack.

"I see. Geez, all I wanted was to check things out, you know? I didn't want to stay long once a Servant came out," Lancer said, with a sigh. His stance lowered as the air between them distorted.

"Noble Phantasm!" Saber said, glaring as she brought her invisible blade up in defense.

"…See ya. I'll take that heart of yours!" Lancer declared, jumping forward. His lance thrust low, towards the woman's feet "Gae-,"

"Stop!" A black and yellow blur intercepted the blow, driving it into the dirt with a crack of thunder.

"-Bolg!" Yet somehow the lance pierced the women in blue regardless. No, it had already pierced her by the time Fate intervened, the attack itself was a mere courtesy. The woman was stabbed so the man must have attacked, but the quality of said attack was irrelevant to the fact of the result.

"Tch, it missed?" Lancer clucked his tongue, jumping backwards, easily covering a dozen meters with a single motion. As he did so, there was a faint shimmer in the air, before a greyish tint covered everything.

 _Barrier is set up Fate-chan, how are things?_ Nanoha sent telepathically.

 _We've got one critically wounded, and the culprit is in my sights. They were both fighting, so it's not clear cut on who is in the right, but…_ Fate's telepathic thought trailed off.

 _But that's no reason to let him get away,_ Nanoha finished the thought. _I see some more people just outside the wall. I'll intercept them, if you've got things handled?_ Fate didn't respond with words, just a general feeling of confirmation.

"And now a Boundary Field? A weird one at that," the man in blue looked over at Fate, smirking. "And what's your deal? Why is a cutie like you interfering with a fight between Servants? Don't you know that's a good way to get yourself killed?"

"I'm Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, of the Time Space Administration Bureau. You are under arrest for the suspected tampering or intent to tamper with the fabric of dimensional space," Fate declared, pointing Bardiche at the man.

"You…you're arresting me?" The man said incredulously, before bursting out into laughter. "Listen cutie, I don't know half of what you even said. But you gave me your name, so I'll return the courtesy. My name is Lancer, and I've been summoned here to fight other Servants of the Holy Grail War. I don't know anything about the what's-it of dimensional space."

"Indeed. Your intervention was very noble Ms. Fate, but unnecessary. This is a battle between knights, fairly sought. We shall continue our battle until one of us is victorious," Saber said, stepping forward, blood pouring from the hole in her armor.

"Don't even think about it," Fate said sternly, stepping in front of the women. "You're badly wounded, and not even Vita could take being impaled and keep fighting."

"Besides, my cowardly Master is calling me home. So, you won't get your fight after all, Saber." Lancer said, his face split with a wide grin. "But feel free to pursue me and die."

"Lancer you-"

"I'm not letting you get away!" Fate said. "Final warning, put down the spear, surrender, and I'll guarantee a fair trial."

"Heh," Lancer crouched, "Catch me if you can, cutie," he said, winking. He jumped into the air, easily clearing the wall behind him. Fate shot into the air in pursuit, warning Nanoha telepathically about his escape.

Moments Earlier

Rin and Archer landed smoothly, and he let her gently down to the ground. As soon as she got her to her feet, the world turned grey and silent.

"A Reality Marble? No, this is more like a Boundary Field, just more advanced then anything I've ever seen," Rin muttered, kneeling down and touching the dirt. "A sort of dimensional envelope. It neatly scoops up mages and deposits them here. Nothing we do here will affect the real world, and we're trapped inside until we break out. The perfect mechanism to keep civilians out of the line of fire, while simultaneously letting you go all out on your opponent. Archer, do you think this is Caster's work?"

"Nope, it's mine," A cheerful voice said, as a young girl landed in front of them. Archer drew his two short swords, to which the girl just smiled. "Hello there, my name is Nanoha Takamachi. I'm pretty impressed that you managed to analyze the barrier so well. I didn't think Earth had any other mages who knew that much about magic."

"That's…What are you doing here? Are you with the Mage's Association?" Rin demanded.

"Oh, wow there's a whole association of mages? I wonder why we've never met them before," Nanoha said, blinking, "I'm sorry, you asked a question. I'm with the Time Space Administration Bureau-"

"Shouldn't that be space time?" Rin interrupted.

"Yes. The Space Time Administration Bureau. Wait, your acronym is STAB?" Archer added, incredulously.

"No, we're the Time Space Ad-," Nanoha began protesting before she was interrupted by Saber landing behind her and attacking. "Round Shield!" she intoned, a magic circle appearing between her and Saber, as Saber's attack crashed against it with a flare of pink light.

"Stop Saber!" Shirou yelled, running out after his Servant.

"What? Master, we should defeat our enemies right now! Before they get a chance to get away," Saber argued back.

"Well that seems a bit rude, to be calling us enemies already," Nanoha said. "Besides, should you even be fighting? You were wounded moments ago."

"How do you know that?" Saber asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Fate told me, telepathically," Nanoha explained calmly.

"Telepathy. And more then one of them," Rin muttered into her fist.

"Seriously, what is going on? Who is she, why is Tohsaka here, why are you calling me Master, and why is everyone trying to kill each other? Can someone please explain what is happening?" Shirou asked, gesturing wildly.

"I see. So, you're an amateur Master then," Rin said, her lips curving into a mischievous smile. "And I imagine Miss Takamachi here shares many of your questions. Let's go inside and I'll tell you all you want to know. But in exchange, I've got some questions for Miss Takamachi as well. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Nanoha said firmly. "We'll just wait for Fate to return with Lancer and then we will get started."

"Return with Lancer?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't mean that your friend is fighting with him right now do you? The idea of any magus beating a Servant, let alone capturing them, is ludicrous."

"Well we aren't ordinary magi. I'm sure Fate will be able to handle Lancer just fine," Nanoha said confidently, moments before her barrier shattered like glass. She gasped in surprise, looking up at the sky.

 _Fate, are you alright?_ She sent, worried.

 _I'm fine. It just seems like Lancer is capable of using some sort of magic. He drew a rune on the edge of the barrier and shattered it. I'm in pursuit but he seems to be protected by some sort of anti-magic field. Small attacks and binds just fizzle when they hit him and he's moving too quickly for a bombardment spell. I could engage in melee but that's risky with that lance of his. He doesn't seem to have any flight or ranged abilities, so I'll take my time, run him down, and hit him hard enough to knock him out._ Fate sent.

 _Got it. Call me if anything occurs._ Nanoha replied. "Look like Lancer is a bit trickier then I expected but Fate is in pursuit still. If she needs help, she'll call, til then I suppose it's best if we start with the explanations.

"Good. Shiro? Lead the way," Rin ordered. Shirou still looked stunned but nodded. He led them into the living room, where a cold breeze was blowing from the broken window. "Shirou make some tea for our guest," Rin said, walking up to the broken window. She chanted a short spell, and the pieces of the window flowed back together, forming a single sheet of glass.

"Wow Tohsaka, that was really impressive," Shirou said, as he made tea.

"Nonsense, it was just a simple spell. I'm sure our guest could've done the same just as easily," Rin said dismissively, as she watched Nanoha closely. To her surprise, Nanoha looked fascinated with Rin's magic and was openly staring back at Rin. "Now, how about you start?" Rin suggested.

"Sure," Nanoha said, smiling. "My name is Nanoha Takamatchi and I'm a mage from the TSAB-"

"You mean STAB," Rin interrupted.

"STAB?" Shirou asked.

"Space Time Administration Bureau," Rin explained. Nanoha looked annoyed but sighed and rubbed her head.

"Well at least you aren't getting my name wrong," Nanoha muttered. "Anyways, our mandate is to protect the various dimensions from disruptions and stop the activation of any Lost Logia that appears."

"Lost Logia?" Shirou asked.

"An artifact of tremendous power. They are usually relics from the past, and they are often capable of shattering entire cities, or even planets," Nanoha explained.

"So why are you here?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Because we have detected faint ripples of dimensional disturbances. I am to investigate what is causing these disturbances, ensure they aren't a prelude to a much more serious disruption, and to seize any Lost Logia I discover during my investigation," Nanoha said.

"How many ripples?" Rin asked.

"Seven," Nanoha said evenly, keeping her eyes locked on Rin's. She took a sip of tea. "Mmm, this is really good!" she said, smiling at Shirou.

"Thank you," he said. "Now Tohsaka, could you answer some questions? Who and what is Saber, and why does she keep calling me her master?"

"Tch, so you really are a complete beginner huh?" Rin muttered to herself, before tossing her hair. "Very well, let me run down the basics for you. That girl there? She's a Servant, a type of Familiar summoned for just this contest."

"How are do you summon a Familiar that is so much stronger then their Master?" Nanoha asked, leaning forward.

"I'm not sure on the details," Rin said, waving a hand dismissively.

"What contest? I didn't sign up for anything," Shirou said, eyes wide.

"The contest is known as the Holy Grail War. It takes place between seven Masters and their Servants. The last Master alive wins," Rin explained. "Sometimes, in order to fill the ranks, extra Mages are dragged in. But you're a Magi right? You're prepared to-"

"You fight to the death as a contest?! That's barbaric!" Nanoha yelled, standing up.

"B-but," Rin stuttered, surprised by Nanoha's sudden outburst. "Well, we're all magi, so we're prepared to die at a moments notice," she said, trying to regain her composure.

"And that makes it alright to kill other people?" Nanoha demanded, stalking forward. "And what about Mr. Emyia? He never signed up for this contest of yours. Does he have to die simply because he knows a little magic?" she added, poking Rin in the chest with her finger.

"N-no, of course not. He can always surrender, and the church's priest will give him sanctuary," Rin explained, falling back from Nanoha.

"That's something, but what of the Servants? Are they dragged into this against their will as well?" Nanoha asked, moving forward, forcing Rin to keep giving ground.

"There is no fear of that Lady Takamachi. We Servants willingly answer the call to battle for a chance to win the Holy Grail," Saber said.

"The Holy Grail? What's that?" Nanoha asked, turning to look at Saber.

 _Nanoha! Come quick! I've got a wounded woman here in need of assistance!_ Fate's voice interrupted, before Saber could say anything.

"Got it, I'm on my way!" Nanoha said, sprinting outside.

 **-Flyer Fin—** Raising Heart intoned, the pink wing appearing on Nanoha's feet. Without a backward glance she shot up into the air, racing off into the distance. Rin, Shirou, Saber, and Archer all stared blankly at where Nanoha had been seconds earlier.

 **"** I am so confused right now," Shirou said, scratching his head.


	3. Chapter 2

_She can fly so fast. And she blocked Saber's attack. That casting is so odd though, she doesn't seem to be using an incantation or even a Magic Crest. Perhaps it's some sort of Mystic Code?_ Rin thought to herself.

"Rin, focus," Archer said sternly, from his spot by the door.

"Yes," Rin said, snapping out of her analysis. "Shirou we have a big problem. We need to get moving," Rin ordered, standing up and drinking her remaining tea in one big gulp.

"What? But what about Miss Takamachi?" Shirou asked, flustered.

"And where would you be taking my Master?" Saber asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Miss Takamachi is the problem, for both Masters and Servants alike. You heard her description of Lost Logias. What do you want to bet that the Holy Grail would be considered one? And she didn't mention the Mage's Association once. And her organization, STAB, she said their mandate covered dimensions, as in more then one," Rin said with emphasis on the las words. "I don't know who they are, but it's almost certain that they'll try and seize the Grail for their own."

"What does that even mean?" Shirou asked, getting frustrated.

"I'll tell you later. First things first, we need to leave. We'll head for Kotomine's church. He needs to hear about this, and he'll be able to teach you about the Holy Grail War at the same time. Miss Takamachi shouldn't know about it either," Rin explained, quickly. "Now hurry up."

Shirou frowned but did as she said. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a bright yellow jacket to put on Saber, who reluctantly put it on. They rushed to the church, moving at a light jog the entire way. When they arrived, Rin immediately barged in through the front door, leaving Saber and Archer outside.

"Kotomine, you false priest, get out here," she shouted, striding towards the alter. "We've got a big problem."

"Oh?" Kotomine drawled, entering the room. "How rare. It's not like you to seek help, Rin." He walked forward, inspecting Shirou. "And who is this?"

"This is Shirou Emiya. He's a complete beginner so I need you to make him understand exactly what he's gotten himself into here. But be quick about it. We've got a problem, and it's your responsibility to deal with it," Rin said, raising her nose imperiously.

"Well well, that is quite the claim," Kotomine said, smiling coldly. "I admit, I'm curious on what has caused such distress. Very well, I will be quick with my explanation of the Holy Grail War." He turned his attention to Shirou. "The Holy Grail War is a ritual in order to determine who is worthy of receiving the Holy Grail. The one who succeeds in possessing it will be granted one wish."

"Any wish?" Shirou asked.

"Any wish," Kotomine confirmed.

"But if that's the case, why can't we share it?" Shirou asked.

"Perhaps that is possible, but who would you trust with that power?" Kotomine asked, his dark eyes boring into Shirou's soul. "Indeed, the devestation caused by past wishes has been vast."

"Past wishes?" Shirou asked.

"Yes. This will be the fifth Holy Grail War. And while I can't speak of what happened in the first few wars, I can tell you that the fourth Holy Grail War lead to brutal fighting, with buildings being leveled, giant monsters being summoned, and finally cumulated in an unworthy Master getting ahold of the Grail causing the massive fire that took the lives of so many," Kotomine explained, coldly.

"But that's-"

"Against the rules of the Association, yes," Kotomine interrupted. "That is why the Church sends a supervisor to ensure that if a magus gets out of hand that there is someone to unite the Masters against them and enforce the Association's rules on public magic usage. Last time it was my father, and this time it is myself."

"Why would people do this?" Shirou asked, frowning.

"Do you have no wish? No way that you would see the world improved? No past tragedies that you would see reversed?" Kotomine asked, gesturing with a hand as he began to pace. "For I guarantee you that many of the various magi will do anything to see their wishes fulfilled, for once they are it is likely that even the Mage's Association will be unable to stop them."

"I see. But surely there is some way to prevent another disaster?" Shirou asked.

"Of course, there is nothing simpler. Merely join the war yourself and stop any wrongdoing with your own two hands," Kotomine said, smiling darkly. "Now a few final things. Those markings on your hands are Command Spells, they signify your status as a Master. Lose all of them and you lose your status as a Master. You use them to command or empower your Servant. They have their own will and wishes and will sometimes conflict with yours. Your Command Spells will allow you to overrule them, or even form a new contract with a different Servant if your own has fallen. Finally, if you wish to leave the war, you may come here for sanctuary, and I will protect you til the end of the war."

"That's…a lot to take in," Shirou said, sitting on a bench.

"Well take your time," Rin said. "In the meantime, I'll tell Kotomine about our guest."

"A guest? Well that's fascinating," Kotomine said. "What sort of person could have you so frazzled?"

"Don't mess around you false priest," Rin growled. "This is serious." Kotomine just stared at Rin, not bothering to reply. "Two magi have shown up, they are far more powerful then any other magus I've ever seen. Worse they are from an organization called STAB, and they'll certainly try to confiscate or destroy the Holy Grail."

"I see. This is troubling," Kotomine said, rubbing his chin. "I take it you know what needs to be done."

"I don't. What are you talking about?" Shirou asked, raising his head. Rin didn't answer, biting a knuckle.

"Well Rin?" Kotomine prompted, his voice full of dark amusement. Rin sent Kotomine a glare, before crossing her arms and turning to face Shirou.

"He's talking about killing them," Rin said.

"What? You can't do that," Shirou protested, standing up.

"It has to be done," Rin said, turning away, unable to meet Shirou's gaze.

"Why? Why does this need to happen?" Shirou demanded.

"Because they aren't part of the Association. They can't be allowed to gain control over a wish granting device such as the Holy Grail. It belongs to us, and we will activate it if they like it or not," Rin said, still refusing to look at Shirou.

"I'm not part of the Association either," Shirou pointed out. "And quite frankly I'm perfectly fine with the idea of no one getting a wish. From the way she was talking, Miss Takamachi is opposed to this whole War, and will do her best to prevent any atrocities from taking place."

Rin was silent, so with a smirk, Kotomine stepped forward.

"And what about Saber's wish?" he asked.

"What?" Shirou asked, surprised.

"Did you think the Servants worked for nothing?" Kotomine asked, rhetorically. "Each Servant has a wish of their own to be granted, and they are fighting to claim the Holy Grail to have that wish granted."

Shirou looked at the ground. He sighed and finally spoke, "well that's something that we will have to settle first. But I will not allow the murder of innocents, even if they are stronger magi than I am." Shirou turned and walked to the exit of the church. He opened the door and looked back at Rin. "Are you coming Rin?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"You should stay Rin. We will need to discuss the details of how to deal with STAB and their agents," Kotomine said, smiling.

"I…I need to stay," Rin said, holding an arm and looking at the ground. "It's the responsibility of the Tohsaka bloodline to claim the Holy Grail. And as the supervisor of Fuyuki it's my job to protect this land and fend off any intruders."

"I see," Shirou said, pain replacing hope in his eyes. "You're a good person Rin. I'd hate for us to be enemies," he added, leaving the church. Rin stared after him, and then sniffed once.

"That was very well done Rin," Kotomine said, walking up to stand beside Rin. "I'm proud of you," he added, warmth filling his voice.

"I don't need your praise, you false priest," Rin snapped, glad to take her anger out on Kotomine, who merely smiled in response. "So, what did we have to discuss?" she finally asked.

"You mentioned that these magi from STAB were more powerful then anyone you've seen before. If that's the case, you won't be able to beat them on your own. Luckily you have a tool to overcome even the most dangerous of opponents," Kotomine said.

"Archer," Rin muttered.

"Exactly. Your Servant should be more then a match for them. However, if you are distracted by these magi you may be vulnerable to other Masters. Therefore, I shall release an edict declaring a truce between all Masters until the foreign magi are slain," Kotomine said.

"And do you really think that will help?" Rin asked, sneering.

"No," Kotomine said, bluntly. He turned around and clasped his arms behind his back. "Most magi will ignore me. However, there are three things I can offer you. The first is a replenishment of any Command Spells used in the conflict against the STAB magi. Second, I myself shall take to the field against them. Finally, I have been in close contact with Lancer's Master. I am entirely confident that they will provide their Servant to help you fight."

"I see," Rin's eyes gleamed. "That should be more then enough. We'll be able to go all out against them, and with two Servants working together we should be able to finish them off quickly.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Kotomine said, gesturing to the door. "Young Shirou all but declared his intention to help STAB, so long as they help him make this war as bloodless as possible. And I'm sure they'll be more then willing to promise him whatever he wishes in order to gain his Servant as an ally."

"Your right," Rin said, clenching her jaw. "It doesn't change anything. It only adds another obstacle to overcome. You know how to contact me when you're ready to move. In the meantime, I have a war to fight." Rin said, sweeping out of the church dramatically as Kotomine chuckled darkly behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile Nanoha stared up at the western style mansion and frowned. It was an older building, barely maintained, and quite frankly, she didn't understand why anyone would be here in the first place. She pushed open the doors and noted the complete lack of decorations. There was the occasional piece of furniture, but everything she saw was utilitarian in purpose. She climbed the stairs and opened the door.

"Thank goodness you're here Nanoha," Fate said, looking up from her patient. Nanoha walked over and inspected the women on the plain couch. She was tall by Japanese standards, had burgundy hair, but most noticibally, was missing her left arm.

"Here, let me take over," Nanoha said, kneeling down and pressing Raising Heart against the women's side.

 **-Physical Heal-** Raising Heart said, before emitting a pink light that washed over the women's body.

"What happened?" Nanoha said, softly as she checked Raising Heart's analysis of the woman's condition.

"I was chasing Lancer, and once he realized that I was still in pursuit, he turned and headed straight here. He was running along rooftops the whole time, so when he jumped in here, I stopped. I waited for him to emerge, but after a minute he never showed. So, I sent a search spell inside to check if he was trying to ambush me and found her instead. Lancer is still missing, and his trail ends in this room. He led me here on purpose but why? To distract me? To help her?" Fate reported, standing up and beginning to pace.

"This injury wasn't caused by a lance," Nanoha said, glancing around the room. "And her limb seems to be missing. Could this have to do with the situation we're in?"

"That seems likely," Fate said, nodding. "Neither her wallet, nor any other personal effect were taken either. So, the motive wasn't money. They left her alive as well, so they didn't want to kill her either. I'm really not sure what purpose taking her arm would serve."

"Removing her from the fight without killing her? Miss Tohsaka mentioned that it was possible for a contestant in this War to surrender," Nanoha said.

"If she is a Mage in the first place. What's the status of her linker core?" Fate asked.

"I'm not sure. Raising Heart, what is this error message I'm getting?" Nanoha asked, frowning at the diagnostics in front of her.

 **-Invalid Response—** Raising Heart replied. **–Too many Linker Cores detected—**

"That's not possible," Nanoha muttered.

 **—Affirmative—** Raising Heart said in agreement.

"A mystery for later," Fate said firmly. "How is she?"

"Stable," Nanoha said, shrugging. "I'm not that skilled at healing, but she seems to be pretty tough. Really, after you closed the wound, there wasn't much more I could do but give her body a little boost in replacing the blood lost."

"Then let's take her to the hospital," Fate said. She cast a quick spell, levitating the wounded women. The pair dropped the women off at the hospital, claiming they had found her passed out several blocks away. By this time, her injury had already been covered in skin, and looked years old. The two gave their statements and then headed off. Getting out of sight, they took to the skies, and raced towards Shirou's home.

"I placed a spell on her. When she wakes up, she'll get a note requesting a meeting and we will get a message telling us she got it," Nanoha said as they flew. Fate nodded, and they soon arrived at the Emyia residence to find it abandoned.

"Bardiche, search for Rin Tohsaka's known residences and whatever else public information you can find," Fate said, quickly.

 **-Yes Sir—** her device chimed.

"Raising Heart, begin WAS," Nanoha ordered.

 **-Wide Area Search, Acknowledged—** Raising Heart said, before dozens of pink spheres appeared. They shot off into the sky, searching the city for any sign of the missing magi.

"What could have happened? Where are they?" Nanoha asked, as she concentrated on her search.

"I don't know. Perhaps they fought each other?" Fate suggested, reading through the results of Bardiche's efforts.

"Maybe. They seemed to know and trust each other. I just hope they are both alright," Nanoha said, biting her lip.

* * *

Shirou was most definitely NOT alright. He flinched back as Saber deflected Berserker's sword into the road, sending shrapnel flying. Saber went to cut him, but had to abort her attack as Berserker pulled his sword through the ground, throwing asphalt and dirt flying as his blade cut a crescent through the air.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled. A faint giggle answered him as the snow haired demon child laughed at his distress.

"That's right Onii-chan. Call out for your protector to save you. It will only make your despair all the sweeter when Berserker crushes her into paste," Illya said, watching from her vantage point.

Berserker redoubled his efforts, his blade a hurricane of violence that shattered Saber's defenses and launched her into the sky. Her armor broke in a dozen places and she coughed up blood as she crashed into the ground a mere dozen feet from Shirou. She quickly rolled to her feet as Berserker roared and jumped, bringing his sword down in a massive strike. Saber's sheath was released, sending a blast of air flying up at Berserker to slow his blow. Despite that, Saber was still forced to her knees by it's sheer force. Seconds later she gasped in agony as the next blow carved through the flesh of her shoulder. Blood poured down the invisible blade, as Saber struggled to block the next blow.

 _She's not going to make it,_ Shirou thought, as time seemed to slow. The image of Saber's injury burned into his mind, the descending blade of the black giant. His instincts took over and he leapt forward.

"Watch out Saber!" he yelled, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way. "Urk," he gasped, his lungs filling with blood as the blade hit him instead. It wasn't a clean blow, and that was the only reason he was not cut in two. Instead the blow merely took out his side, from his hip to his shoulder was reduced to ragged red meat.

"Master?!" Saber yelled, catching Shirou as he fell, jumping back to get some distance.

"Onii-chan?" Illya's voice reached them. "Why would you…I don't understand," she said, her voice filled with confusion. Berserker took a step forward, as Saber frantically tried to staunch the blood flowing from Shirou. "That's enough Berserker. I'm bored, lets go home," Illya snapped, turning around. She walked away calmly, never noticing the pink orb descending from the sky.

 **-Wide Area Search, Successful-**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter does have some weird things. Basically I've got to decide how exactly Linker Cores and Magic Crests are related to each other. And here's what I've come up with. Linker Cores and Magic Circuits are basically two different parts of the same 'organ', that is, whatever produces magic/allows magic to be used. But a Magic Crest is basically the passed on Magic Circuits of a family line, allowing the mages to use more power the older the family is. It's something the much stronger mages of the TSAB would never consider, as it's extremely painful, potentially lethal, and pretty much unnecessary since they are already strong. But for the Mages Association it's crucial, allowing many generations of people with Linker Cores of D rank or lower to slowly build up til they have the equivalent of a B rank or higher mage. It'd also play merry havoc with the TSAB's medical spells, the ones that detect things at least.

Anyways, does anyone want to take a guess on how Lancer evaded Fate?


	4. Chapter 3

Shirou opened his eyes and looked up into Saber's blue-green eyes. He blinked several times before trying to jerk upright. He tangled himself in his sheets and flailed around.

"Wha-what are you doing in my room?" Shirou yelled, in a panic.

"Good morning Master. I'm glad to see you have so much energy after taking such a grievous injury," Saber said, politely. Her face hardened, "but on that note, I must reprimand you. Your actions were insanely reckless and pointless."

"What, no!" Shirou protested, "things didn't work out as planned, but rescuing you was certainly the right thing to do."

"Rescuing me is pointless if you die in the attempt. Have you not learned that my life is tied to your own? If you fall, who will provide me with the mana I need to persist in this world?" Saber lectured, staring sternly at Shirou. "Furthermore, I am your sword. It is my role to fight, and if I were to be broken in battle that would be my fate. I am not worth your life."

"No. Look, I admit I messed up. I should've moved faster so we'd both avoid the blow. But don't go saying I should toss you aside the second you fall. A girl like you shouldn't talk like that," Shirou said firmly.

"A girl? My gender has nothing to do with it," Saber protested. "I am a warrior first and foremost."

"Anyways, can you please get out of my room, so I can change? We'll talk more over breakfast," Shirou asked.

"Hmmph, very well. As I recall there was something else you wanted to discuss as well. Something about terms I should hear before you would declare yourself my Master?" Saber said. "We were interrupted last night since you insisted that those strange girls be present for the conversation."

"That's right," Shirou nodded. "Go on and wait for me, I'll get breakfast made as soon as possible." Saber nodded, and reluctantly left. Shirou quickly got changed and headed to the kitchen where he found Nanoha poking around.

"Good morning, it's so good to see you are up and standing," Nanoha said, with a brilliant smile. Fate meanwhile sat at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee. "I was just about to make breakfast."

"No thanks, I've got it," Shirou said, putting on an apron. "Do you have any requests?"

"Mou, you should be resting," Nanoha said, pouting as she watched Shirou. "Raising Heart, status report."

 **-Shirou's Condition All Clear. Status Normal. No Abnormalities Detected—**

"It must be some sort of Lost Logia," Fate murmured, watching Shirou as well. Shirou took a nervous step back.

"That's one of those crazy artifacts, right? I don't have anything like that," Shirou said, raising his hands nervously.

"Indeed. I think I may have an answer to Shirou's miraculous healing powers. For some reason, Shirou is not supplying me with any mana. Instead I feel a faint trickle of mana from me towards him instead," Saber said. "His body may be mimicking mine and rebuilding itself when it is damaged."

"That…doesn't really make sense," Nanoha said, biting a finger. "But so far as it's not harming anyone, so it can rest for now. I'm more concerned about the Holy Grail War. Last night we found a woman who lost her right arm, and while we were taking her to the hospital, Shirou was nearly killed by another Servant. What's more, the news was full of reports of people falling unconscious. Fate and I inspected some of them this morning when checking up on the lady from last night. Their linker cores had been drained, and so perfectly to get every useable drop of mana while still leaving them alive. Even the Wolfenkritter weren't able to pull that off."

"Yes. And others haven't been so nice. Several desiccated corpses have been found over the last month according to the local police. I managed to inspect the latest corpse, it was drained entirely of both blood and mana," Fate said, seriously.

"That's awful. Do you think it was a Servant?" Shirou asked.

"Almost certainly," Saber replied, before Nanoha or Fate could open their mouths. "All Servants have the ability to drain humans of mana to empower ourselves, but only the most wicked of Servants would do so. Though if a Servant was ordered by their Master to do so, then they may not have a choice."

"So, if Shirou told you harvest people's mana you would?" Nanoha asked.

"No. I would fight such an order with all of my strength. However, every Master possesses three Command Seals. Each Command Seal can be spent to either enhance their Servant temporarily, letting us surpass our limits, or they may be used to create an absolute order that we must obey, even if it's against everything we stand for," Saber explained.

"I see. Well, I promise that I won't do that to you Saber," Shirou said.

"Master, you can't promise that. You haven't even been able to promise that you'll fight by my side in this war," Saber said, frowning. "Why is that anyways? You had something you wanted to say to these girls first, and I think it's time you stopped procrastinating and did so."

"You're right. I'm sorry Saber," Shirou apologized. He took a deep breath and told Nanoha and Fate everything he had learned about the Holy Grail War. "My only wish is to prevent people from going through the same agony and heartbreak I experienced during the last Grail War. It was a devastating disaster that still scars the earth to this day."

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I promise we'll do everything we can to keep everyone safe," Nanoha promised, clasping Shirou's hands and staring into his eyes.

"Another wish granting Lost Logia huh?" Fate said sadly, sighing. "I hate these cases. It's always so sad when you have to tell people that no device will ever be able to grant their wish."

"What do you mean by that? That you stop their wishes from coming true?" Saber asked, her face dark and stormy.

"No, it's not that," Nanoha said, stepping between Fate and Saber. "They just don't work."

"How can that be? They wouldn't be called wish granting devices if they could not grant a wish," Saber asked.

"Oh, they grant wishes. But they usually go wrong in some way. Wish to be immortal, be frozen in stone for eternity. Wish for world peace, a plague kills everyone. Wish for a loved one to come back from the dead, they become a flesh-eating ghoul," Fate explained.

"The only wishes that seem to work are the very simplest wishes, you know the stuff you could just achieve on your own," Nanoha added.

"Just because other artifacts failed to grant wishes doesn't mean that the Holy Grail will fail," Saber said, hollowly.

"Maybe not," Fate acknowledged. "But here's two things the think about. Shirou said this was the fifth Holy Grail War. And each time there was no winner with no wish granted. Maybe there is a reason for that. Maybe it's because each person who comes close to winning learns that the Grail will not grant them their wish." Saber sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking.

 _Is that possible? Is that why Kiritsugu betrayed me? A wish for world peace, that ends up destroying it. If he learned that was the case, then of course he would try and destroy the Grail. But how did he learn that in the first place? Did Kotomine tell him?_

"And the second thing?" she finally asked, her voice subdued but still fierce.

"How many people are you willing to kill for that wish of yours?" Fate replied. "At minimum this ritual requires killing six other people, and yes, you Servants are people, no matter how much you protest, to die to fulfill your wish. And likely your battles will likely end with the Master dying as well, let alone who knows how many bystanders. Is your wish truly so precious to stain it with the blood of innocents?" Saber flinched, looking down at her hands. She sat in place, until Nanoha came up and lightly touched her shoulder.

"What is your wish Saber? If it is at all possible, I promise, Fate and I will do everything we can to help you fulfill it," Nanoha said, earnestly. Saber raised her head and inspected Nanoha. After a few minutes of silent searching she glanced over at Fate and Shirou before smiling faintly.

"You aren't like other Magi, are you? None of you are. You are all more concerned about protecting people that you've never met then securing your own power and fame," Saber said, before taking a deep breath and composing herself. "If I'm understanding your goals correctly, it is to ensure that no one dies in this Holy Grail War, including the other Servants. And if necessary, ensure that if a wish must be granted, that the Holy Grail will not cause devastation in granting that wish."

"That is correct," Fate said, nodding.

"Then…then I can accept that. You are on a noble quest to protect others, and I would be failing to uphold a knight's honor if I chose to follow my own selfish desires in opposition to such a quest," Saber said. Everyone started to smile, but Saber cut them off, "However! I am not abandoning my own wish. If the other Servants refuse to surrender and insist on fighting, then I will finish them off. And if the resulting Holy Grail can grant my wish, then I will use it. Understood?" she said, sternly.

"Agreed," the three teenagers said.

"I guess this makes us partners after all," Shirou said, holding a hand out to Saber.

"It does indeed. Master," Saber replied, with a faint smile. They ate breakfast and cleaned up. Nanoha stood up and stretched.

"That was great, thank you Shirou," she said. "But I think it's time we get going. Miss Fujimura is probably worried since we never did check in with her last night." Nanoha said.

"Wait, what? Did you say Miss Fujimura?" Shirou asked.

"Yes. We needed a place to stay during our time here, and she's an old friend of my father so she invited us to stay with her," Nanoha said.

"Ugh," Shirou rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, "well, the good news is that you don't need to worry. She completely forgot about you."

"How do you know?" Nanoha asked.

"Because she's certainly not having you stay at her place, it's a mess. So, she was planning on dropping you off here, and she didn't tell me you were supposed to arrive," Shirou said, wearily. In a few more words, he explained how he knew Taiga, and her relationship to him.

"Hmm, this may work out for the best Master," Saber said, "if Miss Fujimura is so forgetful, then perhaps she forgot that she invited three girls instead of just two. That way, my own presence will be explained as well."

"Good idea," Fate said. "Shall we go tell her now? Shirou, where would she be at this time?"

"She'd be at the school, with the Archery Club, and knowing her, she forgot her lunch," Shirou said. On cue the phone rang. Shirou answered it, nodded a few times, and sighed. "Yeah, about what I thought. Let me make lunch and we'll head over. I'll introduce you to everyone and show you around the school as well."

The others nodded and let Shirou get back in the kitchen. It didn't take him long to make a delicious lunch box, despite how much he was making. Soon they were walking to the school, moving slowly and taking their time. Once they arrived the Archery Club was frantic as they suddenly had to clean everything up for the unexpected guests. The students all groaned and threw things at Taiga when Nanoha told the story of how they had shown up in Fuyuki and were forced to walk through the unfamiliar town to Shirou's place, only to discover that Taiga hadn't warned him that they were coming.

"Hahahahaha," Taiga laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry Shirou. But I knew you'd be able to handle it. Still it's troubling…" they tensed up, worrying that Taiga had remembered that she hadn't actually agreed to house Saber. "You girls are all too cute!" she declared, as they silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't you agree Sakura?"

"Umm, well, they are cute," Sakura said, hesitantly. She stared between the three girls, "umm, you said you invited them Miss Fujimura?"

"Oh, not really. Fate, Saber and I have some family business to attend to, and my Father asked if Miss Fujimura would be so kind as to put up with us until we finished," Nanoha said, smiling.

"I see," Sakura shot a quick glare at Taiga, before smiling sweetly at Nanoha. "How long do you think it will take?" she asked. Nanoha shrugged.

"It's impossible to say really. These things might be finished in a week, or they might take months. You know how family can be," Nanoha said, missing the hollow look in Sakura's eyes at the word family.

"I suppose," Sakura said softly, looking down.

"Erm, this isn't good though. You are all much too cute. It's not good to have Shirou around so many cute girls, he'll get a big head," Taiga mumbled to herself, before clapping her hands together. "Ah, I got it! Shirou, I'm moving in full time to supervise!" she said, gleefully. "Sakura, want to join us?"

Sakura's eyes widened, before she gave a quick smile. "Yes please, Sensei!"

"Then it's settled, we'll all stay over at Shirou's place until everything's settled," Taiga said. And despite Shirou's half-hearted complaints, Nanoha's persuasion, or Fate's logic, that's what ended up happening. So soon enough, they ended up having dinner at Shirou's place, and making idle small talk as they ate. Finally, they all took turns bathing before heading to bed.

 _So, what are we going to do?_ Fate contacted Nanoha telepathically.

 _Not much I suppose. We'll check on that women, make sure she's safe. Then just patrol._ Nanoha replied, telepathically.

 _Should we bring Shirou?_ Fate inquired.

 _No,_ Nanoha thought firmly, _despite his apparent recovery, he was almost cut in half yesterday. He should rest as much as possible. We'll bring him in when we actually have a target, not just during patrols. Besides, we fly, and he doesn't. We'll cover more ground without him._

Fate sent a pulse of agreement, and the pair silently slipped out of room to go find Shirou and Saber to inform them of their plans. Afterwards they waited another hour for Sakura and Taiga to fall asleep before taking off in a blur of yellow and pink light.

"They've left the house Master. Should I take the shot?" Archer reported to Rin, the duo standing on top of a skyscraper across town.

"Negative Archer. They were capable of blocking a blow from Saber, the force needed to guarantee a kill shot would certainly put innocent lives at risk," Rin said, standing beside him.

"Well well well, a Master who isn't willing to get innocent blood on their hands. You're quite the rarity for a Magus, little girl," an insolent voice said from behind them. Rin turned and smiled sweetly.

"Lancer I take it? Maybe if you weren't so late, we'd already have a trap set to end this farce tonight," she said, false sweetness dripping in her voice.

"Please, a cowardly Magus who isn't willing to shed a little blood to win? You'd have found some way to hold off. Perhaps to observe them or try and split them up or something," Lancer said, his grin as insolent as ever.

Rin's jaw gritted. "We'll see who's a coward," she muttered, turning away, her hair swishing with the motion. "We've been watching them all day. And it seems likely that they'll end up going to school tomorrow. Or Shirou will be dumb enough to go at least. If it's just Shirou, then I'll lure him out with a letter. When he comes to meet me, we'll fight. They'll be expecting a negotiation, but they'll be prepared for a fight. But they won't be prepared for Lancer to be there, so you'll strike from surprise and finish them off quickly."

"I see. Not a bad plan, but this will be a truly short alliance if it succeeds," Lancer said, mock sorrow in his voice.

"Trust me, the sooner I can break our alliance the better. I can't wait to have Archer put an arrow through your skull," Rin said, glaring at Lancer.

"So beautiful, but such a venomous tongue. You'd better be careful, or that poison will ruin your good looks when you get old," Lancer said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Enough tomfoolery," Archer said, coolly. "What if Shirou comes alone?"

"Then we finish him and Saber off immediately," Rin said, after hesitating for the briefest second. Both Servants noticed, but other then Lancer's grin widening a millimeter, or the slightest sigh from Archer, neither reacted.

"Better question, what if the girls are at the school as well?" Lancer asked. "Willing to throw down with everyone around? I'm certain that would be a bloodbath, or were you planning on activating that boundary field I saw you messing with? No witnesses, no fuss, am I right?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't have to do a thing. In your confrontation at Shirou's place, they got their boundary field up, in what? Under a minute? I'll simply attack them, and they'll isolate themselves for us. They'll pull up that boundary field to keep everyone else out of it, and we'll be able to use our full force to destroy them. Same plan, different location." Rin said.

"And if they run?" Archer asked.

"Then we'll at least get Saber out of the picture," Rin said, frowning. "They might be able to escape by flying, but she won't be able to outrace Lancer, or your arrows."

"Well it's not the worst plan I've ever heard," Lancer said, shrugging. "Not the greatest by any measure, and it's almost certainly going to fail, but it's still not the _worst_ plan. Besides, at least it'll be fun. I'll see you around, sweetcheeks!" Lancer added, disappearing with the final word.

"It's been ten minutes, and I already hate him," Rin muttered, clenching her fists.

"Regardless of his many many flaws, he should prove to be an able ally Master," Archer said. "And after tomorrow, we will be one step closer to claiming the Holy Grail," he finished, smirking. _Of course, if it all goes as I hope, you'll be knocked out of the contest as well as I fade to oblivion. Or perhaps I'll simply be replaced. Either way, it won't be my problem anymore._


	5. Chapter 4

"-And that's why Nanoha, Fate, and Saber will be joining us for the next little while," Taiga explained to her class. There were murmurs of interest and curiosity as the trio of girls sat in their respective seats. "Alright, settle down everyone," Taiga continued. "Lets all focus. I'm sure you'll all have plenty of time to pester them during the break."

The students settled at Taiga's words, and they got down to their normal classes. Everything was peaceful until the lunch break where the trio of girls were immediately surrounded by a swarm of curious students.

"How long were will you be with us?"

"You're all so pretty. Are you famous?"

"Where are you from?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

And so forth. Laughing, Nanoha handled the majority of the questions, with Fate occasionally chipping in. Saber stayed silent, and watched with awe as the pair deflected, lied, and spun a convincing cover story that accounted for their presence in the town, and Saber's oddities.

"So, you see, we started calling her Saber ever since she became captain of the kendo team," Nanoha finished saying with a smile. As she spoke, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. The girls stood up and began walking towards their next class.

"You are very good at this," Saber said, as they walked.

"Nyhahaha, I suppose so," Nanhoa laughed, rubbing her head. "We have to do this all the time, well not so much when we're off planet, but even then, we have to come up with different stories to explain our absences to our own school."

"Off world? So, you truly have travelled the cosmos?" Saber asked, wonderingly.

"Pretty much," Nanoha said, shrugging. "Really, it's not all that big of a deal. Travelling on a space ship is a lot like travelling on a boat here on Earth. And sure, the views can be spectacular, but Earth has plenty of spectacular views as well. But wherever you go people are still people."

"Is everyone in STAB a mage?" Saber asked.

"No, there are plenty of support staff who handle things like logistics, repairs, and even tactics. But every frontline combatant is a mage of some sort. Also, we're called the TSAB, not STAB," Nanoha replied.

"Ah, clerks," Saber nodded sagely, "an often unappreciated but truly essential part of any army.

"Not just clerks, some non-mages can even rise as high of a rank as General," Fate added.

"Truly? But how can a leader command their men and inspire them to victory if they can't keep up on the battlefield? Or do they simply use magic weaponry to make up for their own personal lack of combat strength?" Saber asked.

"It's more that the nature of battlefields changed. Rather then fighting in an open field, battles now take place over large distances, covered by terrain, and even in cities. Not only that, but commanders need to coordinate forces in the air, land, and even space. Being on the frontlines makes it almost impossible to focus on the wider picture of the entire battle, causing them to be blindsided by the enemy," Fate explained.

"Also, being on the frontlines leaves you very vulnerable to snipers and artillery strikes. When the enemy can strike from kilometers away, it's foolish to expose your commander to their attacks, even if they are a top-class mage," Nanoha chipped in. "It'd take someone like Fate or I running interference full time to ensure the safety of a general on the front lines, and we're much more useful taking the fight to the enemy then being forced to sit back and play defense."

"I see. I'm quite impressed at your knowledge of tactics. Is this normal for the TSAB's soldiers?" Saber asked.

"No, it's Hayate's fault," Fate and Nanoha said simultaneously. They smiled at each other, before Nanoha continued speaking when she noticed Saber's look of confusion.

"We have a friend named Hayate, and she's studying to become an officer. She has us help her study by quizzing her, so we've both picked up a fair bit of tactics our own self," Nanoha said. The girls stopped talking as Shirou ran up to him, his friend Issei right behind him.

"Hey girls, sorry, Issei needed my help over lunch," Shirou said.

"My apologies," Issei said, bowing. "I needed Shirou's assistance fixing one of our heaters and took the opportunity to inquire about the three of you. He only has good things to say about you, but if you end up taking advantage of his good nature then I won't forgive you."

"It's not taking advantage of me if I want to help," Shirou protested, blushing at Issei's frank words.

"You see what I mean?" Issei said. "He's always willing to help. Now I understand you've got your own troubles and that's why you're in town in the first place. And Miss Fujimura has already promised you lodging at Shirou's home. I know Shirou is going to get involved in your problems no matter what, but please don't just push everything onto him."

"I understand," Nanoha said, ignoring Shirou's protests.

"We'll make sure to keep Shirou safe," Fate promised, as Saber nodded fiercely.

"You seem like nice girls, but three beautiful girls all showing up at the same time smells of trouble," Issei said, sighing as he crossed his arms. "You may not mean to, but you might end up dragging Shirou into a mess regardless,"

"Are you doubting my word?" Saber said, a hint of anger in her voice. Issei raised his hands in protest, but before he could speak, Nanoha cut in.

"Well, we are strangers to him, Saber," Nanoha said, smiling. "So how about we fix that? Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We'll get to know each other, and we'll put your worries at ease. If that's okay with you Shirou," she added.

"That's fine. It'd be great to have you over Issei," Shirou said, smiling. "Sakura is staying over already, so one more guest won't be a problem for the two of us."

"Well if it truly is no burden, then I suppose it would be rude for me to refuse," Issei said reluctantly.

"In the meantime, we had best be getting to our next class," Saber said, looking up at a nearby clock.

"Oh, right, I came to get you because our gym class is currently outside. I'll show you where you can get changed for the classes. Issei's already prepared your uniforms," Shirou said.

"Hmmph, I truly had very little to do with it. Mr. Kuzuki had already prepared appropriately sized uniforms, I merely picked them up and delivered them to the locker room," Issei said.

"Well thank you," Fate said, bowing. "We will see you later for dinner then." The others echoed her goodbye, and the group set off. After getting changed they met up with Shirou and were just walking outside of the when a bright green emerald fell at Shirou's feet.

"Set up! Get set!" Nanoha and Fate yelled as the gem fell from the air. By the time it landed their barrier jackets had formed, and Saber had her armor on and was reaching for Shirou when the gem exploded into a massive gust of air sending him flying through the sky.

* * *

 _Master, what was that?_ Archer said telepathically as he prepared to launch Caladbolg after the falling Shirou. Before he could, and as they predicted, the grey of Nanoha's barrier enveloped them, securing their battlefield from any bystanders. He growled and launched it at Saber instead, the other girls having already ran inside. Saber deflected the blow, but the blast still sent her sprawling. He followed up with a barrage of lesser swords, but as per his expectations, Saber still managed to deflect them. She charged at the school and began running up the wall.

 _What? I thought it was quite ingenious. We removed one opponent, and with any luck Shirou won't survive the fall. And a sudden blast of wind is much less noticeable then one of my explosive gems._ Rin replied as she shot Gandr after Gandr towards Nanoha, who was calmly walking forward, the bullets deflecting off her shield. _And they even pursued me as we planned. Once Lancer launches his ambush, we'll pick them all off at our leisure._

 _Uh-huh. And you just 'happened' to launch the gem in such a manner that Shirou would fall towards the forest-_

 _Where there are no witnesses,_ Rin cut in

 _-where he has the best odds of actually surviving the fall_ , Archer continued, ignoring Rin's interruption. _And now instead of facing a Saber who must stay back and protect her Master from an errant arrow, I have to fight her directly in a one on one fight._ Archer paused, gathering the prana needed to form another Caladbolg. He launched the sword turned arrow down at Saber who again deflected it with her sword, right before it blew up in her face, launching her back to the bottom floor.

 _It doesn't matter._ Rin declared mentally. _Once we finish up with the STAB agents we'll all team up to take out Saber. No matter who she is, there's no way she could handle taking on two Servants at the same time. And once she falls, it doesn't even matter if Shirou survived or not. He'll be out of the war and-Ow!_ Rin's mental connection was cut off by a flash of pain.

 _Rin? Are you alright?_ Archer called mentally, his barrage of arrows slowly slightly as he turned his attention to his Master.

* * *

 _Yes. Just focus on your fight. I can't afford anymore distractions._ Rin sent, staring down at Nanoha.

"That was a warning shot," the girl in white said calmly, as she walked forward. Rin rubbed her aching side where the magical pink bullet had slammed into it moments before. "Just stop fighting and we can talk this over. You haven't done anything that bad and I'm sure Shirou would forgive you for attacking him."

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Rin yelled back, charging up a stronger Gandr shot. The black orbs launched towards Nanoha, who raised her own hand in reply. The magical bullets dispersed harmlessly against Nanoha's shield. "What is that shield made out of?" Rin asked, as she ran away. She darted down the hallway, firing Gandr shots wildly behind her.

"Axel shooter," Nanoha said, sighing. The pink bullets launched towards Rin who desperately dove into the classroom beside her. The bullets stopped in midair before launching themselves after Rin. She desperately rolled across the classroom floor, the bullets cratering the floor behind her. She bumped into a desk, and quickly pulled it over herself, filling it full of reinforcement magic to block the final few bullets. She glanced at the desk and took a deep breath when she saw the damage the desk had taken. Despite her magic, it was dented, with several cracks leading from the center of the desk to each of the edges. Shaken, Rin looked quickly to her satchel of gemstones.

"No, not yet," she muttered to herself. "I've got a whole Grail War to get through, I can't afford to waste any more gems on a mage who isn't even a Master." Instead Rin ran over to the teacher's desk, flipping it and hiding behind it. "Reinforce the desk. Reinforce my body. Reinforce my clothes," Rin murmured as her magic glowed. Her impromptu barricade became as tough as steel, her clothes became as tough as armor, and her body grew to match it. "Now for the hard part," Rin said before she began chanting. The desk shuddered and banged as the next barrage of bullets smashed into it. The door to the classroom fell to the ground with a clatter, and Rin heard the footsteps of her opponent enter the room. The next barrage of pink bullets curved neatly around the desk, slamming directly into Rin. She curled up, protecting her head, and continued her chanting unabated despite the searing pain.

"Please stop. I don't want to hurt you," Nanoha said, sadly. "Why are you fighting so hard anyways? You've already admitted that you don't have a wish for the Holy Grail to grant. And everyone at school speaks so highly of you," Rin ignored her, rising up from behind the desk as her chant reached it's triumphant finish. She pointed at Nanoha and unleashed a barrage of lightning, accompanied by a miniature cyclone which grabbed all the furniture in the classroom and threw them towards the white mage.

* * *

Fate flew up a stairwell maneuvering expertly to avoid the rails as she moved. It was a simple plan, but effective. Saber would attack from the outside, drawing Archer's fire. Fate would attack from the inside, and once Archer was engaged, Saber would have no problems closing the distance. She reached the third floor and began to fly down the hallway.

"Heads up, Cutie," Lancer yelled, his spear leading his charge in a lightning fast thrust.

 **-Protection-** Bardiche intoned, a thin yellow barrier forming between Fate and her assailant. But Lancer's spear broke right through, pausing only for a second. A second was enough though, to turn a fatal blow into one that just cut a few blonde hairs.

"Nice reflexes," Lancer said, grinning. "But can you keep up?" A dozen blows followed his statement, each moving slightly faster then the next. Fate frantically blocked with her scythe, batting one blow aside, dodging another, shielding a pair with her magic, before knocking the third away with Bardiche. All while she frantically back peddled to try and get out of Lancer's range, who simply kept up the pace and ever-increasing speed of the blows. Finally, Lancer broke off the attack, taking a step back and holding his spear across his shoulders. Fate had been stuck a half dozen times, but each cut was minor, her skills proving adequate to turn fatal blows into minor injuries.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Most magi would be dead already, but I hope you've got more up your sleeve then that. Else this will be over in our next exchange."

"Lay down your weapon, and I promise you'll get a fair trial," Fate said, breathing heavily, her red eyes watching Lancer carefully. Lancer paused for a second and burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahahahaha, oh my Gods that is hilarious. Look Sweetie, you're pretty good, but I haven't been going even as half as fast as I can," Lancer spun his lance around, so it was pointing back at Fate. "How about you land a blow before asking me to surrender huh? Or are you thinking I'll give up just because you fluttered your pretty red eyes at me?"

"My apologies. My superiors prefer me to give my opponents a chance to give up before I beat them unconscious," Fate's expression turned grim, "but before we continue I must insist that you call me by my proper name. I am Enforcer in Training Fate Testarossa Harlaown, not your Sweetie, Cutie, or any other pet name you may use. The only person who may speak to me like that is my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend, really? Well that is a shame," Lancer said, shaking his head. "It looks like I'm going to have to kill two beautiful women now."

"Sonic form," Fate said, moving even as her Barrier Jacket transformed. Her scythe came down in a brutal swing, only to be blocked by Lancer.

"Now this is interesting," Lancer said, grinning as he thrust at Fate. Fate dodged the blow by flipping and flying in the air. Resting her feet on the ceiling she swung her blade again.

"Haken Saber," she yelled, the plasma of her blade launching down at Lancer's feet, blowing up the floor beneath his feet, "Blitz Action!" she continued, disappearing from sight before reappearing at the far end of the hallway.

 **-Assault Form-** Bardiche said, his form rearranging. **-Load Cartridge-** Two cartridges were loaded and Lancer's eyes widened at the sudden influx of magical energy. He quickly grabbed something from a belt pouch.

"Plasma Smasher!" Fate yelled. A yellow beam of pure energy filled the hallway, consuming the floor and every possible spot Lancer could dodge. Lancer threw a small rock directly in front of him, the Rune he had carved into it activating and forming a blue barrier between him and the attack. The magical beam pounded against the barrier and it began to crack under the strain.

"Oh shit," Lancer said, before the barrier finally shattered.

* * *

"Get your head in the game Archer," Archer mumbled to himself. That lapse in concentration negated any advantage he might have had, leaving him with only time for one more shot before Saber reached him. "And I can't make anything fast enough to make a difference. Or maybe…," thinking quickly Archer formed Hrunting.

 _15 seconds, 20, 2-Now!_ Archer released the arrow, launching it towards Saber, who merely ducked her head an inch, letting the arrow pass harmlessly overhead.

"Losing your touch Archer?" Saber asked, tauntingly as she prepared her invisible sword. "Or can you only land sneak attacks like an honourless Assassin?"

"Someone who doesn't have the foresight to protect their Master from an attack doesn't have the right to criticize my actions," Archer replied in kind, materializing his favored twin swords. Saber growled and charged Archer who met her head on. Again, and again he deflected her blades, only striking to prevent Saber from gaining the momentum needed to break through his defense.

"What are you playing at Archer?" Saber demanded. "Where is Fate?"

"Ah, you've noticed. Well long story short, it seems like Rin isn't the only Master whose disturbed by the idea of some outsiders stealing the Holy Grail out from underneath them. So, we brought along an extra Servant or two. One to deal with those two girls, and another to deal with your useless Master," Archer said, smirking. "All I have to do is keep you busy. Well, it's likely already too late for you to do anything about it."

"You…despicable bastard," Saber yelled, losing control and redoubling her attack on Archer. His blades shattered from every blow now, and he was forced to give ground, but it didn't matter. So long as Saber's full attention was on him. Hrunting finally returned, piercing Saber right between the shoulder blades.

"And that's that. You might not be fatally wounded, but there's no way you'll survive this now," Archer said, throwing his paired blades at Saber. She deflected them away even as Archer attacked anew with a fresh pair.

 _Divine skill, flawless and firm_

* * *

Rin grinned triumphantly as the last bit of lightning and wind sputtered to an end. The door Nanoha had been standing in was now a pile of scorched rubble, twisted metal, and dozens of broken desks.

"That's what you get for challenging the pride of the Tohsaka family," Rin said, idly brushing some dirt off her skirt. The pile of rubble began to glow pink. "Oh, you've got-"

"Stardust Fall!" the debris launched itself at Rin, who desperately shields her face with her arms. Something heavy took her legs out from under her, but before she could fall, everything else collided with her, launching Rin through the classroom windows. She bounced off the hard ground, rolling several times as the various objects fell around her. She could only manage a weak groan as a particularly twisted desk landed on top of her. "Are you alright?" Nanoha asked, running over. "Here, lets get this off of you," she said, pulling the desk off and throwing it to the side.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that," Rin said, coughing. She reached for her pouch, but Nanoha stopped her, slamming her boot onto Rin's wrist. Rin yelped at the sudden pain of her wrist cracking.

"I won't let you do that," Nanoha said firmly. "Just give up peacefully okay?"

"Never," Rin said weakly. She lifted her other arm and shot Nanoha several times with her Gandr. Like before, the bolts dissipated harmlessly against Nanoha's shield.

"And people say I'm hard headed and stubborn," Nanoha sighed. "We'll talk later when you wake up. I apologize for this, but you aren't leaving me with any other options," Nanoha's finger glowed pink and she pointed it at Rin.

"Shoot."

* * *

Lancer stood back up, grimacing as trace bit of lightning played across his body. He looked back at where Fate was still standing, but now instead of a hallway, there was a gigantic hole between them.

"Not bad, not bad at all Cutie," Lancer said, flexing his hands. "Breaking through my barrier rune, and still having enough force left to beat my magic resistance as well is pretty dam impressive. But it's going to take a lot more then that to beat me." He grinned over at the unimpressed looking Fate, "now are you ready for round two?"

"Haken Form," Fate replied, Bardiche returning to his familiar scythe format. _He still hasn't moved into that stance he used against Saber. Is it a range requirement? Or is he just taking it easy on me? He's having fun, but he's still not giving it his all,_ Fate thought to herself. _It gives me an advantage so long as that's the case though. Plus, I think I've figured out how to overcome that magic resistance. I'll need to layer my spells, but the magic resistance will block only the first layer, letting the second one through. For a few seconds anyways._ A glyph appeared underneath Fate as she prepared her next spells. Several seconds passed, before Lancer grew impatient.

"Well are you going to cast a spell, or are you just a giant tease?" Lancer asked, lowering his spear.

"It's your turn," Fate replied.

"My—Hahaha, well I suppose there's no arguing with that logic," Lancer laughed. "I mean, yeah, it's going to be a trap, but hey, sitting back isn't my style. So, let's see if you can handle this!"

With that Lancer launched himself like a javelin, heading straight for Fate. As he flew Fate's spell activated, rings of lightning forming around his ankles and wrists as chains appeared from the roof, entangling his body. At the same time Lancer threw a small stone he had palmed in his hand, but Fate was already in the air as the stone exploded behind her, reducing where she had been standing to ash. The whole exchange took maybe a second, but the chains and bindings holding Lancer were already crumbling.

"Got you," Fate hissed. Her scythe slashed through Lancer's arm and collarbone in one swoop.

 **-Blitz Action-** Again Fate vanished, disappearing just in time to avoid Lancer's counter attack as the bindings shattered. Lancer fell to the second floor, landing nimbly on his feet. His injured arm hung limply at his side, but he still had a massive grin on his face.

"Oh well done! But next time you should aim for my neck," he said, pointing to his throat. "This injury might take my arm out for the rest of the fight, but I'll be back in shape by this evening. You can't afford to not go for the kill when you're fighting Servants."

"I know," Fate said calmly, floating a story above Lancer. "But then I couldn't ask you to surrender. As requested, I landed a blow first. Now will you please drop your lance and cease fighting?"

Lancer stared back at Fate, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Hahahaha, well I did say that now didn't I?" he laughed, slapping a leg with his good arm. "But I didn't think you'd take me seriously!" He laughed for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "Look Cutie-"

"Fate," Fate said, glaring at Lancer.

"Okay, _Fate_ ," Lancer said teasingly. "I'm a Servant. Fighting is my bread and butter. I'm not just going to give up because you ruined my arm. If anything, that just makes it more interesting. And I think you knew that. So why not tell me the real reason you didn't try and kill me just now?" he added, growing serious.

"Because you didn't try and kill me. You alerted me before you ambushed me and you deliberately sprung my trap. But most importantly because of that women missing an arm," Fate said, floating down to the second story. "You lead me to her deliberately, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" Lancer asked.

"Then I'd like to tell you that she survived her injuries and is currently recovering. You don't seem to be a bad person, and I think you care about her," Fate said, gently. Lancer paused and flipped his spear, so it was pointing straight up.

"You really are a softie aren't cha?" Lancer said, sighing. "Look, I'll tell you something to pay you back for the information. The group we're with has strict rules about letting non-mages know about magic. Any witnesses must be eliminated, and any mage must do their best to prevent any witnesses from showing up in the first place. So, no fighting or doing magic where people can see them."

"And yet you attacked us in the middle of a school day," Fate said.

"And yet do you see and normal people around?" Lancer countered, grinning.

"You were counting on us putting up the barrier," Fate said, her eyes widening.

"Yup. And if things get tough, you can make us back off by tearing it down," Lancer said.

"Nice to know. Of course, there's no reason to do that while I'm winning," Fate said.

"Let's fix that shall we?" Lancer growled, with a wolfish grin. He launched himself forward, his spear thrust towards Fate's head. She ducked the blow, aiming a sweeping slash at Lancer's legs. He nimbly hopped the blow, swinging his lance in a horizontal slash. Fate blocked with Bardiche, allowing the blow to push her away and into the air.

"Plasma Lancer!" seven bolts of magical energy shot towards Lancer who dodged them, by running to the closest wall. Without slowing he ran up the wall and leaped towards Fate, his lance swiping vertically. Again, Fate blocked, but this time the blow pushed her back to the ground, the force of the blow pushing her painfully to her knees before she sprang back up to her feet.

"Arc Saber!" the spinning blade flew at the already charging Lancer who deflected it easily. Only to have to suddenly spin to block Fate's sudden attack from behind him. Bardiche's blade hissed with energy as it strained against Gae Bolg's metal shaft. Lancer forced Fate's arms up high, before kicking her in the chest, sending her flying into the wall. "Blitz Action," Fate gasped, dodging Lancer's follow up thrust and reappearing back in the air on the third floor. She began charging another spell as Lancer prepared to leap.

* * *

Shirou fell and desperately grabbed at the nearest tree. The bark scrapped the palms of his hands and the branches broke against his body, but it slowed his descent. He still hit the ground with a thud, but it was a relatively minor fall all things considered. He groaned and sat up, his eyes immediately gluing themselves to the scene in front of him. Shinji was staring back at him, eyes wide, while Ayako Mitsuzuki was entwined with a tall woman with long purple hair.

"What?" Shirou jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain in his body. "I'm sorry," he apologized automatically, before noticing that the strange woman had her mouth clasped to Ayako's neck, and that Ayako was feebly trying to push her away. "What do you think you're doing?" Shirou asked sternly, advancing menacingly.

"Ah, Shirou, this is, umm not what it looks like?" Shinji said, taking a step back. He glanced at the two girls and then back at Shirou. "Actually, you know what? Screw it. It's exactly what it looks like. Rider, it looks like the main course has arrived. Stop bothering with that bitch and focus on Shirou."

"Understood Master," Rider said, dropping the girl in her arms without a second thought. Ayako fell limply to the ground, like a discarded juice box. Her chains appeared in her hands and without a second thought she sent a nail rocketing towards Shirou's face. Shirou intercepted the attack with his hand, gritting his teeth at the sudden shock of pain.

"Good reflexes Shirou. But pointless. Make him suffer Rider!" Shinji gloated. Rider nodded and vanished. She reappeared at Shirou's side, kicking him brutally. He flew into another tree, before staggering to his feet. He snapped a branch off the tree and pumped it full of reinforcement magic.

"Really? What do you think you are going to do with that?" Rider asked, almost seeming to sigh. She made a slight movement with her chain, knocking Shirou to the ground. Before he could react, Rider took off, dragging Shirou along. She jumped from tree to tree, effortlessly moving through the forest. All while Shirou slammed into trees, was dragged through bushes, and smashed into rocks. Finally, Rider stopped, having returned to Shinji's location. "You are helpless so long as my nail is in your hand," she informed him.

"Then I'll just have to remove it," Shirou said. "Aarrrgh!" he screamed as he pulled the nail back through his hand.

"As much as I appreciate your struggling and suffering, I'm getting bored. I think it's time to wrap this up Rider," Shinji said, smirking. Rider nodded and approached Shirou, who had grabbed another stick. Shirou swung at Rider, only to have his wrist caught in the palm of her hand. She kicked him back into the tree and threw a nail into his gut.

"There. Now just sit back and be a good boy," Rider said, straddling Shirou. She slowly lowered her lips to Shirou's neck and gently kissed it. "Thanks for the meal," she whispered, before sinking her fangs in. Shirou gasped. It felt like there was a hole in soul and that everything he was, was being sucked through it. He squirmed but couldn't muster up any strength. His eyes fell on Shinji's face, and recoiled at the twisted look of pleasure on the face of who he had thought to be a friend.

 _I can't die like this. I have to stop the Grail War and save everyone,_ Shirou thought to himself. His gaze fell to his wounded hand, the hole from the nail already healing, the command spell glowing as if commanding his attention.

"Saber…by my Command Spell I order you to my side!"

* * *

 _-Two great men, shared life!_

Archer's twin blades slashed at Saber's defenceless body. Just when the blades were about to meet her flesh she suddenly vanished. Archer staggered, the force of his blow unbalanced him for a second. He staggered again as a pain suddenly shot through his chest as the magic he received from Rin was suddenly cut off.

 _Rin lost? I can't believe it, I can't believe she's dead,_ Archer thought to himself, trembling a little. _No, no there is still a faint trickle of energy coming through. But how? If Rin was just unconscious, I'd still be able to access her power just fine. This is like if Rin was suddenly reduced to Shirou's level. Huh, is this is how Saber felt the whole time? Current me owes her an apology._ Archer ran to the edge of the school building, looking for Rin and finding her lying at Nanoha's feet. A large glyph was underneath the girl as she aimed her staff at the school. Without further warning a giant beam of pink magic launched from the staff and punched a hole in the side of the building. She then turned her gaze to a screen at her side that was showing a close up of Archer. Archer glanced upwards and saw a pink orb floating above him.

"Oh, screw this," Archer exclaimed, throwing a blade through the orb, which nimbly moved out of the way. Archer ran into the building, and his worse fears were immediately realized. Lancer knelt in the ruins of the building, struggling to get to his feet.

"Gotta admit, I expected better from you Fate," he gasped. "A cheap sneak attack from your ally? That's not a proper way to end a duel."

"You sound like Signum," Fate said, smiling. "I'll be sure to introduce you to her after this is all over. Sealing mode!" her staff began to reconfigure itself into a new shape, even as it began to charge energy. Archer strode forward, throwing his twin blades as he did. Fate spun and quickly dodged out of the way, though one blade still left a shallow cut across the back of one leg, joining the dozens of other injuries Fate had.

"Get up Lancer. I can't believe you are so pathetic that you'd lose to a high school girl," Archer said.

"And I can't believe that you actually managed to beat Saber. Did she spare you and let you get away or something?" Lancer shot back, finally managing to stand upright. "Geeze, what did she hit me with? It feels like my body's full of molten lead."

"I'm surprised you're moving at all. Magic resistance or not, that was enough force to shut down nearly anyone," Fate said from above. "But it doesn't look like you're up to fighting anymore either. Archer was it? Lay down your weapons and surrender. Your friend is down, and so is Rin. You can't beat Nanoha and I on your own, so save yourself the pain."

"Don't insult me by calling him my friend, and don't think I'm going to just give up either," Archer said, before suddenly getting yanked down by Lancer.

"Hey, I just got an idea. Go into spirit form and retrieve your Master. I'll break this barrier. All bravado aside, you really can't beat them. Not when they've already captured your Master," Lancer whispered, before looking up at Fate. "Alright I think I've gotten him to see reason." Fate didn't relax, looking suspicious. "And we'll see you next time," he added cheerfully, as he dissolved into spirit form, Archer joining him.

"What? How?" Fate asked, shocked. "Nanoha!" she flew off heading towards Nanoha as quickly as possible.

Archer had already rematerialized outside and was sending a barrage of arrows at Nanoha who was blocking them easily with a shield.

"Axel shooter," she shot a dozen bullet back in reply, the pink orbs curving to hit Archer from multiple different directions at once. He reformed his blades, deflecting the few orbs he was unable to dodge. He threw his blades at Nanoha and immediately created a fresh pair. She blocked one and let the other fly past her, not noticing it begin to curve around to slam into her back.

"Blitz action," the curving white blade was smashed out of the air by Fate, who appeared at Nanoha's side. As she did the sky cracked as the barrier began to come down. Archer smirked, keeping up a barrage of arrows and blades until the very last second when he returned to spirit form. The two girls removed their barrier jackets, their devices returning to pendent form.

"Oh my God! What happen to Tohsaka?" a student yelled, as they were suddenly returned to the real world, in a field suddenly full of students.

"I don't know, I just found her like this," Nanoha quickly lied.

"Miss Fujimura come quick!" another student yelled. Taiga rushed over and picked Rin up in one smooth motion.

"Everyone stay calm," she ordered, in a stern voice. "I'll take Tohsaka to the nurse's office. In the meantime, continue your exercises." With that, she took off running, Rin cradled in her arms.

"And I bet Archer will come pick her up, pretending to be her uncle or something," Fate murmured, watching Taiga leave.

"Mmm," Nanoha nodded. "We should check on Shirou. He must have gotten into trouble if he summoned Saber."

"Right," Fate agreed. The two girls made their way to the forest, subtly avoiding the other students, most of which were still distracted by the sight of the school idol rushed inside, while clearly unconscious and covered in injuries.

* * *

Saber appeared, slashing at Rider as she arrived, who couldn't get out of the way fast enough, taking a bad blow across her back. She screamed in pain, even as she sprung out of range of any follow up blows. Saber hesitated before charging. Her own injuries from Archer had left her quite vulnerable, and she didn't want to get Shirou killed by charging in recklessly. She glanced down at her Master, and felt a fresh bloom of anger blossom in her chest. The boy was half conscious, and his head was lolling to the side.

"Save, Ayako," he managed to order. Saber glanced over at the other limp body, the young women was barely breathing, and was completely unconscious.

"Parasite," Saber spat. "How can you call yourself a hero after feeding on people like this?"

"I don't," Rider said, simply. "Master I advise we retreat. She caught me by surprise and I don't think I could beat her if she attacks."

"Y-yes. We'll retreat for now, Rider." Shinji said, staring at the gaping hole in Rider's side. Without any further ado, Rider grabbed Shinji, tossed him over her shoulder and ran off into the woods. Saber didn't pursue, deciding to stay on guard in case Rider tried to double back and finish Shirou off. Within minutes Nanoha and Fate arrived. They quickly moved to Shirou and Ayako and cast healing spells on them.

"This isn't good, their Linker Cores have been drained," Nanoha said, her hands glowing with white light.

"What does that mean?" Saber asked, looking worried.

"It means we can't really heal them. Thankfully the damage isn't too bad. We've healed their physical injuries and that should be enough that they'll eventually recover. But their Linker Cores will have to heal on their own. They won't be moving much for the next twelve hours, and Shirou should wait a couple of days before using magic," Fate explained.

"What happened here anyways?" Nanoha asked.

"Shirou was attacked by a Servant. It seems Rin has somehow made an alliance with both Rider and Lancer. We can not afford to hold back the next time we meet," Saber said grimly.

* * *

[Author's Notes]

So here's the first big fight scene. And I'll just go over the logic in my mind of how things went down.

Rin vs Nanoha: this is a complete curbstomp in Nanoha's favor. To even have a chance Rin needs to use multiple gems at the same time, but she has no reason to expect Nanoha to be as strong as she was. What's more she's just buying time. So she's not willing to invest so many resources so early until it's far too late. On a side note, I couldn't find a depiction of Rin casting a spell that isn't Gandr without using a gem. So going off of Caster's ability to cast major spells with only a word, I had Rin have to chant out a longer spell.

I also made some assumptions that Nanoha is actually capable of sealing away Rin's magic. I figure the TSAB must be able to do this, or else how would they ever capture enemy mages? Considering we know they can put limiters on people, I feel it's a safe assumption to make.

Lancer vs Fate: This is a fight that by the numbers Lancer should win. If he used Gae Bolg from ambush, Fate's dead, flat out and there is nothing she could do to avoid it. But Lancer wants a good fight, and hates killing pretty girls to begin with. So he takes it easy on her, and Fate would fully take advantage of that. By the time he is fighting seriously, he's too injured to use Gae Bolg and has even more reason to not use it in the first place with the discovery that Bazett is still alive. I think Fate in Sonic Form has the speed to surpass Lancer, but still loses in skill and strength. But Fate also has the advantage with her flight and long range spells. But those don't help her inside a building.

Archer vs Saber: Archer knows Saber's tricks intimately. He also knows exactly what buttons to press to piss her off. So considering Shirou was able to beat her in one route, I've got no doubt that Archer could duplicate that feat, so long as Saber doesn't use Excalibur. Why didn't she use Excalibur? Well, a couple reasons. First off, she didn't know where Fate was, and wasn't willing to risk hitting her allies. She also doesn't know if the barrier could withstand Excalibur's blast (it couldn't), and didn't want to drag the fight into the open. Finally, she just can't use it that often, and she knows there is at least one Servant around who wouldn't get hit, and thus know her identity.

On Archer's side of things, he wasn't using full power Caladbolg shots. He was using weaker shots, more for the explosive power to keep knocking Saber away, rather then for damage. He didn't have time to charge up a full strength shot.

Shirou vs Rider: The only difference in this fight and the UBW fight is that Rider doesn't know that Shirou is a Master. So she isn't prepared for him to summon Saber. I did change where Ayako was attacked, mostly for dramatic effect, which also necessitated Shinji being present.

On a different note, I decided to use line breaks for scene changes in this chapter. Better? Worse? Let me know please.


	6. Chapter 5

Shirou staggered as they walked, only to be gently caught by Saber.

"Master, you are in no condition to be moving. Stay here and rest a while," she said, her eyes filled with concern.

"We can bring you to the infirmary and arrange for a ride from there," Nanoha offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all. I'll power through it, and be back to normal by dinner," Shirou said, stubbornly.

"Your soul and blood has been drained," Nanoha hissed, frowning. "You're lucky we got there in time, else we would be carrying you too." She added, shifting the unconscious Ayako in her arms.

"There's no shame in being hurt Shirou," Fate said. "You saved Ayako and fought a Servant by yourself. That's very impressive, but now you need to rest and heal." Shirou didn't respond but allowed himself to lean against Saber.

"What about Ayako? Will she be alright?" Shriou asked.

"She'll be fine. Our healing magic replaced the blood she lost, and her Linker Core wasn't damaged. She'll likely stay unconscious for a day, and be feeling pretty weak for a while afterwards, but she'll make a full recovery," Nanoha said as they walked into the school yard where they were immediately spotted by their fellow students. Within seconds they were surrounded by students, each talking as fast as they could.

"Enough!" Nanoha yelled, taking control. "I'll take her to the infirmary. You and you, go tell Miss. Fujimura what happened. Shirou isn't feeling well, so Saber will bring him home," she ordered, pointing students out in the crowd. There was some grumbling, but the students parted to let Nanoha through. She headed straight for the infirmary, and gently laid Ayako down on an empty bed. Nanoha glanced over at Rin, who was still sleeping peacefully. The school nurse was nowhere to be seen, so the lights were kept dim. Nanoha sighed and went to leave the room.

"That's it? Not going to try anything sneaky?" A deep voice interrupted.

"Well it's not like you'd let me get away with anything, right Archer?" Nanoha replied turning around. As expected, Archer had materialized. He was leaning against the wall as he gazed emotionlessly at Nanoha.

"Hm. I suppose that is the case. Now what did you do to her, if I may ask?" Archer asked, crossing his arms.

"I sealed away most of her power. She won't be able to cast any spells, or support you for that matter," Nanoha said. "You should surrender. It's not healthy for a familiar to go too long with so little mana."

"Eh, I'll be fine. I have plenty of mana stored up," Archer said, shrugging. "But I have a better question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you kill her?" Archer asked, his face solemn. "It would cripple me, and it would remove one of your enemies permanently. That seal you've got is pretty fancy, but I bet we can figure out a way to break it."

"Because it would be wrong," Nanoha said simply. Archer stared at her in silence waiting for her to say something more.

"That's it? And what if by sparing her someone else dies? What if we win the Holy Grail even?" Archer asked, his face unreadable.

"I won't let that happen. I'll save everyone first," Nanoha said, her eyes shining with determination.

"Save everyone? You're a real hero of justice, aren't you?" Archer asked, a faint snarl entering his voice. "Those naïve ideals are just going to get a lot of people killed one day."

"No, they won't," Nanoha replied.

"Oh yeah? Well what if someone needed the Holy Grail to survive? Would you let them activate it in order to be healed?" Archer demanded, standing up straight.

"No. If I couldn't heal them, and if the TSAB couldn't either, then I would stay by their side until they passed away," Nanoha said, her eyes filling with sadness. Archer paused, reading her expression.

"That's not a hypothetical for you, is it?" he asked, leaning back against the wall.

"No. It was a girl named Reinforce. She was infected with a virus that created a horrible monster. We destroyed the monster, but so long as she lived it would be reborn. So…" Nanoha closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "So, Fate and I ushered her on to her next life. But that just means we'll try even harder to make sure such sad sacrifices don't have to happen this time," she finished, her voice full of determination. Archer's face softened, by the tiniest most minuscule bit.

"Well kid, my advice is that you stop being so idealistic. Go for the sure victory and stop trying so hard for the perfect one. At best, you'll just line yourself up for heartbreak when you fail. At worse, you'll get a lot of people depending on you killed," Archer said, his voice cool but not unfriendly.

"Thanks, but don't worry about me. I'll figure out how to protect everyone one of these days," Nanoha said.

"Until you can back that up with more then just words, you're nothing more than an idealistic fool," Archer said. "But at least you can be taught unlike another idiot."

"Who?" Nanoha asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Someone from my past, it's none of your concern," Archer said, before dissolving back into spirit form. Moments later the door behind Nanoha opened up as the school nurse returned.

"Oh, hello. What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked. Nanoha took a moment to collect her thoughts and explained how they found Ayako passed out in the woods. Afterwards she regrouped with Fate and the others to find Sakura waiting with Shirou.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Don't you have classes still?" Nanoha asked, surprised.

"Senpai will just end up pushing himself if I'm not there to take care of him," Sakura said. Nanoha glanced over at Fate who shrugged.

 _She's not wrong. Besides look at her,_ Fate sent telepathically. Nanoha looked over at Sakura to see her attention was almost completely absorbed by her Senpai, with her fidgeting and occasionally blushing as she promptly forgot that Nanoha was even there.

 _I see what you mean. She's head over heels for the boy,_ Nanoha sent back, amused. _She reminds me a little of you actually._

 _Really? Surely, I wasn't that bad,_ Fate replied, defensively.

 _You got banned from the hospital after you snuck in after visiting hours,_ Nanoha thought, as the cab pulled up. "Ah, looks like our ride is here," she said cheerfully. The group piled into the cab, and within minutes they were back at Shirou's place.

"Thank you very much for the ride," Nanoha said to the cabbie, paying the fare.

"I'll have to pay you back," Shirou said, beginning to head inside. He stumbled, only to be caught by both Saber and Sakura who briefly stared at each other, startled. Sakura let go of Shirou's arm, taking a step back as she blushed.

"Don't worry about it," Nanoha said. _Seriously don't. We have an expense account for things like this,_ she added telepathically when Shirou was about to protest. They entered the house, and Shirou immediately went off to get some sleep. Nanoha wandered into the kitchen, but before she could touch anything she was apprehended by Sakura.

"Oh, are you hungry? I can make you a snack if you'd like," Sakura said, smiling politely.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking of what we should do for dinner, and wanted to see what was available," Nanoha explained. A brief frown flashed across Sakura's face.

"Why?" Sakura asked, a little wary.

"Issei is coming over for dinner, so we need to be prepared to make him something," Nanoha said.

"Why is he coming over?" Sakura asked.

"He wanted to make sure that we wouldn't get Shirou into any trouble," Nanoha said, fidgeting a little bit.

 _But you did. You and that Saber Servant. He could barely walk and none of you are even scratched,_ Sakura thought bitterly. "I see. Well be that as it may, you are still a guest and guests are not allowed to cook," Sakura said, pleasantly. "I'll make dinner. I may not be as good of a cook as Senpai is, but he taught me everything I know."

"Oh. Um, could I still bake a cake?" Nanoha asked, hopefully.

"No. It's not my kitchen and I'm not comfortable giving strangers permission to use it," Sakura said, a small spark of joy running through her at Nanoha's obvious disappointment, before her stomach twisted with guilt. _Like I have any right to talk. A thing like me has no business denying a girl like her._ "However, I could bring you to my place. We could bake a cake there, and bring it back," Sakura added, casting her eyes downward. There was nothing but silence, so Sakura raised her head to find Nanoha inspecting her.

"Oh, sorry. Sure, that sounds great," Nanoha says, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Alright," Sakura said, slowly. "Well, shall we go? I don't have the proper supplies to bake a cake, so we will need to go shopping first. Then I still need to come back here to cook dinner."

"Sure. Fate, do you want to come?" Nanoha asked.

"No thanks," Fate said, smiling. Without further ado, the two girls left and went shopping. As they did Nanoha cheerfully chatted to Sakura, talking about her parent's café, the kind of food they like to bake, and telling a few funny stories about her early attempts at cooking. Sakura didn't say anything, she just listened intently, and let Nanoha talk. By the time they reached her house, Sakura was smiling faintly.

 _She's so nice and cheerful. And so…normal. Is she really a magus?_ Sakura thought to herself, watching Nanoha as the girl chatted. _If she is, she must have had such a blessed life,_ Sakura thought enviously. Sakura let them in through the front door, only to hear foot steps from deeper in the house. _Oh no, I thought he would still be out hunting. What's he doing home?_

"Is that you Sakura?" Shinji said, turning the corner. "Oh ho, who is this delectiable beauty? A friend Sakura? How nice of you to share," he added, spotting Nanoha and openly leering at her. Nanoha tensed up, a hand rising to cradle the red gem on her necklace as she glared back at Shinji as he approached. Sakura quickly stepped in-between them.

"I'm sorry brother, I wasn't expecting you to be home. We just came to use the kitchen quickly, her friend Fate is waiting for us back at Senpai's home," Sakura said.

"Is. That. So?" Shinji said, clenching his teeth. "Well. I won't get in your way. Please go ahead. But if you don't mind, I have a few things to tell Sakura," he added, forcing a sickly grin.

"That's fine," Nanoha said, evenly.

"The kitchen is just down the hall, second door to your right," Sakura added. "You'd best get started without me." Nanoha nodded, pausing for a second as she stared at Shinji and Sakura before reluctantly leaving the room. Shinji immediately grabbed Sakura's arm and pushed her up against the wall.

"You stupid bitch! What are you thinking getting in my way?" Shinji hissed, squeezing Sakura's arm hard enough to bruise.

"I'm sorry big brother, I thought-" Shinji punched Sakura in the stomach, interrupting her.

"You thought. You thought! You are nothing more than a doll. You don't think, you do what you're told," Shinji ranted, punching Sakura again. She slumped to the floor, where Shinji began kicking her. "So, let me tell you what you're going to do. You are going to go in there and distract her, so Rider can suck her dry without a fight. Understood?"

"Uh-" Sakura tried to speak but started coughing instead. Shinji grabbed her hair and yanked on it, forcing Sakura to look up at him.

"I said, is that understood?!" he hissed.

"Get away from her!" Nanoha yelled, striding forward. Startled, Shinji let go of Sakura and turned to face Nanoha, only to get slapped in the face. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you treat her that way?"

"You bitch!" Shinji roared, throwing a punch at Nanoha. She caught it, yanked him closer and kneed him in the gut. Shinji gasped as Nanoha pushed him past her, and yanked back on his arm, twisting it painfully behind him.

"Don't think I won't break your arm. Don't test me," Nanoha warned.

"You. Don't you look down on me!" Shinji screamed, pulling a book out of his pocket with his other hand, releasing three dark beams of energy. Nanoha jumped back, extending a hand and blocking the blasts with a pink shield. Shinji gaped, but before he could do anything, Nanoha shot him in the head with a single pink orb. Shinji collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Big brother!" Sakura yelled, immediately wincing in pain. Nanoha turned to Sakura, who gasped in fear, cowering against the wall.

"It's okay," Nanoha said gently, crouching down. "Your brother will be fine. I'm not going to hurt you, alright?"

"B-but," Sakura said faintly, looking between Shinji and Nanoha.

"That was magic. I didn't think your brother was a mage, or else I would've been more careful. I'm sorry for all of this and I promise to make it up to you. In the meantime, may I heal you?" Nanoha asked, extending an arm to Sakura.

"O-okay," Sakura said, her head still reeling. She took Nanoha's had and gasped as pink light flowed across her body. The bruises that were already swelling from Shinji's beating swiftly faded away. Even some old injuries from past abuses disappeared. Finally, the last dregs of Nanoha's healing spell touched one of the worms infesting Sakura, and it writhed in pain and hungry. Sakura flushed as the old familiar hunger rushed into her body. She took a deep breath and pushed her feelings away, even as more and more worms stirred awake.

"Now let's get out of here," Nanoha said, standing up and gently pulling Sakura to her feet. She hesitated, glancing around the room.

 _Go. Report what you learn about her._ Her worms hummed her Grandfather's orders to her. Obediently she let Nanoha lead her out of the house and take her back home. They didn't pause until they were back inside Shirou's house, where Sakura immediately headed for the kitchen, putting on a pot of tea.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Nanoha asked, her eyes filled with concern. Fate came and stood beside her. The two glanced at each other, while Sakura fiddled with snacks in the kitchen.

 _Should I play it completely ignorant? That's likely for the best. I don't think she's going to kill me, but maybe she has a memory spell. Or maybe something else to guarantee my silence. Maybe they have some way of controlling people. Maybe that's what they did to Senpai. He isn't a very good magus, I know. He might not have a way to defend himself from something like that. If that's the case I'll-_ Sakura was torn out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand tap her shoulder.

"Eep!" she yelped, losing her grip on her tray of snacks as she jerked away. But before the treats could hit the floor they were caught by Fate's magic. She gently brought them up, and placed them back on the tray, as Sakura trembled. "I'm sorry! I'm- I'm just, um. I just-" Sakura stammered.

"It's okay, Sakura," Fate reassured her. "We aren't going to harm you."

"I understand it's a really big shock," Nanoha said. "Take your time, and we'll answer any questions you might have." Sakura nodded, and took a few deep breaths. With Fate's help she served everyone tea and they sat down at the table in Shirou's living room. Saber, curious what was going on, joined them.

"Okay. I think I'm ready now," Sakura said. "Was that magic? Who are you people? What do you want with Senpai?"

"Yes, that was magic. Fate and I are agents from the Time Space Administration Bureau. Our primary mission is to prevent the activation of magical artifacts that can damage the fabric of dimensions. Shirou has unwittingly joined a ritual to activate a potentially dangerous artifact. We've agreed that it would be best if the ritual simply halted, and Shirou is helping us convince the other participants to stop peacefully," Nanoha said, picking her words carefully. Sakura's eye's narrowed.

 _That was vague. Nothing really specific about the Holy Grail War or how dangerous it is. Are they just trying to prevent me from worrying?_ Sakura thought. "So, who is Saber? Is she part of the Space Time Administrative Bureau as well?" she asked out loud.

"No. I am a bodyguard summoned to protect Shirou," Saber said, joining the conversation. Sakura flinched at her voice, not expecting the Servant to join the conversation.

"A bodyguard? Is Shirou in danger?" Sakura asked, the worry in her voice being genuine.

"Fear not. I shall not allow Shirou to come to harm while I draw breath," Saber said. Nanoha just nodded.

"Yes, Shirou is in danger. He was actually attacked today, and that's why he's so tired. Thankfully Saber was able to save him. I'm sure that between the three of us, we'll be able to keep him safe," Nanoha added. Sakura bit her lip, trying to think of another question.

"Um, what can I do to help?" Sakura asked. _Stupid stupid stupid! Even if they knew the truth about you, how could someone as worthless as you do anything to help? In a second, they'll inform me that there's nothing I can do, so I should just stay quiet in the background, so I don't get in their way. Maybe they'll even reassure me that they'll keep me safe, so I've got nothing to worry about._ Sakura immediately thought, closing her eyes.

"Support him. Shirou I mean," Nanoha answered.

"What?" Sakura said, opening her eyes in surprise.

"It's hard to put into words exactly," Nanoha said, pausing to think things over. "We're all friends of Shirou. But all of us have our own objectives. Fate and I are here on behalf of the TSAB, Saber was brought here for the ritual. So, while we might be working with Shirou, and while we would die before we let him come to harm, we aren't here for him. And I think he needs that. He needs someone who values Shirou for Shirou. Someone who doesn't care if he succeeds or fails, just that he comes home safely. Someone to act as his anchor, so he doesn't do anything too reckless."

"Y-y-you think I…" Sakura stammered, blushing fiercely. "H-has, um, do you, I mean,"

"I don't know. It's obvious you care about him to some degree. And vice versa. But beyond that, I don't know," Nanoha said, gently. "But even if you are only friends, a close friend caring about you is a true comfort in times of trouble."

"I see," Sakura said, taking a deep breath and trying to hide her disappointment. _What did I expect? This girl just met Senpai. It's not like she knows anything about him,_ Sakura thought to herself before speaking. "I can do that. And I'll start with making sure this dinner goes well."

Several hours later Shirou woke up from his nap. Feeling better he sat up, and immediately fell back down when the room began to spin. Closing his eyes, he composed himself and tried again. This time he managed to stay upright, even managing to stand, though he had to brace himself against a wall. He made his way to the kitchen where Sakura was finishing up dinner, while the other girls sat in the living room, talking about strategy.

"Ah, Shirou, good to see you are on your feet," Saber said, cheerfully.

"Senpai?" Sakura said, rushing over to Shirou. "Please sit down, dinner is almost ready. We're just waiting on Issei to show up." Sakura gently guided Shirou to the table.

"Um, what's going on? Why are you talking about the Grail War when Sakura is in the room?" Shirou asked, confused.

"Ahah, well um, see what happened was…" Nanoha quickly explained what happened while Shirou had been sleeping.

"Shinji that bastard," Shriou swore, clenching a fist.

"Yes, he shall pay for his dishonourable actions. And until this War is over, we shall oversee Sakura's protection," Saber said, nodding. "However, this does put us at a disadvantageous position. With Sakura here, we cannot simply group our forces and move as one. Someone must remain behind to protect this house, lest our enemies seek to take Sakura hostage."

"But that's a problem as well. If Archer, Lancer, and Rider are all working together, then splitting our forces means that we'll be outnumbered wherever we are," Fate said.

"Rider wasn't very strong. I'm sure Saber could beat her, given a moment to focus on her," Shirou offered.

"And Lancer seemed to be very honourable. He wants a fair fight. I don't see him allowing anyone to interfere with whoever he is fighting," Fate added.

"That leaves Archer," Nanoha said. "From what Saber told me of their match, he's exactly the sort of person who will do whatever it takes to win. And I can't expect my seal on Tohsaka's magic to hold. She might not know the proper way to break it, but it's not hard to figure out, particularly if she has allies to help her."

"Hmm. We do have a major advantage over our opponents, however. Unlike us, their alliance is merely a temporary one built out of convenience. Once they defeat us, they'd immediately become enemies once again. Therefore, they'll be holding back, they won't use their Noble Phantasms where others can see it, and they will keep as many secrets as they can," Saber said.

"We already know Lancer's Noble Phantasm though," Fate pointed out.

"But we don't know who his Master is. And I bet Tohsaka doesn't either," Nanoha said, getting excited. "So, if we attack them, I bet they won't be in a group. Then we will outnumber them."

"And we already have a perfect target. Shinji Matou is scum, weak, and crushing him will be a pleasure," Saber said, smiling grimly.

"No!" Sakura yelled, rushing out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Sakura? If you're worried that we'll hurt him, I can assure you that we'll be able to take him alive," Nanoha said, looking up at the flustered girl.

"Not that he deserves it," Saber growled.

"Um, no, I'm not worried, well I am worried, but it's not that. It's my grandfather. He lives at home and spends most of his time sleeping in the back rooms. If a fight broke out, he could get hurt," Sakura babbled.

"Our barriers should keep him safe," Nanoha said. "anyone without magic wouldn't be in the fight to begin with.

"Unless he has magic as well," Fate said. "And Shinji had to learn from someone didn't he? In fact, he attacked you using a proto book Device right? Isn't it likely he got it from his grandfather to begin with?"

"I suppose that's true," Nanoha said, tapping a finger against the table. "So, who else can we go after?"

"Lancer's Master is out, we don't have a clue who that is. So I guess that just leaves Tohsaka," Shirou said, reluctantly. _It still feels wrong to think of her as an enemy. But I guess I have to get used to it. If Tohsaka is working with the likes of Shinji, then I suppose I was wrong about what sort of person she is,_ Shirou thought glumly to himself. There was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura said, quickly moving to the hallway. "Good day, Student President. It's good to see you. Oh, we just thought to give Shirou a break tonight, so I cooked dinner. I hope you don't mind," Sakura said, her voice carrying clearly to the living room while Issei's responses were muffled. The young man soon entered the living room, and they quickly got settled while Sakura brought the food from the kitchen.

They had a peaceful dinner, not really talking, but instead focusing on the delicious food Sakura had made. She had gone all out, making tempura shrimp with soba noodles in a lovely broth. Afterwards they talked for a little more about various things going on at school and in town before the conversation turned to what had happened that day.

"I see, so someone attack Ayako and Shirou was hurt fending them off?" Issei asked.

"Yes," Fate said, nodding. "They hit Shirou on the head, so we thought it best if we got it checked out to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Thankfully he was fine."

"That is a good blessing. It seems that karma is catching up with Rin Tohsaka too," Issei said, nodding.

"You mean how she suddenly passed out?" Nanoha asked. "I thought it might have to something to do with those gas incidents in town. Do you know if she has a part time job?"

"Hmmph, that witch has no need to work. If her passing out was related to the incidents in town, then it must have come from her poking her nose where it doesn't belong," Issei said, sternly.

"I see. There seems to be a lot of trouble lately. Have you noticed anything unusual?" Fate asked, casually.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Stuff like unusual foreigners wandering around, or just a bad premonition of trouble," Shirou said.

"Yes, a blond foreigner was harassing me just the other day," Sakura added.

"No, no, nothing like that," Issei said, raising his hands. "Though I suppose it is odd that Mr. Kuzuki suddenly got married. I wasn't even aware he was seeing someone until she just showed up one day."

"Really?" Fate asked, leaning forward out of interest. "What's she like?"

"She's quite a good person even if she doesn't think it. Not only that, but I can see she cares for Mr. Kuzki greatl-" Issei cut himself off suddenly holding a hand against his forehead.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Shirou asked.

"I'm fine. I just-" Issei's other hand lashed out, having pulled a knife from his pocket. Before the blade could even travel a meter, Saber had already caught the blade in her hand, crushing it into useless scrap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Saber demanded, angerly. Issei didn't reply, instead beginning to cough up blood from his mouth.

"Chain bind!" Nanoha quickly restrained Issei in magical chains, even as he struggled to break free. She held Raising Heart up to him, a magic circle appearing over his body. "He's bitten off his tongue," she informed the others. "Physical Heal. I can regenerate the damage, but I can't get him back under control. Fate?"

Fate came over and cast her own scanning spell over Issei. After several minutes she made a small noise of triumph. "Here we go. A powerful hypnotic spell implanted in his brain. It submerses his personality, making him carry out a single order before making him kill himself."

"That's awful. What can we do for him?" Shirou asked, trying to hide the trembling of his body as he walked over to the bound Issei.

"Not much. Neither Nanoha or I have any skill at breaking these sorts of spells. Our only option is to defeat the caster of the spell. That should cause it to fade automatically," Fate said. "Until then, all we can do is keep Issei bound so he doesn't hurt himself."

"Then that is what we'll do. We'll find the owner of this spell and beat them tonight," Shirou declared. Everyone else fell silent.

"And who is it we will be beating Master?" Saber finally asked, gently. Shirou looked at her, not comprehending her question. "Who cast the spell on Issei?"

"It must have been that woman he was talking about," Shirou said.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was that Servant's Master. Or maybe that woman is just a decoy brought by the real Master to serve as bait, and both the Master and the Servant remain hidden," Saber said.

"So, what? We don't do anything to help Issei?" Shiou asked, angerly.

"No. We investigate, make sure it's not a trap, and then take the caster down," Fate said, quietly.

"And in the meantime, we speed up our plans against the other Masters. We said Rin Tohsaka and Archer would be our next targets? Then let's go. Saber and I will launch an assault on her house tonight. Fate, Shirou, can the two of you stay her and protect Sakura and Issei?" Nanoha said. They nodded.

"Then we shall begin our assault on Tohsaka's stronghold forthwith!" Saber declared.

Meanwhile Caster's ears twitched as she sensed one of her brainwashed humans activating. To her surprise, her victim did not immediately kill themselves. Frowning she went to her crystal ball and scried the location of the individual in question. Soon a picture formed, of Issei, his limbs secured by magical chains, magic rings binding his wrists and ankles, and a loop running through his mouth, preventing him from biting his tongue, and effectively gagging him. Finally, he was surrounded by a thin barrier, while a magic circle glowed beneath him.

"Fascinating," Caster breathed, studying the magic in front of her. "External magic binds, their structure would allow any number of various spells to be attached to them, the barrier keep the mana concentrated, preventing dissipation of the spells by entropy, well it slows it at least, and at the same time protects the subject from any outside force. Then that magic circle. Mmm! It's healing the subject and sustaining them at the same time. There's no need to risk exposing him by feeding or cleaning him, the circle handles it all. And even if they kept him bound for years, his muscles would wither a bit. And this magic. It's all so easy! An eight year old could recreate that spell. I must learn more!"

Caster commanded the orb to show her more and scanned the rest of the house. She quickly found the other guests, as they chatted idly in the living room. But Saber and Nanoha were nowhere to be found. She systematically searched the area, neighborhood by neighborhood, until she finally came to Tohsaka's mansion. Saber and Nanoha stood a couple of blocks away, dressed in their armor. The girl in white raised her staff, a pink magic circle appearing beneath her. Seconds later they disappeared. Caster frowned and scanned the area, concentrating on catching every detail. Finally, she picked up what had happened.

"A boundary field. One freezing time. No. It takes a snapshot of the area and reflects it into a subdimension. It creates a bubble of time and space, a suggestion to the universe that it exists. It's fragile and only a magus could exist within one," Caster murmured to herself. "The things I can do with this! Hhahahahahahahah!"

Archer stared at Rin with a mixture of worry and exasperation. The woman in question was currently covered in blood, screaming her head off, and apparently trying to strangle a book.

"Master, really, you should've known that wasn't going to work," Archer said, sighing.

"Look at what the book says Archer! Bathing in blood rejuvenates damaged magic circuits, breaks curses, and slows entropy! It should work! Except this book is a filthy liar out to make me look like an idiot!" Rin yelled, throwing the book at Archer, who calmly caught it in one hand.

"Master, it is referring to human blood and you know it," Archer said. "Not cow blood, not even if you had me abduct said cow and drag across the entire city to fill your tub." Archer added, with a sniff.

"Well it's not like I was going to have you butcher a half dozen humans to use instead!" Rin yelled.

"And I'm eternally grateful, no really I am. But you still should've known better. There's no point in half-assing it with this sort of thing. And considering the book was chained shut, smells a bit like sulfur and brimstone, and is bound in what I believe to be human skin, I feel it's fair to say you should know exactly what sort of spell a book like this would have. Why do you even have this anyways?" Archer said, bouncing said tome in his hand. Rin just muttered something about historical enemies and loot.

"Master, why don't you get some sleep?" Archer suggested.

"No! I've gotten enough sleep already today," Rin said, glaring at Archer.

"Master, being unconscious does not count as sleeping," Archer said, sighing and rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

"It does for me! Besides, I've got to figure this out. I can't be going into battle with my magic blocked like this. Eating a gem didn't help. It filled my capacity, but I still can't access my magic. Which doesn't make any sense," Rin yelled. "But apparently these girls are all about doing the impossible considering they managed to beat Servants!"

"They managed to beat Lancer. I handled my opponent just fine," Archer said, with a tad bit of smugness. Rin just glared at him.

"Are you telling me, that you could, without any problems, handle those girls?" Rin asked slowly, each word falling like an anvil from her lips. Archer hesitated, before sighing.

"No. We underestimated them last time and that's why we lost. The girl in black, Fate, she was faster than Lancer, who is the fastest Servant in the War. Nanoha was the one to actually beat Lancer, and she did it with pure magical power. She blew right through his magic resistance and took him out in one hit. That power, combined with her flight, likely means that the only Servants who can even fight her would be myself, and maybe Caster," Archer said, pausing for a second and raising a palm to cut off Rin. "However, all of that simply puts them on the level of a Servant. Their flight means nothing to me, and all that power isn't worth anything if it can't actually hit me. And if worst comes to worst, I still have my Noble Phantasm."

"Treat them as Servants huh?" Rin mused. "All the more reason for me to get my magic back then," she added stubbornly, swishing her soaked hair.

"All the more reason to _go to bed,_ " Archer countered. "You need your rest. You should wash off that blood, get changed, and," as Archer was speaking the sickly grey light of a barrier swamped the building. "and grab your things. Rin, we've should leave," Archer finished smoothly.

"What? After all that big talk?" Rin challenged, even as she gathered up her gems.

"Sure, I can beat them in a one on one fight. But we're alone here, Master. I can't handle Saber and the girls at the same time," Archer said, looking out the window.

"Maybe not. But this is the Tohsaka mansion. We've spent generations building up defenses and setting traps, just for this purpose. I don't care how powerful those girls might be, they aren't getting in," Rin said, grabbing the rest of her gear as her boundary field shrieked an alarm.

"Maybe they can't. But she can," Archer said, even as he summoned his bow and began launching arrows outside.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, walking over. Archer just pointed out to the courtyard. Saber was striding forward, deflecting arrow after arrow as waves of magical force washed harmlessly over her. A trapped gem exploded under her feet, launching her backwards, but seconds later she had regained the lost ground.

"Hm, looks like Nanoha has got the sky covered," Archer said, glancing upwards.

"What? Where?" Rin asked, tearing her eyes off of Saber to scan the sky.

"She's about three and a half kilometers directly above us," Archer informed Rin, a particular red lance twisting into an arrow in her moment of distraction. "Looks like she's charging an attack," he added, almost cheerfully as he launched the Noble Phantasm. The air screamed as the blade split into countless metal thorns. The garden Saber was in was reduced to rubble, a dust cloud obscuring the area from sight. At the same time, a pink beam of light thundered down from the heavens. A magical dome around the entire property caught the blow. It held for a few seconds, before shattering. The next line of defense did a bit better. It lasted nearly fifteen seconds before giving way. The beam faded, the last dregs of energy splashing against the third dome that rose to meet it.

"No way," Rin gasped, staring blankly up at the sky.

"You were saying, Rin?" Archer snarked, switching targets to Nanoha. "Tch," he clicked his tongue in frustration as he saw her move out of the way of his shots.

"It's a five-fold defense," Rin said, numbly. "We're not out of this yet." Almost to mock her, the dust finally settled in the courtyard, where Saber still stood. Her armor was bloody, but when she moved, it was still with the same blinding speed as before.

"Damn and double damn," Archer said, resuming his fire at Saber. "She blocked all the fatal shots, and just endured the rest of it. I hurt her, but hurting Saber isn't the same as stopping her." He swore again as he saw Nanoha begin charging another shot. He switched targets once again, and Nanoha broke off her spell to dodge. As she did, Saber sprinted forward again, free to move quickly without Archer's surpressing fire. Ignore the magical flames and ice that bombarded her, she reached the third barrier, breaking it as she shattered the gem that powered it with her blade.

"What do we do?" Rin asked, her face pale beneath the blood.

"We retreat. Nanoha is too far away. At that distance, she's got too much time to dodge my attacks. Saber's too strong to go down to ordinary attacks, and she can just walk through pretty much all your family's traps. I can slow her down and hurt her, but that leaves Nanoha free to keep bombarding us. I can stop Nanoha from charging her spells, but that leaves Saber free to blitz our defenses. And Fate could be waiting in the wings or sneaking through the front while they distract us," Archer said, grimly.

"Right. I've got a few final tricks to play, but they won't stop Saber either," Rin said, composing herself. She barked out a few magic commands, causing gems to activate inside the statues in the garden and the occasional suit of armor in her house. They animated, heading straight for Saber. Another command covered the building in a shroud of greenish mist. Her final command reduced her lawn to a boggy mush.

"And our escape?" Archer asked, frowning as he finally landed a few shots against Nanoha, only to see them blocked by a magic shield.

"Follow me," Rin said, striding out of the room, her bare feet leaving bloody footprints as she went down the hall. She went down into the basement, even as the back door shattered. "Even faster than I thought," she muttered. "No matter. We're here," she said, opening a wardrobe and entering inside. She tapped a yellow topaz on the wall, and it burned a hole through the wall, instantly creating a tunnel. She started crawling through it, as Archer returned to spirit form. Minutes later they were standing on the street at the edge of the barrier, as pink lights swarmed the sky and street, searching for them.

"We don't have long. Keep an eye out, while I break the barrier," Archer said, as he tapped the barrier's wall. Rin nodded and began to scan for any sign of Nanoha or Saber. She glanced back at Archer, "and no peeking Rin," Archer added, smirking. She blushed and furiously tore her gaze away from his. "Trace On," he muttered, his mind reviewing one of his precious schematics. A twisted dagger appeared in his hand, a ceremonial blade rather than an actual weapon. It pierced the barrier, and shattered the bubble of time, returning them to reality. Next Archer grabbed Rin, leaping as far as he could, running away from any possible pursuit.

"Good job Archer," Rin said. "Now first things first. I need a shower and some new clothes. We need allies, so I need to make a good impression."

"I see. Who do you have in mind? Caster? Or maybe the Einzberns?" Archer asked, gently placing Rin on the ground.

"Neither. The Einzberns are too proud, and Caster is too cowardly. No, I need to speak with Zouken Matou."

* * *

 **Authors Notes: So, this chapter happened. By which I mean I planned like, 50% of the chapter. The rest just sorta...happened. Namely the scene with Archer and Nanoha, and everything involving Sakura.**

 **Nanoha and Archer: This is a weird conversation. On one hand, Nanoha very much shares Shirou's beliefs. On the other though, she has a lot more experience, and knows it doesn't always work out. In fact, until StrikerS, she doesn't manage to pull off the 'save everyone, even the villains' thing even once. She's also not broken like Shirou is, and truly holds the ideal rather then inheriting it from someone else. So she doesn't quite trigger Archer's whole hate spiel, though she comes close to it.**

 **Sakura: Hoo boy, this was tough to write. Okay, so in my opinion, Sakura is kinda crazy. I mean, I don't think I'm making a wild claim with that statement. But she's this weird twisted ball of self-hate, love, morality, and selfishness. I think she's a naturally good person who has been twisted into an evil one. So she takes pleasure in petty things, feels envious, bitter and all of that, and then tears into herself for feeling that way. It's very self destructive, and results in some irrational behavior. I hope I managed to get that across, because it was very difficult to write.**


	7. Chapter 6

Shinji rubbed his bruised cheek as he paced along the school rooftop in the early morning light. "I'll show that bitch. Standing up to me? Trying to take what's mine? Well guess what?! You're going to be nothing but food for my Rider! She's going to melt you down into soup. Mana soup!" Shinji ranted, alternatively giggling to himself and biting a knuckle.

"Master," Rider said, appearing beside Shinji.

"Is it done? Is it ready?" Shinji asked, spinning to face Rider, a feverish light in his eyes.

"Yes, Master. I can activate the Blood Fort at any time. Your Command Spell was properly invoked to enhance it's strength so it can be activated at any time today," Rider said, tonelessly.

"Good good," Shinji said, rubbing his hands together as he began to walk away. "I can't wait to see the look of anguish on her face, that Nanny something or another chick as all her precious classmates begin melting around her. And then she'll be next!" Shinji paused, spinning around to point at Rider, "and you! Don't think I've forgotten how you failed to defend me. And don't get any funny ideas. I may not hold your contract now, but once I've reclaimed Sakura, I'll have that puppet hand over the next Command Spell. So, if you don't want your punishment to be too bad, then you will do as I say, understand?"

"Yes Master," Rider said, obediently, bowing her head.

"Good. At least you seem to know your place," Shinji sneered, as he opened the door to leave the roof. Rider stared silently as his back, imagining driving her nails through his spine, as she followed him.

 _/*/_

"This is a bad idea," Archer said, staring at the Matou mansion. "It's still not too late to track down the Einzberns."

"Are you still going on about that?" Rin asked, sighing. "Look, the Einzberns aren't even an option. We have to stay in the city okay? If Nanoha and Saber catch up with us again, we can just break the barrier again. It's obvious that they aren't willing to fight in the open any more than we are. But if we head out to the Einzbern castle, then they won't even need a barrier. We'll be stuck in the open and if we couldn't win a fight behind all of my house's defenses, there is no way we'll win a straight up fight. So, no going to the Einzberns," Rin explained, walking up and ringing the doorbell. "As for Zouken, I don't know what your problem with him is. He's not a Master, so we don't need to worry about him backstabbing us, he's pretty invested in the Grail System so not only should he know some tricks, but he should also be pretty willing to help. Finally, my Father trusted him enough to give Sakura to him. However, much of a monster he might be, he must have some redeeming features to illicit such trust."

"You might be surprised," Archer mumbled. Rin glanced back at him but didn't say anything. Instead she rang the doorbell again. A few more minutes passed as Rin got more and more fidgety.

"Will you open the door already? It's rude to leave a guest sitting on the front step!" Rin shouted. There was a rustling sound as the bugs began singing loudly. A faint tension began to build, as if lightning were about to strike. Finally, the door creaked open, the old man in the house peering out.

"What does the heir of Tohsaka want with the Matous? Shinji and Sakura are both out at the moment," Zouken said, irritably.

"That's good. I didn't want to talk to them anyways. In fact, it's better that they don't know about this conversation at all," Rin said, boldly pushing her way into the house.

"Oh?" Zouken stepped back from the door. "Now that is interesting. I hope you'll forgive my inhospitality but moving around is difficult for an old man like me. So, I'll ask you get straight to the point."

"Very well. We have outsiders trying to interfere with the Holy Grail War," Rin said, bluntly. Zouken paused, his hand tightening on his walking stick.

"What sort of outsiders?" he eventually asked.

"Foreign mages. They claim to be a part of the Space Time Administration Bureau, and that they are on a mission to shut down the Holy Grail War," Rin said.

"They aren't Masters in their own right?" Zouken asked. Rin shook her head. "Well then it seems to be a simple solution. Have your Servant dispose of them," Zouken finished, his black eyes glittering.

 _Old monster. You know it's not that simple, or else I'd have no need to talk to you,_ Rin thought. "That might be a solution, if a Master hadn't allied with them. Oh, and the fact that these mages are easily on the level of Caster," Rin said, arrogantly. "We might even have to shut down the Grail War altogether. After all, better it stops then have it be looted by these foreigners."

"That is unacceptable," Zouken said, practically snarling. "We have sacrificed far too much to allow some interloper to interfere with our great working. Your blatant attempts at manipulation aside, you are right that we need to work together to kill these foolish mages who dare try and stop our ritual."

"Glad you agree," Rin said, suppressing a shiver at the sheer hate in Zouken's voice. _He might be a monster Rin, but he's a useful one,_ she thought to herself. "So, do you have any suggestions Zouken? I've tangled with them a couple times now, and even with Lancer helping us, it wasn't enough to secure a victory." Zouken went still, not even bothering to pretend to breath as he thought.

"Then we shall bring overwhelming firepower to bear. What are your conditions of your alliance with Lancer's Master?" Zouken asked.

"Until we kill or drive off the mages, we won't target or seek any information about each other. Lancer will follow my orders in the meantime, while Lancer's Master stays out of the way," Rin said. _It's not entirely a lie. If Lancer's Master wanted a say in how their Servant would be used, then they should've showed up in person rather then keeping themselves a secret,_ Rin thought. "We made our agreement using the Church's supervisor as an intermediary."

"I see. That will do," Zouken said, nodding. "Here is my plan. First, we need to kill Assassin. Using his corpse, I will be able to summon a replacement Servant for myself."

"What? How is that possible?" Rin asked, shocked. "When a Servant is destroyed their essence is brought into the Grail. It should be impossible to summon an either Servant, even if you did use a Servant's corpse as a catalyst."

"Normally yes. But Caster broke the rules first. A Servant is not supposed to summon another Servant. And technically she hasn't. Her Servant isn't a proper Heroic Spirit but is instead a mere wraith. It would've served for the purposes of the Holy Grail War, but it also represents a loophole. Since it is not a true Servant the Grail has yet to acknowledge that the Assassin Servant has been summoned. Therefore, once the false Servant has been removed, the mana used to create its body can be repurposed to recreate a True Assassin," Zouken explained.

"And bringing you into the War. Are you sure you want to do that?" Rin asked, glaring.

"I promise that afterwards, I'll relinquish my Servant, commanding it to die with a Command Spell," Zouken said.

"Don't even try lying to me, old man," Rin snapped. "Or would you be willing to sign a Geas to that effect?" Zouken fell silent.

"Very well. It does not change anything. You still need my help, and I'd help the most with a Servant of my own," Zouken finally said.

"With a Servant of your own you'll be quite the threat. Particularly with Assassin standing ready to betray us," Rin countered. "It does me no good to drive away these girls only for you to stab me in the back a moment later."

"What do you suggest?" Zouken said, after a few more moments of silence.

"A Geas. We work together until Nanoha and Fate are either driven out of the city or slain in combat. Than we give each other six hours where we don't fight so we don't need to worry about an immediate betrayal right after we finish off those two girls," Rin said.

"Six hours is too short. We should get twenty-four hours to prepare," Zouken countered.

"That's far too long. Who knows how much damage you could inflict in that time? Unless you would be willing to agree that no ordinary humans be harmed during that twenty-four hour period?" Rin replied.

"Hmph. That would be acceptable," Zouken said. "Now follow me. Let us get this Geas written up and signed." The moved to the dining room where Zouken procured some papers. In the short walk, Zouken underwent a startling transformation. Or rather, he stopped pretending. His limp disappeared and he didn't walk around so much as slide across the ground. "So, our alliance shall last until those two girls are defeated? During that time, we shall provide all possible assistance to one another. No holding back, no abandoning one another, and no betrayals. Until they are defeated, we are a team, against any who would stand against us."

"Agreed," Rin said, watching the old man carefully write up the Geas.

"If I may interject Master," Archer suddenly spoke up. "It occurs to me that Nanoha and Fate aren't our opponents. STAB is our opponent. They are the ones who sent those two girls here, after all."

"What's your point Archer?" Rin asked, looking him in the eye.

"My point, Master, is that they might send reinforcements, or additional agents after we defeat Nanoha. As is our alliance may end prematurely," Archer said.

"I see. Hmm, yes, that is a good point," Zouken mused. "Very well. Our alliance shall last until there are no more agents of STAB left in the city. Hmm, what does that stand for?" Zouken asked, throwing away the current contract and starting again.

"The Space Time Administration Bureau," Rin replied. "Such a pretentious name. If they truly are so powerful to claim such a lofty title, then why have we never heard from them before? This is the fifth Holy Grail War after all."

"Quite," Zouken agreed, finishing up the contract and signing his name to it. Rin took it and read it over carefully. Finding it satisfactory, Rin signed it as well. There was a brief spark of mana as the geas came into effect.

"Now that that is settled, I would like your assistance with something. During one of our confrontations against Nanoha, she managed to seal away your magic. I would like your help in removing said seal," Rin said, with false sweetness in her voice. Zouken's eyes narrowed.

"I would be honored to help, my oh precious ally. Besides until my grandson returns from feeding your school to Rider, we have some time to spare," Zouken sneered in reply. Rin clenched her fists.

 _Archer did you hear that? That scumbag was the one with the ritual circles. We have to stop him!_ She thought telepathically to Archer.

 _I did. But there is nothing we can do. Interfering would be a betrayal, and the Geas will kick in and stop us from doing anything._ Archer replied.

 _Damn. There must be something we can do_ , Rin thought. She paused, and carefully prevented herself from smirking. _Archer I order you to go the school and observe what happens._

 _Understood Master,_ Archer replied, _I assure you that I definitely won't shoot Rider in the back as despite not being bound by the Geas, I would never do anything that could possibly harm your delightful new alliance._ With that Archer dissolved into spirit form.

"Oh, where is your Servant going?" Zouken asked.

"To find Lancer. We will need to plan out our raid against Caster to get you Assassin," Rin lied easily. "Now in the meantime, what do you think of this?" Rin asked, pulling her sleeve up and exposing her Mage Crest.

 _/*/_

"Why are we going to school instead of continuing our pursuit of Tohsaka?" Saber asked, frowning.

"Because we lost her Saber," Nanoha said, sighing. "Besides, so long as they keep breaking my barriers, we won't be able to fight them anyways. They'll just shatter the barrier and escape."

"Fine. I can accept that pursuit is currently useless. But why are we going to school? Should we not regroup with Shirou and Fate?" Saber asked.

"Shirou and Sakura will both meet us at the school. Fate will stay behind, guarding Issei," Nanoha said. "The reason we are going to school is two-fold. First, we need to maintain Shirou's normal life as much as possible. That way it'll be much easier to return to it after we finish our mission. The other reason is that we need more information. Fate will see what she can find online, but she'll be mostly focused on Lancer's legends. Our job will be to see what we can learn about Tohsaka, and where she might have run off to."

"Ah, a reconnaissance mission," Saber said, "but it doesn't seem to be worth the risk. I doubt Tohsaka would be so cruel or foolish to hide with one of her friends. We are just needlessly exposing ourselves to risk. Particularly since whoever brainwashed Issei likely has more agents in the school."

"You have a point, but that's another thing we can investigate while we're here," Nanoha said, cheerfully.

"True. But it does seem to be an unnecessary risk. I wouldn't mind so much if it were just you and I but exposing Shirou and Sakura to danger is too risky," Saber said. "What's more, Fate is split off from us. If they decided to strike at Shirou's home now, she'd be completely on her own."

"Don't worry about Fate," Nanoha said, smiling. "She's the fastest person I've ever seen. If they try and attack her, she can just fly away with Issei. As for Shirou and Sakura, well I guess it falls to us to protect them. I don't think they'll accept just being left on the sidelines the entire War."

"That's true. It's foolish though, and I wish you wouldn't encourage it," Saber said, frowning. Nanoha just shrugged.

"Maybe. But I'd rather not fight with them. Instead we should train them and get the most use we can out of them," Nanoha replied. "The stakes are certainly high enough that I wouldn't want to be left on the sidelines either, even if I didn't have magic."

"You really believe that? How bad could a wish possibly be? After all it's the _Holy Grail_ , its own nature should prevent its misuse," Saber argued.

"What's holy in one place is a sin in another," Nanoha said. "Besides it's just a name." Saber just grunted in reply, as the pair had reached the school. Shirou and Sakura were both waiting for them at the front gates.

"Well I guess I'll see you all at lunch," Sakura said, waving goodbye as she headed off. The others went to the classroom where Shinji sat, glaring at them. He twitched his lips in a parody of a smile. The group glared back and settled into their seats. Homeroom passed slowly. Saber wasn't paying attention, her every sense was dedicated to watching Shinji and looking for Rider. Shinji was sweating bullets and kept glancing over at Saber. He drummed his fingers on his desk and was practically bouncing in his seat. Homeroom finally ended and Souichirou Kuzuki entered the room to begin the next lesson. He lectured the class for a while, before instructing a student to hand out some worksheets. The girl was just passing by Shinji when he made his move.

"Rider now!" he yelled, grabbing the girl in a headlock, and pulling his magic book out of his pocket. The air immediately turned red, as a thick miasma filled the schoolgrounds. Saber didn't hesitate, immediately summoning her armor and charging at Shinji, only to be intercepted by Rider's chains.

"Set up!" Nanoha yelled, transforming into her Barrier Jacket. "Saber cover me! I'm going to drag this mist into the barrier with us!" A magic circle formed around her feet and she closed her eyes, concentrating on her magic. Rider immediately threw a nail at her, only to have the blow deflected by Saber, whose counter attack nicked Rider's chin, who barely managed to duck out of the way. Shirou charged at Shinji, smoothly dodging the waves of black force Shinji shot at him.

"Don't try anything funny Shirou! Stand down unless you want me to blow this girl's brains out," Shinji yelled, forming a ball of darkness and pressing the girl's head against it.

"Barrier established in 3..2…1…now!" Nanoha yelled. The familiar grey of the barrier tinged everything around them, all of the students disappearing from sight. "What?" Nanoha gasped, seeing Shinji disappear as well.

"Irrelevant!" Saber shouted. "Take down Rider and it doesn't matter where her Master has gone." Saber put action to words, redoubling her attack on Rider. Rider dodged the best she could, but after a few seconds of combat it was clear that she didn't stand a chance against Saber, as despite her best efforts she was repeatedly cut again and again. Jumping back, Rider landed on the wall, and swung her chain in a wide scything blow. It caught all of the desks and chairs in the classroom and launched them at Saber, Nanoha, and Shirou. As they blocked the attack, Rider rocketed out the window.

"Coward!" Saber yelled, jumping out in pursuit. Nanoha hesitated and looked to Shirou.

"Shirou, this miasma is some kind of poison. My Barrier Jacket is protecting me, and I assume Saber is immune. How are you handling it though?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Shirou said shortly. "It's not too bad."

"If you say so," Nanoha said, doubtfully. "Fate is on her way. Just hold on, we'll wrap this up quickly," she added, before flying out the window.

 _/*/_

"Eh?" Shinji gasped stunned. The Blood Fort had disappeared along with the girls, Shirou, and Rider. He was still in his classroom with all of his fellow students. He frantically looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Even the few seconds of exposure to the empowered Blood Fort was enough to stun most of his classmates, but they were stirring. More importantly there were no signs of Shirou and that bitch who had humiliated him! "What's going on?" he demanded, before he felt a prick of pain around his neck.

As darkness swamped his vision, he felt iron like arms grab him roughly, and heard the Kuzuki's voice saying something to the rest of the class.

 _/*/_

Shirou watched the fight from the window, staring in awe at the combat between Servants. With the extra space provided by the field, Rider was keeping her distance, leaping away whenever Saber advanced, and weaving her chains in a deadly dance that Saber flowed through, smoothly avoiding being entangled while deflecting any direct attacks. All while Nanoha kept up a steady bombardment of shots from the sky. The bullets tracked Rider's movements, but even with the layering technique that Fate had come up with, the bullets were leaving little more than bruises on Rider, which quickly faded.

Still, despite the apparent intensity of the fight, it was clear to Shirou's untrained eye that both parties were holding back. He knew that Nanoha and Saber were waiting for Fate's arrival, conserving their strength and hiding their trump cards to land a decisive blow with all three of them present. He coughed and focused on cycling more mana through his Circuits. Rider might be waiting until the miasma melted him down, but he refused to be the weak link that brought down the team. It was bad enough that he wasn't out there fighting but forcing Saber to retreat to save him was unacceptable. He'd endure this burning acid until Saber won, even if his bones melted inside of him first.

"If only I had a weapon," Shirou mumbled. "Then I could at least distract Rider." His thoughts turned to how he could accomplish this. His mind swam with blades, Saber's blade he had only seen in his dreams. Berserker's giant stone ax blade. Rider's chain nails, and Lancer's spear. But what stuck in his mind most of all were Archer's twin blades. His hands twitched, as if grasping their hilts in his mind.

"Enough wishful thinking," Shirou berated himself. "I don't have anything like that to begin with. I need something else. Ah, that's it, I'll go get a bow from the Archery club. I'll stay safe at a distance, and an arrow might not hurt Rider, but it'll distract her at least." Shirou turned around and took a step, stumbling at the lack of strength in his legs. He staggered over to the door, his mind cloudy with pain, but striving to ignore it. He opened the door, and made his way down the stairs, leaning heavily against the wall. He headed to the front door, his eyes blurry. His foot caught on something and he fell to the ground. There was a small gasp of pain, and ice shot through Shirou's brain, dispelling the pain.

"Sakura?" he gasped, seeing the purple hair.

"S-senpai?" Sakura asked, opening her eyes. "I-I was looking for you," she mumbled. She clutched at her chest as she gasped in pain.

"Sakura!" Shirou yelled, scooping Sakura up in his arms, and staggering to his feet. "I'll get you out of here, just hang on." Sakura flushed red as she was picked up, but Shirou didn't notice, he was too busy running outside into the yard. A streak of yellow light revealed that Fate had joined the battle, and things were ramping up. Saber let Rider's nail impale itself in her shoulder, grabbing onto the chain with both hands.

"Now!" She yelled, as she pulled Rider forward, who strained against her strength.

"Load Cartridge!" Nanoha and Fate yelled, their magic spiking in power.

"Divine Buster!" A giant pink beam shot towards Rider who desperately abandoned her weapon in order to dodge. She didn't quite clear the blast, the magic overpowering her resistance and sending her bouncing along the ground. She rolled to her feet, and dodged the Haken Saber shot from Fate.

 **-Blitz Action** \- Bardiche announced, as Fate appeared behind Rider, her scythe already in motion. Rider tried to jump forward, and mostly saved her legs from being cut off, another cut splitting open the back of her thighs. Saber rushed forward, even as Rider pulled off her blind fold. The mystic eyes of petrification slowed Saber, allowing Rider to retrieve her nail and roll out of the way of Fate's follow up blow.

"Divine Buster!" Another wave of pink magic slammed down on Rider, this time hitting her directly. She collapsed to the ground, as dust clouded her vision. She tried to raise her nail to her throat, but Saber slashed off her wrist, splashing Rider's blood to the ground.

"Surrender," Saber said, coldly, as smoke rose off her armor. Rather then retreating, she took the Divine Buster head on to get close to Rider and was now holding her sword to Rider's throat. Rider froze, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Nanoha! Sakura is hurt!" Shirou yelled. Nanoha rushed down to him, throwing up a little bit of dirt with her arrival.

"How is she here? The barrier should've removed everyone without magic," Nanoha asked, even as she placed Raising Heart over Sakura. "Raising Heart, run diagnostics," she ordered, even as she began pumping healing magic into Sakura.

 **-Yes Master-** Raising Heart replied, a light pink glow surrounding Sakura. **-Warning. Linker Core hemorrhaging present. Beginning counter measures-**

Meanwhile Fate was sealing Rider, the yellow magic forming intricate patterns along her skin. Rider had already dismissed the Blood Fort and returned her blindfold to her face.

"Don't resist the seal. If you do, I'll take your head," Saber warned. Rider said nothing, allowing Fate to cast her spell in peace.

 **-Diagnostic complete. Abnormalities detected with Linker Core, Abnormalities detected throughout body. Damage detected throughout body. Physical condition suggests long term damage likely. Recommend specialist treatment-** Raising Heart said, displaying the full report to Nanoha who immediately went pale.

"What's wrong? What happened to Sakura?" Shirou demanded. Fate finished her spell, the patterns glowing brilliantly, before fading to faint yellow traces along Rider's skin. Almost immediately, Sakura's breath eased, and tension drained from her body as she fell into a deep sleep. "Tell me what's going on," Shirou said, grabbing Nanoha's shoulder. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to tell you everything," she started. "Some of the stuff I found is private, and I won't tell you without Sakura's permission. The big thing is that Sakura is a Master and a mage. But her Linker Core has been damaged. It can't properly sustain her Servant, and when her Servant draws on her power, the Linker Core begins to hemorrhage, bleeding out her magic continuously. It's excruciating and will certainly be lethal if it continues to happen," she finished.

"What can we do to save her?" Shirou asked, releasing Nanoha. Nanoha sighed.

"All we can do is to keep her stable. It'll take a dedicated healing specialist to actually fix the problem. In the meantime, we can heal the physical damage of the hemorrhaging, and provide emergency mana to her if she begins to run out," Nanoha said.

"I have an idea," Saber said, her blade still at Rider's throat. "Allow me to finish off Rider. You said the strain of supporting Rider in battle was causing the problem. If we eliminate her Servant, then Sakura won't have to deal with the strain."

"That shouldn't be necessary," interjected Fate. "The seal should prevent Rider from drawing any additional power from Sakura. Even trying to do so would cause the seal to hurt Rider and would alert all of us."

"No killing Saber," Shirou said firmly.

"Master," Saber growled. "I understand your beliefs, but this Servant is causing pain to one who is under our protection! We should decisively remove the problem, not allow it to linger."

"Would you slay one who has surrendered and is at your mercy?" Rider asked, softly.

"You…" Saber trailed off, her grip tightening as her face twisted in rage. Shirou made his way over to Saber, and gently rested his hand on her arm.

"Put down your blade Saber. We've won this fight, and we'll keep Sakura safe and stable until the specialist from the TSAB gets here. Okay?" Shirou said. Saber sighed but put down her sword.

"Alright, now that that's settled, lets finish this up. Fate and I will take Rider and Sakura back to Shirou's place. In the meantime, can the two of you figure out what happened with Shinji?" Nanoha asked. Shirou nodded.

"We'll handle it. We'll see you back at home after school," Shirou said.

"Great, see you later," Nanoha said, picking up Sakura as Fate awkwardly did the same with Rider. The two flew away, and moments later the barrier fell, returning Saber and Shirou to reality. The pair were immediately surrounded by crowds of students, and the ringing of the school's fire alarm filled the air.

"What? What happened?" Shirou asked, bumping into a student.

"Wha? Oh, Emiya, don't sneak up on me like that," the student said, flinching back. "Where have you been? Tiger has been freaking out, looking for you."

"Sorry, I'll go find her right away," Shirou said. "But what's going on?"

"Huh? You don't know? What, did you skip the morning or something?" the student asked. "Man, some people have all the luck. There was a gas leak in the school, so we evacuated. Now go tell Tiger you're okay before she rips someone's head off." Shirou nodded and said thanks. They met up with Taiga, and after she finished hugging/strangling Shirou for disappearing on her, they asked her a few questions about Shinji.

"Apparently Shinji was the first one affected by the gas. He stood up ranting and raving and had to be subdued by Kuzuki. He already took him home. We were really lucky, some people are feeling a little anemic, but no one is actually hurt. Still the school will be closed tomorrow as they try and figure out where the leak came from," Taiga said. Troubled, Shirou carefully kept his expression blank. He told Taiga that he'd head home right away and headed off with Saber.

"What on Earth would Kuzuki want with Shinji?" Shirou asked Saber.

"Maybe he was just protecting the students?" Saber suggested. "I remember thinking that Kuzuki was a martial artist of some kind. No normal human moves as perfectly as he does."

"I guess so. Well we'll figure it out eventually. There's no rush to catch Shinji now that we have Rider," Shirou said.

"Shirou, don't be so foolish," Saber scolded. "Shinji may be a pathetic and weak opponent, but he is still an enemy. Until he is captured, we should treat him as a threat. Who knows what desperate scheme he is plotting now that he's lost Rider?"

 _/*/_

"Useless. He's completely useless. I was hoping to snag Rider from his possession, but apparently, he isn't even the real Master. Which honestly, makes sense. I should have seen that he was a fake, who would trust someone as slimy and worthless as him with something as precious as a Servant?" Caster ranted, staring at the unconscious boy. "I can't even render him down for mana. It would cost more then I would receive for trying," she added bitterly.

"Should we kill him then?" Souichirou asked, emotionlessly.

"Maybe eventually. You said he was this girl's brother?" Caster asked, pointing to the frozen image of Nanoha flying while carrying Sakura. "Then perhaps she would be willing to give us something for his safe return."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **First off, big news! I have recently published my own book. It's called the Lost Dragon, and it's about a priest finding a baby dragon in his church, and trying to protect it. If you are interested you can find the story here:**

 **Lost-Dragon-Michael-John-Mooney-ebook/dp/B07NDS7J26/ref=sr_1_4?keywords=%22the+lost+dragon%22 &qid=1549848709&s=gateway&sr=8-4**

 **Now as for this chapter; I feel it was pretty straightforward. Rider's fight has a few oddities though. Under Shinji she'll lose to Saber alone 9/10 times. With Nanoha and Fate backing her up, it should be a curbstomp. However, Shinji uses a Command Seal to boost the Blood Fort so it can be activated much earlier then it was in canon and with more power. This also means that Rider's ownership jumps back to Sakura, so she's more powerful. But it's still a three on one fight, so she still can't really win, it's just not literally a single strike from Saber to win.**

 **The empowered blood fort was her only real hope, and it's a false one. She can figure out that it's not really doing anything to Nanoha, but she's hoping to last the few minutes needed to kill Shirou with it. But he won't die from it either. Avalon is healing the damage the fort is doing, even as the fight goes on. The fort would eventually win, but it would take hours, and there's no way the fight would last that long. In the end, she doesn't go all out until it's too late. By then she's under too much pressure to manage to summon her Noble Phantasm, and since it's a 3v1, and Saber has insane healing powers, she can tank a non-lethal blow to immobilize Rider, and it's curtains from there.**


	8. Chapter 7

Archer sighed in relief when he reached the school, only to find all of the students outside.

"Looks like they handled things on their own," he muttered to himself, scanning the crowd. He turned away, and spotted Nanoha and Fate flying through the air. He instinctively drew his bow and prepared to shoot, before he noticed who they were carrying.

"Is that Sakura? And Rider? They actually managed to capture a Servant alive?" Archer said, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked back at the school grounds, noting how healthy the students were. "Everyone is alright, and even the ones responsible are alive and well," he mused. "A perfect heroic victory. Well, I won't spoil it for you. Enjoy this victory while you can Nanoha, things are only going to get harder from here."

 _/*/_

Rin shivered in the dark, dank basement beneath the Matou Manor.

"You know there should be a limit to how tasteless something can be," she said as she followed Zouken deeper into the catacombs.

"I suppose. What do you think? A few curtains, some flowers, maybe a nice statue or two," Zouken said, chuckling.

"Some scented candles, definitely," Rin added, holding her nose as they passed a particularly foul pile of bugs.

"Oh I'm afraid nothing really gets the scent of corpses out," Zouken commented. "It's like blood and clothing, you can scrub and scrub, but you'll never get it out."

"You really are an evil bastard, aren't you?" Rin asked, glaring.

"Indeed. It's probably why I'm such a great magus. It's a shame that Tokiomi died before managing to instill a proper magus attitude into you. Oh well, I suppose I shall take the opportunity to do so on his behalf. It's the least I can do for my dear departed friend, who so generously gave me a granddaughter to raise as my own," Zouken said, sounding like a cheery old grandfather, even as he brushed worms and other bugs off of a raised stone slab. "Now lay down here."

"Why?" Rin said, trembling with rage at Zouken's comments.

"You asked for my help with your little 'magic problem', did you not? You should be at rest for my treatment to work, and this is where the most prana in the manor can be found," Zouken explained. Reluctantly Rin went along with his suggestion. She shivered again as the cold stone drained the heat from her body. There was a buzzing sound and Rin looked away, not wanting to look directly at one of Zouken's familiars.

"What's that?" Rin asked, seeing that Zouken was now carrying a syringe with a clear green fluid inside.

"A virus," Zouken said, carefully draining most of the fluid from the syringe, leaving only a milometer of fluid remaining. "An anti-magic virus to be specific. It shall drain you of your magic."

"And why is that necessary?" Rin said, sitting up and glaring.

"That seal upon your magic has grabbed hold of it. The more magic you try to channel, the more fiercely it sticks in your circuits. It cannot be forced out by a surge of magical energy, nor washed away in magic rich fluids. The best way to remove it is to give it nothing to grab a hold of. Then, it shall simply fall free, and your magic can recharge on its own." Zouken explained.

"And how long will this take?" Rin asked, her expression still fierce.

"I have no way to be certain. But in all likelihood it will take a day or two for your magic to drain, and another three for your body to fully regain it," Zouken said.

"What about my Crest? It's also sealed," Rin asked, holding up her wrist.

"Ah yes. My familiar will take care of that," Zouken said, as a pale worm emerged from his flesh with a splurtch of blackish blood. "It will leech out all the prana in your crest while leaving the structure of it intact. Once your own magic is restored, it should be a simple matter for you to refill it." Rin shuddered as the worm moved over to her, attaching a sucker to her hand and driving the tip of it's head into her flesh. She felt a faint burning sensation as the prana in her Crest began to slowly drain.

"So five days of rest, and then we'll be back into the fray. I guess I could use a little break," Rin said, trying to control the wave of nausea as Zouken injected her with the anti-magic virus.

"Indeed. It's actually quite fortunate that you drew the Archer class. His Independent Action skill will ensure that he survives your treatment," Zouken said. "Another class would likely dissipate when their master ran out of magic."

"Well, aren't I just the luckiest gal in the galaxy," Rin said sarcastically, her body already starting to get feverish from the virus. "Send him down here when he gets back, will you?"

"Of course. In the meantime, I'll leave this down here for you," Zouken said, putting a candle in one of the catacomb's alcoves. He walked away, and as soon as he was out of sight, the candles flame blew out, leaving Rin in total darkness.

"Oh, that utter bastard," Rin whispered, desperately trying to ignore the creepy crawling noises of the bugs surrounding her.

 _/*/_

Caster hummed as she stared into her crystal ball. The scene it showed was of Rider's seal and Sakura being gently placed in her bed.

"I don't understand what they are doing," she admitted out loud. "I thought that they would immediately spellbind Rider's master so she'd have to obey them, but they haven't made a move. Or perhaps they don't need to? She has been staying in their house after all. Maybe they already did, or they are confident that the girl will align herself with them when she awakens. But then, why the complex seal upon Rider? I understand some level of precaution since they were just fighting her, but removing such a complex seal after a day or two is just a waste of magic."

Caster tapped the table thoughtfully. "Well in either case, you are not likely to be much of a bargaining chip," she said, staring over at the spellbound Shinji. "Unless of course, that girl only agrees to help if they retrieve you," she added. Shinji just drooled in reply. "Ugh, disgusting," she sniffed, idly ordering Shinji to go stand in the corner with a flick of her fingers.

"Tch, I just don't have enough information. Oh, but I want those girls so badly," Caster sighed. "Those bold outfits, that style, oh what fun we would have together. We could dress up Saber and Rider, take pictures of them, play-Ahem," she coughed, blushing even though no one worth noting was in the room.

"The point is, I must have them. We would be unstoppable together. Saber, Rider, and three powerful mages all on the same team? Even Berserker would be blown away in an instant," Caster impulsively got to her feet, and headed outside. "I could maybe get them here. They do seem inclined to talk to their opponents. Perhaps a simple invitation will do. But do I dare let them into the heart of my territory? Defences only work if they aren't already inside my base."

She looked up at the sky, and smirked. "Of course, once I've finished _that_ it doesn't matter if they try and attack me. They'll fall beneath my overwhelming firepower," she said, laughing manically.

 _/*/_

Sakura opened her eyes, hearing someone talking in the hallway. She blinked sleepily, her mind still cloudy.

"-and it there no way to get Shamal here? Sakura's condition is complex to say the least and she'll need the best," Nanoha's voice said. Sakura jolted upwards, and paused as the room spun.

 _My condition? What happened? We were at the school, and then Rider put up the Blood Fort. I went looking for Shirou and...and I collapsed. I think he found me, he must have._ Sakura thought. _This is certainly Shriou's guestroom. And that voice must be Nanoha._

"A quarantine? What is Hayate dealing with over there? No, I understand. I'm just venting," Nanoha said, frustrated. "Well, what's the soonest we can get an A rank healer out here? I've got a young mage in critical condition, who is so infested with parasites that it's a miracle she can even walk, let alone support a high class familiar."

 _What?! How does she know about that?! Oh no, what if she told Shirou? I couldn't bear that. I couldn't stand to see him look at me with disgust in his eyes,_ Sakura thought, panicking. She struggled to her feet, and stumbled into the wall.

"Three weeks, really? Ugh, I know I can bring her to Midchilda, but things are delicate here. At best it would take me a week to get there, and I don't think Sakura could handle that pace. We'd need to get a ship, and they are a good week slower, not to mention the time it would take to get to Earth," Nanoha complained. Sakura opened the door to see Nanoha talking to someone on a holographic screen in front of her.

"Don't tell Senpai!" Sakura said, desperately, crashing into Nanoha, who staggered, but caught her.

"Whoa, hey," Nanoha said, "easy there. You're safe, and so is everyone else." She shot a look to the holographic screen, and the person she was talking to smiled understandingly and cut the connection.

"Don't tell Senpai, please," Sakura pleaded.

"Tell him what?" Nanoha asked, gently tugging on Sakura and bringing her back inside her room. They sat down on the bed, before Nanoha spoke again. "Tell him that you're a Master?" Sakura flinched.

"N-no. I mean, I don't want to be a Master, but I don't think Senpai would mind," Sakura said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She took a deep breath, "please don't tell Senpai about the worms," she said, firmly, staring straight into Nanoha's eyes.

"Okay," Nanoha said. "I'll respect your decision, but why not, if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura just shook her head, not wanting to speak. "Okay. Well, in that case, we do need to talk about the...worms as you called them."

"I don't want to talk about them," Sakura said, miserably.

"I won't make you tell me anything you aren't comfortable with. But I think I have a pretty decent idea on how things might have happened," Nanoha's voice turned cold. "And I won't ever let them get close to your again."

"NO!" Sakura shouted, grasping Nanoha. "Don't do anything! Please don't! Just please, forget about them."

"Well, that's a conversation for later," Nanoha said. "For now let's talk about your treatment." Sakura's mind went blank.

"Treatment?" she repeated numbly.

"Yes. Now there is no easy way to say this, so I'll be frank. Those worms are killing you," Nanoha said.

 _Not a surprise,_ Sakura thought in despair. _Now she'll tell me how long I have left. A year? A couple months? Will I even live to see the end of the Grail War?_

"It'll take several surgeries, and months of recovery time. But even with the best treatment available, it's quite possible that you'll have suffered permanent damage to your Linker Core, ah, that is to say, your magic may be permanently damaged," Nanoha said.

 _Wait what?_ Sakura thought, "can you repeat that?" she asked, not daring to hope.

"I'm sorry, but there's no guarantee that your magic will recover. It may suffer permanent-"

"No, not that," Sakura interrupted, biting her lip, "you can...you can remove the worms? Even the ones in my heart?" she asked, hesitantly. Nanoha looked startled before her lips formed a soft smile.

"Yes. I promise that we can cure you Sakura," Nanoha said, compassionately. "It won't be easy, and we'll need to get a professional doctor, but we can cure you."

"B-but, they...they're in my heart. Won't removing them kill me?" Sakura asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Nanoha paused, thinking.

"Have you ever heard of heart transplants?" Nanoha asked, to which Sakura shook her head. "Hmm, okay. Well it's a medical procedure here on Earth, where a failing heart is replaced with a healthy one. During the operation they have a machine pump your blood for you, until the healthy heart is ready. This would be much the same, depending on the damage, they may need to give you a new heart, but more likely, they'll heal the damage done to your heart from removing the worms," Nanoha explained.

 _That could work. That will work. I'll be cured! I'll be free! I'll finally be able to be with Shirou!_ Sakura thought, getting excited. _No no, good things don't happen to me. Something will go wrong, I'm sure of it._

"Sakura?" Nanoha asked, when Sakura didn't say anything.

"Can we do it right away?" Sakura asked, eagerly.

"I'm afraid not. We need to get a specialist to Earth, and the fastest they could arrive is three weeks," Nanoha said.

"What about you? You know healing magic right? Can't you do it?" Sakura asked.

"Not a chance. I might be able to keep you alive in an emergency, but I couldn't perform the operation. I just don't know the right spells to handle parasites," Nanoha said.

"What if a normal doctor just replaced my heart? Why don't we do that?" Sakura asked, desperately.

"That might work, but I'm pretty sure the line up for donated hearts is longer than just waiting for an expert from the TSAB to arrive," Nanoha said. "Sakura what's wrong? I understand wanting to remove the parasites as soon as possible, but this seems to be more than just impatience."

"You're going to die!" Sakura blurted out, before blushing fiercely and looking down.

"What? What brings that on Sakura? I'm not going to die," Nanoha said.

"Yes you will," Sakura said, miserably. "I'm a Master in the Grail War, and I know how dangerous it is. One of the Servants will kill you, and then I'll be punished for even thinking about trying to remove my worms."

"Sakura," Nanoha said, gently petting her head, "even if I do get shot down, the doctor will come anyways. And if anyone tries to stop the treatment? They'll just teleport you off planet first. And you won't ever have to return. Not if you don't want to."

 _Leave? She must be joking. She can't seriously be promising to take me away from all of this._ Sakura thought looking into Nanoha's eyes and seeing only sincerity. _She would. She will. She'll take away the worms and then take me away from Earth, and then there is nothing Grandfather can do. I'll be free!_

"What about Senpai?" Sakura heard her voice ask, immediately filling her with guilt. _I can't believe I forgot about him. He's not going to just leave Earth._

"That's up to Shirou," Nanoha said.

 _So I can be free, but I'll lose Senpai. He'll never abandon all his friends here on Earth, just to follow me,_ Sakura thought.

 _And why not?_ Her thoughts replied. _Senpai doesn't have any real friends. He just has people who smile when they use him. They ask him for favour after favour, abusing his good nature again and again. I am the only person who actually cares for him and not just for what he can do for me. Even Nanoha and Fate are only helping him to get Saber's help. Just like how they are only helping you to eliminate Rider._

"Um, I'm going to go to the kitchen," Sakura said, forcibly refusing to think about anything, her stomach twisting in guilt and distress. Nanoha just nodded and she fled the room, the tension melting away when she saw Shirou resting in the living room.

"Senpai, are you okay?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that," Shirou said, turning around. "How are you doing? Nanoha was really vague on the details."

"Oh! Um, I'll be okay. Just a bit of a problem that'll require a doctor from Nanoha's world to look at. Until then, I'm not allowed to use any magic or have Rider fight," Sakura said. Shirou frowned, and Sakura flinched.

"That doesn-"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura bowed. "I'm sorry I hid my magic from you and Rider was trying to hurt you and I-"

"Sakura, it's okay," Shirou interrupted, holding up his hands in a calming gesture. "I'm a magi as well, I get how it works between us. Same with being a Master. And it seems like Shinji was controlling Rider anyways?"

Sakura looked down, "I didn't want to fight," she mumbled.

"That's good. I don't think you should fight," Shirou said. "Just leave that to Saber and I. We'll bring the Grail War to a close, so just rest and leave it to us."

 _Or Grandfather will use me to kill you. I'm spying on you right now, and if anything were to happen to you I'd-_

 _kill everyone responsible._ Sakura shuddered, again trying to push away her thoughts.

"Senpai, after the War w-" an alarm rang throughout the property as the boundary field was intruded on.

"Stay here, Sakura! Let's go Saber!" Shirou yelled, sprinting from the room, Saber joining him in a blue and yellow blur. Sakura hesitated for a minute but as nothing happened her curiosity got the better of her, so she crept outside. A pulverized pile of bone lay on the front yard as the three mages and Servant argued beside it.

"It's clearly a trap," Saber said, still clad in her armour.

"But can we afford to ignore it?" Fate countered. "She'll kill her hostage if we don't go to the meeting."

"So?" Saber asked.

"Saber!" Shirou snapped.

"What? Shinji tried to kill us, tried to kill everyone in the school, and fed who knows how many people to Rider. His death would be nothing more than justice," Saber said.

"He may have done a few regrettable things, but we still shouldn't allow him to be killed. I'm fighting this war to protect everyone, even him," Shirou said.

"Besides, Caster could just take additional hostages. We are the only people who are willing and able to stop her," Nanoha pointed out.

"So we are left with no choice but to walk into an ambush," Saber said, frustrated.

"Yes," Fate said, shrugging. "Unless you have a suggestion?" Saber paused for a minute, thinking.

"I may have an idea. Rather than letting ourselves be ambushed we go on the offensive instead. The four of us attack, I'll be our vanguard and break through her defences like we did at Tohsaka Manor, Nanoha provides long distance fire support, Fate flanks, and Shirou acts as a rear guard," Saber proposed.

"But Caster will just execute her hostage if we attack outright," Nanoha said.

"Perhaps, but she will only have Shinji as a hostage. And while I know you are opposed to losing even a single soul to violence, the man is our enemy and the basest of scum. His death would only benefit the world, and leave Caster vulnerable," Saber said.

"She would also have the other priests," Shirou said, frowning. "Even if we sacrifice Shinji, there is a full priesthood in Ryuudou Temple that she'll have as hostages as well."

"Which brings us back to willingly walking to a trap," Fate sighed.

"We'll just have to do our best then," Nanoha said, determinedly. "If she wants us to enter Ryuudou Temple, Fate and I will go. We'll demand the release of the hostages beforehand., and hopefully she'll agree in order to get us fully in the trap. Then once it's sprung, Fate and I can teleport away."

"I don't like it," Saber said, frowning. "It puts the two of you at too much risk."

"I don't like it either," Fate said, "but I can't see a better option. You need to stay in reserve to come rescue us if we can't get out for whatever reason. And the two of us need to go for redundancy in the teleports."

"What about Sakura?" Shirou asked. "We still don't know who has Assassin, and Rin could attack at any time." Nanoha nodded in agreement.

"She has a Servant of her own to protect her," Saber said. "I've taken a look at the binding, and if Sakura uses a Command Seal, she should be able to break it."

"I suppose that'll have to do. We'll just have to make sure she understands that if she's forced to defend herself, she has to run away," Nanoha said. "I don't think her body could handle a prolonged fight."

With that Sakura crept away, heading back to the living room. She stared at her Command Seals thoughtfully. _Senpai is going to be fighting again. They aren't putting him on the front lines, but I know him. The first sign that something has gone wrong and he'll rush in, regardless of the danger._ Sakura thought. She wandered the house, finally arriving at the room Rider was sealed in. She opened the door, to see Rider sitting on the floor, reading a book. She looked up, her eyes bare. Sakura flinched, but even her eyes of petrification couldn't make it through the seals restraining her power.

"How can I help you Master?" Rider asked.

"I want to know if you are ready to fight," Sakura asked.

"If you order me to fight, I will. But I would rather not," Rider said, plainly. "That girl in white was quite clear on what the consequences to you would be if I were to fight."

Sakura hesitated, and left without another word. _That's right. I need to take care of myself first. In three weeks I'll be cured. Fate, Saber, and Nanoha were able to handle Rider without any problems. They can handle Caster. It'll be alright,_ she thought, her stomach writhing as she remembered her uncle as he was devoured by the worms after failing to win the Holy Grail War.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So this chapter got way out of hand. Or rather, the next chapter did. It got so long, I decided to split them both into their own chapters. So yay, double chapter for you guys!**

 **Some comments on this chapter:**

 **Rin is rapidly starting to outright hate Zouken for being so evil. Zouken on the other hand doesn't hate Rin, he's just an evil sadistic asshole who gets his kicks from unnecessary cruelty. I did always see him as having a bit of a sense of humor, even if he doesn't express it often.**

 **Sakura's cure is something I came up with as a thought exercise. I was trying to figure out how someone without any magic could save her, without her going through the whole...stuff she did in Heaven's Feel. My answer was a combination of chemotherapy and a heart transplant. Which I think would work. I used much the same plan for how the TSAB would cure her.**


	9. Chapter 8

Nanoha walked forward, already clad in her Barrier Jacket, with Fate by her side. The temple stairs were in front of them, and awaiting them at the bottom was a robed women in purple.

 _Telepathy check. Can you hear me?_ Fate sent.

 _Check,_ Nanoha responded.

 _I can hear you both,_ Shirou sent. _We'll be ready._

"Good evening my lovely guests," Caster greeted them, her voice like warm chocolate. "I hope it finds you well."

"Good evening," Fate returned politely. "As you can see, we've arrived as you asked. Now shall we begin the meeting?"

"I am not some peasant to entertain guests out in the cold where any number of peeping eyes could be watching," Caster returned, her voice gently chiding, as if Fate had committed some minor faux pa. "Let us retire to my temple, where I can provide the appropriate accommodations."

"Before we get to that, we would ask you to release your hostages," Nanoha said, firmly.

"But of course," Caster agreed. Dozens of figures emerged from the woods, Shinji front and centre. "While I had no intention of allowing them to be harmed, I'm sure the presence of the priesthood would make our negotiations uncomfortable." she added smoothly. At a word they laid down, and went still.

"Bardiche," Fate ordered.

 **-Scans indicate no abnormalities. All bystanders are condition green.-** Bardiche intoned.

"How fascinating," Caster sighed, holding a gloved hand against her cheek. "But now that I have upheld my side of the bargain, shall we get started?" The girls nodded, and started to climb the stairs, only for Caster to interrupt. "No need for that my darlings," she laughed, rising in the air as her cloak spread out. "Walking is not for the likes of us. Let us indulge in our mastery just this once."

"Why not?" Nanoha shrugged, pink wings illuminating her feet as she joined Caster in the air. Fate joined them seconds later. The trio of mages flew to the top of the mountain, arriving at the front gate in seconds. They entered the gate, and Caster lead them to an elaborate table she had moved outside, by the shore of the lake. Waiting for them was a man, dressed in a simple suit.

"This is my partner, Souichirou Kuzuki," Caster said, taking a seat beside Souichirou and lowering her hood. Nanoha gazed at her in surprise. The witch had bright purple hair, a gentle face, and elf ears.

"I am Fate Testarossa Harlaown and this is my partner, Nanoha Takamachi. We are agents of the Time Space Administration Bureau," Fate said.

"I'm not familiar with your organization. So what are your goals in regards to the Holy Grail War?" Caster asked, her hands resting on the table.

"We are to bring the War to a conclusion as safely as possible and with as few casualties as possible. In addition we are to ensure that no wish is made upon the Holy Grail, and disperse its power if necessary," Nanoha said.

"Disperse, not seize? That's a surprise. And a waste," Caster said, frowning faintly.

"That level of power cannot be handled safely. And the consequences of failure are too high to be tolerated," Fate said, a frown of her own appearing.

"Perhaps. But without pushing our limits how will we ever achieve true mastery of magic?" Caster countered. Fate opened her mouth, but Nanoha interrupted her with a raised hand.

"That is a conversation for another day," she said firmly. "For now, lets move on to why you wanted to talk to us in the first place."

"Very well," Caster said, taking a second to regain her composure. "Quite frankly, I wish to ally with you. Your power is immense, and your magic is fascinating. If you choose to team up with me, I can take control of Rider, relieving that poor girl you've been sheltering of the burden. And with the power of three Servants, as well as your own power and skill, we would be able to crush Rin Tohsaka's little alliance with ease, even if they did somehow bring the Einzberns into it. We could decisively end the Grail War, and share the Grail among ourselves."

"Share the Grail? We were under the impression that only one wish could be made with it," Nanoha said.

"One wish yes. From what I can tell, the wish granting mechanism of the Grail utilizes a near infinite amount of prana to forcibly alter reality to fulfill the wish. However, there is no need to actually make a wish, and if you don't..."

"Then you have a near infinite amount of magic to utilize yourself," Nanoha murmured, finishing Caster's thought.

"Exactly," Caster said, smiling. "And there is no reason that prana cannot be shared between multiple people."

"But all the magic gathered in one place would still be insanely dangerous," Fate said. "If it breached its containment, the blast would wipe out the better part of Japan."

"If the Grail were so unstable, it would not be able to summon the Heroic Spirits," Caster scoffed.

"Bold words, considering there has never been a successful Grail War," Nanoha shot back. "Besides, we have another problem with your proposal."

"And what is that?" Caster asked.

"While it is very appealing to be able to end the war as quickly as possible, you are still intending to complete it," Fate said. "And that would require the sacrifice of six people, each with the their own hopes and dreams. That is not something we will allow."

"Really? That changes things," Caster said, her ears wiggling as she bit a knuckle. "I had thought that you had spared Rider to take control of her, and use her against your foes, but if it was a simply _mercy_ instead," Caster trailed off.

"We really don't have a reason to fight," Nanoha said eagerly. "You said it yourself, you intend to use the Grail as a power source and don't have a wish of your own. The Grail is just a shortcut, you could surely design your own power source without too much difficulty, particularly if come back with us to the TSAB. I'm sure you'll be granted access to the Infinity Library if you join us. Why kill others and risk your life when you can have everything you want by just working with us?"

"Hmm, that's true I suppose," Caster said, releasing her finger. "However I have a couple of problems. First off, I _need_ a power source. My Master cannot sustain me even with the Grail's assistance. I require a source of power to keep me in this world and I'm not willing to be bound to some ley line like some sort of guard dog."

"We can provide you with magical energy," Fate assured Caster. "We'll do it ourselves if need be, but there are lots of alternatives for familiars in your sort of situation."

"The second problem is I refuse to allow myself to be recruited. I'll find my own life, not one in servitude to your TSAB," Caster said, her gaze hardening.

"That's fine. After the Grail War, and once we figure out your energy situation, you may live as you please," Nanoha said.

"And the third reason is that I don't trust you," Caster said, coldly.

"Wha-"

"I believe in self interest. Both of myself and others. A deal where all profit from each other's survival? That I can trust. But you come in her promising me life and freedom, and ask for nothing in exchange? You even claim to have no interest in the Grail itself, saying you aren't confident in your ability to control its power, when your magic can already perform such wonders? I'm not a naive girl to believe such sweet lies," Caster said, drawing her hood up, as she stood.

"No, we're telling the truth!" Nanoha yelled, jumping to her feet, her hands on the table. Fate nodded in agreement, standing as well.

"I don't believe you. And the funny thing is? If you are telling the truth, then I have nothing to lose," Caster said, beginning to float in the air. "If your goal is to stop the Grail War without casualties, then you won't kill me, even if I attack you. And if you are lying then this is the best time to attack, right here and now in the heart and height of my power," Caster said.

"Just give us a chance," Nanoha begged, mentally warning Shirou and Saber about what was happening.

"This is your chance," Caster laughed. "Defeat me, and you may decide my fate. Be defeated and I'll decide yours. Σηκώνομαι" She declared, a flare of purple light covering the grounds, pulling them into a barrier. Nanoha gasped, looking up at the sky which was covered with an intricate web of hundreds of interconnected magic circles.

 _Nanoha what happened? A purple wall is covering the whole mountain top!_ Shirou sent frantically.

 _She pulled us into a barrier!_ Nanoha sent back. _Break it as fast as you can!_

"Now then, shall we begin?" Caster laughed. Nanoha growled and chased after her. Fate was about to follow, but at the word begin, she was intercepted by Souichirou who launched a punch, Fate moved to block with Bardiche, but at the last second the fist wavered in midair, slipping under Fate's guard and punching her in the chest. She reeled backwards, as Souichirou followed up his punch with a barrage of attacks. Winded, Fate raised a hand and summoned her magic, a yellow glyph appearing between them.

 **-Plasma Shield-**

Souichirou didn't hesitate, beginning to slam his fists into the shield. As he did, lightning lashed out at him, burning holes in his clothes as he was electrocuted. His expression never changing, he kept pounding the shield and after the fifth blow the shield cracked and shattered.

"No way," Fate gasped, bringing Bardiche into scythe form as she deflected the next blow. The deflected fist effortlessly changed targets, weaving around the scythe and slamming into Fate's collarbone. Her arm went numb as pain shot through her neck. She swung her scythe horizontally, forcing Souichirou to take a step back. She turned and leaped into the air, trying to fly away, only for Souichirou to grab her by the ankle. Before she could pull him into the sky, he brought his arm down smashing her into the ground with enough force to crack the flagstones of the temple ground. She lay there panting, as Souichirou advanced on her prone body.

 _/*/_

High in the sky, Nanoha was staring up at Caster, who was behind her matrix of spell circles and behind that was...something. Nanoha narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what else Caster had up there.

"What are those?" Nanoha asked, cautiously. Caster laughed joyfully.

"Something I copied from you my dear girl. I'll admit your Divine Buster is quite spectacular. But I don't like the name. You should be _specific_ in your praise to the gods. Meet Athena's Tapestry!" she yelled, the circle closest to her activating, sending a giant beam of purple magic down at Nanoha.

 **-Flash Move-** Raising Heart said, as Nanoha blurred out of the way.

"Raising Heart, go Exellion!" Nanoha ordered. "Now Axel Shooter!" A couple dozen pink orbs shot up at Caster who just laughed with glee. Without a command, the magic circles lit up, each orb being shot down by another purple laser, while another beam crashed directly into Nanoha.

 _/*/_

Saber raced up the stairs, coming closer and closer to the purple wall that signified the presence of Caster's barrier. _If Archer and Lancer can break one of those barriers, then so can I_ , she thought to herself as she ran. She skidded to a halt at the final flight of stairs before the gate. Waiting for her at the top step was a androgynous man dressed in a purple kimono.

"Good evening. I am Sasaki Kojirou, the Servant Assassin. I'm afraid my Master has ordered me to stop you," Assassin said, giving a courtly bow. Saber grit her teeth, and glared.

"I am-"

"No introduction needed, my dear Saber," Assassin interrupted. "Indeed, I would hate to give our audience a clue to your identity."

"Then why did you introduce yourself with your name?" Saber asked.

"Because I do not wish for the Grail. For I am no Heroic Spirit. The man Sasaki Kojirou never existed and I am nothing more than a mere wraith," Assassin said. "But I think I would like a proper sword fight before I fade away."

"If I must best you first, then so be it. Prepare yourself Assassin!" Saber said, charging forward. But she was met with a tempest of steel, each blow pushing her back, even as she deflected them. She growled in frustration, unable to get close enough to launch a counter attack. All she could do is defend, but without both feet on the ground she was forced to give ground.

 _How can I get past such a defence?_ Saber thought. "I thought you wanted a duel Assassin," she yelled. "And yet all you do is push me back. What is it you are playing at?"

"Ah, my dear Saber, I would like nothing more than to take your head. But my orders are quite clear and quite unbreakable. I am to defend against you to the best of my ability, no more and no less," Assassin replied. Saber charged again, and again found herself thwarted at every turn. No matter how she ducked and weaved, no matter how she deflected Assassin's blade, it unfailingly would return with another lethal strike that she had to block and allow herself to be pushed back to where she started.

 _There must be some sort of weakness in his defence,_ Saber thought, watching Assassin carefully. Her eyes widened as she spotted a notch on Assassin's once pristine blade.

"Ah, I see you've noticed," Assassin said, smiling ruefully, "my dear Monohoshi Zao is no match for whatever your blade is made out of. Enough clashes and it will shatter."

"Then it is merely a matter of time til victory is mine," Saber said. "You cannot afford to just remain on the defence."

"You're blind if you think that time favours you Saber," Assassin said, mockingly. The bushes rustled and two bone soldiers rushed Saber from either side. She made two quick slashes with her blade, shattering them both.

"And what do you think those cheap-" Saber stopped herself, glancing back down at Shirou, to find at least a dozen more bone soldiers menacing him.

"Don't worry about me Saber! Just keep attacking Assassin," Shirou yelled, lunging and shattering a bone soldier with a powerful downward slash.

"Your master has talent, I'll admit. But how long can he last? And can you shatter my Monohoshi Zao in that time?" Assassin asked.

"Only one way to find out," Saber said, renewing her attack.

 _/*/_

Caster watched as Nanoha was engulfed by the laser. She smiled in satisfaction and kept the magic flowing through the circle. After a good ten seconds she saw the girl stagger out of the laser, supporting herself with her staff as she walked on the ground, smoke rising from her tattered dress as she moved. Caster couldn't help licking her lips as she admired Nanoha's dishevelled appearance. She snapped her fingers, and the next circle in the array opened fire. Nanoha raised a hand, defending herself with a pink shield. The purple laser kept up its assault and cracks began to form throughout the shield.

"Blaster 3!" she heard Nanoha call. Four drones appeared around her, and created a second shield, forming a small bubble around the girl. She released her first shield, her second shield catching the laser, as she took back to the sky. A moment later she emerged from the laser unharmed. Caster quickly activated the next circle in the sequence, but she was too slow. Nanoha had already passed it and was onto the next one.

"Stay still," Caster hissed, activating circle after circle, but Nanoha was just moving too quickly. Caster could only keep track of her by the bright pink line that followed after her as she flew. Dozens of pink orbs raced up from the girl, only to be shot down by the Tapestry's automatic defences. The chase repeated itself, with Caster being unable to land a shot and Nanoha's barrages being shot out of the sky by the Tapestry. This happened three more times before Caster finally clued into what was happening.

"Are you trying to get me to use up all of my prana?" Caster asked, laughing. "Not a bad plan, but I've been draining the prana from the people of this city since before the War even started. I've got prana to spare and even if you do somehow outlast me, I can just drain more!"

Nanoha twisted and turned in midair, accelerating and completely blurring out of sight in response. Caster lost track of her, and quickly scanned the grounds looking for her opponent. Seconds later she found her, standing over the lake, a pink circle and a charging laser pointed directly at Caster. Prana filled the air as Nanoha loaded her device with cartridge after cartridge.

"Exellion Buster!" Nanoha yelled, unleashing a giant pink laser unlike anything Caster had ever seen. The return laser from Athena's Tapestry was a pitiful purple pillar pushing against a virtual mountain of energy.

"I won't lose!" Caster swore, "Στο όνομα της Αθηνάς, ωραίο δώρο, ξετυλίξτε και ανασυνδυάστε σε ένα δόρυ που θα χτυπήσει τον εχθρό μου!" She chanted desperately, the closest twelve magic circles tearing themselves apart and combining into one large circle. The power of her attack increased twelve fold and the Exellion Buster was slowly brought to a halt and slowly inch by inch began to be pushed back towards Nanoha.

"A worthy effort! But this is my domain! And here I am supreme!" Caster yelled, even as a river of gathered prana fed into her combined circle.

 _/*/_

Souichirou thrust a fist at Fate's skull, seeking to knock her fully unconscious, only for the girl to roll away at the last second. His fist smashed into the rock and he had to tug at it to release himself. In that time, Fate quickly cast a binding spell on Souichirou, wrapping him in yellow chains.

 **-Physical Heal-** Bardiche intoned, as a yellow light glowed around Fate's collarbone and torso. There was a faint pop, and Fate sighed in relief, even as Souichirou began to move. He relaxed his body, before twisting his hips, channelling all the force in his body into one powerful punch, shattering the chains binding him. He charged at Fate, his hands swatting away the half dozen electric daggers she launched at him.

"Bardiche, Zanber Form!" Fate ordered, her staff transforming into a massive claymore made of plasma. She swung the blade horizontally, only for Souichirou to narrowly duck under the blade. Again his fists launched their deadly assault, and again Fate's defences were useless against them. One blow to the ribs, one to her upper thigh, a step forward to keep the distance close, two blows to knock Bardiche out of the way, and another to break through Fate's latest shield. All leading up to a final thrust at Fate's skull. Desperately Fate caught the fist with her hand and screamed as her wrist shattered from the force of the blow.

 **-Riot Zanber-** Bardiche said, the claymore becoming a curved short sword. Fate swung the blade in a diagonal slash, but Souichirou just took the blow, judging Fate to be unwilling to actually kill him. Even as the blade cut and cauterized his flesh, his free fist same in towards Fate's temple. A small shield slowed his attack, but he still sent Fate reeling and followed it up with a brutal open palmed strike to the abdomen sending her flying away.

"H-how, are you doing this?" Fate asked, as she pushed herself to one one knee, before rising back up. Souichirou didn't reply, walking casually forward, as lightning surrounded the deep burnt cut across his chest. Fate took a deep breath and coughed at the pain. "Change of plans Bardiche. Return to Assault form."

 **-Sir?-** Bardiche asked, even as it complied. Souichirou charged again, closing the distance between them in a second. Fate raised Bardiche and slammed it into the ground, loading several cartridges at the same time.

"Thunder Rage!" A storm of lightning descended on them both, blasting a massive crater into the ground, and sending Souichirou sprawling. Fate collapsed to a knee, lightning crackling over her as she gasped for breath. Her vision blurred as she fought to stay conscious."No, no way," Fate coughed, seeing Souichirou stand up and begin walking towards her implacably.

 _/*/_

Nanoha gritted her teeth as she stared up at the beam war in front of her. Blood dripped from her hands as cracks began to form on Raising Heart, and her head began to ache. Caster was winning, but Nanoha couldn't break off her own attack anymore. The second she released her attack, Caster's would hit her, and knock her unconscious.

 _At least, I hope it'll only knock me unconscious,_ Nanoha thought nervously, glancing at the closing purple beam. She tore her gaze from it, forcing herself to focus on the environment around her. Looking to Fate to help was no good. She clearly had all she could handle fighting Caster's Master. _That means it'll be up to Saber and Shirou. But what can they do to help? They still need to break the barrier and are simply too far away to get to me. Wait that's it!_ Nanoha looked to the edge of the barrier, where Athena's Tapestry met the edge of reality. _The Tapestry is woven directly into the barrier itself. And so are the mechanisms that Caster is using to channel the mana she stole from the townspeople. If the barrier falls, everything fails!_

 _Shirou are you there?_ She sent telepathically. There was a second of silence, and the purple laser inched a little closer.

 _Yes! Um, I'm a little busy!_ Shirou sent back, a tinge of pain in his 'voice'.

 _Oh no. Are you and Saber alright?_ Nanoha sent.

 _Yeah. I just gotta hold on. She'll beat Assassin soon, and then we'll find a way inside that barrier,_ Shirou sent.

 _Please hurry. Caster is about to beat me,_ Nanoha stared at the purple laser, watching its progress. _I've got about thirty seconds left. Don't try and get in the barrier, just break it._

 _How?_

 _Just hit it as hard as you can. With something at least as strong as my Divine Busters, likely stronger._ Nanoha winced as her teeth began to vibrate with pain, and a shard of crystal fell out of Raising Heart. _Hurry!_

 _/*/_

Saber clashed against Assassin, refusing to relent for even a second. Knowing his blade could not stand up to hers, she changed how she fought. There was no elegance in her strategy now, just brute force as she forced her way forward. Her blows were like a battering ram, aimed to shatter the sword that had formed a wall of steel blocking her path. Assassin slipped his sword out of the way of a blow, only for her sword to cut a deep gorge through the stone steps. She leapt forward, battering aside two strikes, and landed on the top step.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, taking a step forward. Assassin just smiled, and fell into an unusual stance.

"Tsubame Gaeshi," Assassin murmured as his blade shot forward in three simultaneous attacks, each coming from a different angle. Eyes wide, Saber threw herself in the only direction that was open to her. Backwards. She fell down the stairs, stopping her fall near Shirou and immediately disposing of a couple skeleton warriors.

"Damn," she cursed, even as her scalp began bleeding from her near miss. She charged back up the stairs, only to be met once again by Assassin's blade.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled, ducking under a blow from one of the skeletons and shattering it with his return swing. He yelped as another blow tore open his cheek.

"What?" Saber yelled back, her frustration giving her blows even more power.

"Use your Noble Phantasm! We need to bring that barrier down now!" Shirou yelled. Sensing the urgency in his voice, Saber didn't argue. She broke off her attack, and took a deep breath. Invisible Air blew away in a furious maelstrom, blasting nearby skeletons away, as her blade was revealed with a furious golden light. Saber brought the blade above her head, taking careful aim.

"EX-"she brought the blade down "-CALIBUR!" The beam of light from the Sword of Promised Victory shone forth, cutting a path through the stairs and the lip of the hill.

"How beau-" Assassin said, before the blast consumed the upper half of his body. Excalibur's power tore through the gate to the temple, before shattering Caster's barrier like cheap glass. Even as the purple light faded into the natural colour of the night, Excalibur's power shone on, shooting across the sky with a brilliant burst of golden light.

 _/*/_

"What? No!" Caster yelled, as Athena's Tapestry was shattered along with her barrier. The energy from the men she drained ran wild, buffeting her and spinning her around. As she spun, her beam war with Nanoha ended in an explosion of smoke, dust, and water near Nanoha. She spared a quick glance for her opponent, and not seeing any telltale pink light, turned her attention to the charging Saber that was rapidly approaching her Master.

"Αποσυνθέτω" she said, a beam of greenish light emitting from her upraised hand. She aimed for the ground beneath Saber's feet and smiled with satisfaction as it turned to dust beneath her feet, dumping the hero into a deep pit. _Okay, we're not finished yet. Saber seems to be exhausted from using Excalibur. Fate and Nanoha are almost done as well. I'll finish the two mages off, and then go collect Saber's master and take his command seals._

"Saber, get us clear! Get us clear!" Fate yelled frantically, distracting Caster. Saber leaped out of the pit, grabbed Fate, and immediately began to sprint for the temple's gate. Souichirou glanced upwards and ran after them. Unable to stop herself, Caster turned around, her jaw dropping in awe at the sight. A pink star shone above her, its power barely contained by a massive magic circle that covered the sky.

 _That's all the energy that I stole from the town. No, it's even more than that. It's all that energy plus everything that was used during this fight._ Caster thought, terrified and unable to move a muscle. Nanoha could barely be seen behind the massive sphere of energy, but Caster fancied she could see her cold blue eyes as she drew her staff back to strike. _She...she's a demon! A devil! There's no way a human could handle that much power!_

"Now take this! All the magic you stole! All the magic I've got! STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there's the second half. I didn't expect this fight scene to basically become a chapter in of itself, but I suppose it deserved to be.**

 **This chapter marks what I consider to be the end of part 1 of the story. The next two chapters will be interludes, they should be much smaller, and won't really involve any of the viewpoints of the main characters.**

 **I hope I did justice to Caster and Souichirou. The pair of them make for a deadly combo, but at the same time, they were basically defeated by Rin and Shirou, no Servants necessary.**

 **Souichirou vs Fate was a interesting fight. On one hand, Souichirou utterly manhandles Saber in their first encounter, so Fate isn't nearly skilled enough to last in close combat. On the other, all Fate needs to do to win is get away. Souichirou can't fly and has limited defense against ranged attacks. Fate has shields that can react to attacks slipping past her guard, but Souichirou knows Fate isn't trying to kill him, and exploits that brutally, taking blows he could normally dodge or block in order to keep hitting Fate.**

 **Saber vs Assassin was much like the canon fight, except Assassin was Command Spell ordered to keep the high ground as much as possible, and thus turning into a battle of endurance between their blades. Much like canon, the damage Assassin's sword took enabled Saber to escape his Noble Phantasm. Unlike canon, Assassin used it early, so Saber wasn't in optimal range, but could only retreat in response.**

 **Athena's Tapestry is something I came up with from Fate Kallied Prism. Combined with the essence she stole, she basically had infinite, rapid firing Divine Busters. That would self fire if anything got too close to them, so no just flying past. Its only real flaw is that each shot is basically preaimed, making it hard to hit a fast moving target. Well that, and needing to be anchored to a barrier so the circles wouldn't just disperse without Caster's constant attention.**

 **Overall though, Caster would have won if it weren't for Excalibur being used. Fate was on her last legs, Nanoha had gotten into a contest of power she couldn't win, and Saber was locked outside the barrier. Her only way in was to break it open with her Noble Phantasm, something that Caster had no way of knowing and planning for. Once that happened though, Caster began to panic, and couldn't manage stopping Saber, finishing off Fate, and keeping track of Nanoha at the same time.**


	10. Interlude: Starlight Breaker

Sakura couldn't sleep. She just stood by the front gate, waiting anxiously for Shirou and the others to come home. Her mind raced with what could be happening, picturing terrible scenario after terrible scenario. She shivered in the cold night air, staring in the direction of the temple. Thus she was the first to noticed the bright yellow light of Excalibur. It lasted a heartbeat, and was followed by the birth of a star. She shielded her eyes as it crashed down upon the mountain in an unstoppable explosion, that sent shockwaves through Sakura's feet as she staggered back from the force of the wind blowing from the explosion. Lights flickered on throughout the neighbourhood as people woke up, wondering what just happened.

 _What was that? Was that...Nanoha?_ Sakura thought, her eyes wide with fear even as a hopeful smile snuck onto her face. Her chest began to ache and burn as she stared expectantly at the cloud of dust surrounding the mountaintop, hoping to see her Senpai return, and fearing that he had already fallen by the time Nanoha had unleashed her spell.

 _/*/_

Gilgamesh was bored. This war was so limiting in so many ways. Sure, he was looking forward to the end, of finally claiming Saber as his own, of seeing what was inside the Grail, and purging the extraneous humans who infested his garden, but he didn't have anything to actually _do._ He couldn't even wander the city for fear that Saber would spot him. Not that she could do anything about him or his plans, but he would prefer for the revelation that he was still alive be appropriately dramatic. The look of fear and despair on her face would be delightful. Unfortunate though, since he couldn't even indulge in the few pleasures this city had to offer.

Nor could he witness these mages who had so brazenly challenged the Servants of the War. Such hubris, such a lofty, impossible dream, for a mortal of this age to challenge a hero? Perhaps they might find some success in defeating anti-heroes or the monsters like the Caster of his war, but any true hero should be able to bring them down. Still from the stories the mongrel had been telling, well, it made him hope that they somehow survived until it was time to reveal himself. He longed to witness their expressions as they faced his full power.

Gilgamesh blinked, feeling the air shift minutely. "So it looks like she has finally unleashed Excalibur," he said to himself as he moved to the window to look out on the town. He arrived in time to see Nanoha's Starlight Breaker be unleashed. He watched as the magic created a massive explosion and smiled.

"Now that is truly interesting. I simply have to meet these strange mages for myself."

 _/*/_

Illya was trying to sleep and wasn't having the most success at it. Finally she gave up, slipping out of her bed, and walking across the frozen marble floor. She ignored the chill air, walking outside in her nightgown. This war was moving slower than she expected. Not a single Servant had fallen yet, despite the many battles her familiars had reported.

"Maybe I should take action myself. Something something about doing it myself?" Illya mused to herself. "Arrgh, why is it so hard to summon a bunch of heroes to murder each other over an all powerful wish granting device? In fact, they should all just kill themselves to save everyone some time and effort, because they don't have a chance against Berserker to begin with! Then Onii-chan won't do something stupid like getting himself killed trying to save a Servant who would die anyways! Except he didn't! Somehow! Which is a good thing! So I can kill him! Which is a thing I totally still want to do!" she ranted to herself, throwing her arms in the air. There was a flash of light in the distance, and Illya clutched her chest in pain.

"Owie, what was that? This burning...someone damaged the Greater Holy Grail? How? No, stupid question Illya, a Noble Phantasm of some sort obviously. Why? And who?" Illya whined. There was a low growl as a wave of bloodlust filled the courtyard. With surprising tenderness, Berserker gently lifted Illya up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Right. Something weird is going on and I'm going to figure out what it is," Illya declared. She yawned, and blinked her eyes as Berserker brought her back inside."Tomorrow. I'll figure out what's going on tomorrow."

 _/*/_

The Holy Grail was not a cup. It was barely a container. Yes, it held mana, but that's like saying a space ship was like a donkey pulled cart because they both moved. True, but completely inaccurate. The Holy Grail did so much more than just containing mana. It had many functions. Summoning the Heroic Spirits was a big one, using the slightest catalyst to select the appropriate spirit from the Throne of Heroes and bringing them into the modern world, and failing a catalyst, simply using the personality of the Master as a catalyst. Then there was finding the Masters themselves. Every time, selecting those who had the magic necessary, and a strong wish? It was a lot harder than it seemed. And every time it got a little harder. This time it hadn't even been able to find a full seven, allowing a summon to summon a summon of their own. Then there was the wish granting itself. Wielding an incomprehensible amount of power to grant a complex and usually impossible wish? Well, was that any less of a miracle than the miracle it was granting in the first place? And it did it all without a brain, or any kind of mind at all.

So no, the Holy Grail wasn't a mere container. In fact, if it was capable of thinking, it might even be insulted by the comparison. It was more like a computer. It took complex orders to undergo complex tasks. If it made a mistake, well, usually the mistake could be found within the order itself. Or to put it another way, the Grail itself didn't make a mistake, the people giving it orders did, and it completed the unintended task that such a mistake generated. Such as the summoning of a Heroic Spirit who was also a wish. Such as granting said wish, when the Heroic Spirit reached the Grail by being destroyed. Such as destroying the world, if said wish ever reached the outside world.

But much like how a spaceship and a cart both moved, the Holy Grail did have one thing in common with a cup. They both contained. The Grail might not know it was protecting the world by keeping its granted wish contained within itself, but it did. The wish could not spill out into the real world, not without someone completing the ritual known as the Holy Grail War. And if someone were to notice that the Grail contained such a vile wish, well, any force strong enough to breach the Grail's walls would also be powerful enough to destroy said wish. And if they lacked said force, isn't it convenient that they would be able to demand a wish from the Grail? The destruction of the Grail, by the Grail would be an easy wish to grant in comparison to world peace, resurrecting the dead, or even immortality.

So the idea that someone would unleash the wish inside the Grail by accident was almost unthinkable. The Grail was contained in a safe, hidden area. It would take someone aiming almost directly at the Grail with enough power to blow through a mountain. They would have to be aimed almost straight down, or else they would almost certainly miss. And they would need to be fighting in a location that really, was a horrible place for most beings to fight in. Someone unleashing the vile wish by accident was almost impossible. Deliberately, sure. If someone wanted to pour out the infinite curses it had granted, all they would have to do is win the Grail War. Or if they wanted a more selfish wish granted, and chose to ignore the curses it contained? Well that would be awful, but it would hardly be an accident.

But the thing about almost impossible is the word almost. That means it's not impossible. That it is, in fact, very possible. Unlikely maybe, but unlikely things happen all the time. In fact, you could argue that intelligent life itself was so insanely unlikely that in comparison, everything else was incredibly likely. So when Nanoha shot the most powerful Starlight Breaker she had and would ever shoot, it defeated her target as intended. It also blew through the thick mountain rock. Really, truthfully, it didn't blow through the whole mountain. If the mountain was solid, it would've taken out maybe a couple hundred meters of rock. That's like, half a mountain. Less even. But this mountain contained the Greater Holy Grail, which in of itself, was contained in a vast open cavern. Which mean that those few hundred meters were only enough to dull the blast from the Starlight Breaker. It breached the cavern, and spent its last bit of fury on the framework that made up the Grail. But the Grail was sturdy, and it would need a direct hit to actually be destroyed by such an attack. The Starlight Breaker only caused a tiny crack in the container of the Holy Grail.

And there in the darkness, something began to drip.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So a small interlude chapter for you all, pretty much of important characters reacting to Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, which very much did not get contained within a barrier and was thus visible for everyone to see. There will be more reactions to that later.**

 **But for now, well as King of Fans said in the comments, the easy part is over. Now it's time for all the big scary monsters to come out and play.**


	11. Chapter 9

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

There was a beeping noise. Some sort of machine. She sniffed the air. It was clean, with the faint smell of chemicals, tickling her nostrils. The sun was bright and warm against her face. Her arm-

 _No, don't think about that yet,_ she thought, focusing on other things. She wasn't fully dressed. Her legs, at least, were bare. She wasn't wearing shoes or socks. There was cloth around her. It was warm and clean. A blanket. There were voices nearby. She couldn't hear them clearly, so she took a risk and reinforced her ears.

"-calling it a miracle," one voice, a younger female said.

"Well it did happen at a temple. If there would be a miracle, wouldn't it happen there?" an older women replied.

 _A miracle? The Grail War is on. Was someone spotted? Do I need to clean this up?_

"Still what are the odds that a meteorite would hit here?"

"About the same as anywhere else on the planet? We should just be thankful that it landed outside of town and that no one was hurt."

 _Okay that's it. I need more information and listening in is just confusing me,_ Bazett opened her eyes. She blinked, trying to clear the gunk out of her eyes. She went to raise her hand to wipe her eyes, her blood going cold when nothing responded. _My arm-_

 _. .beep._ The heart monitor caught her growing panic. Her door opened and the nurses outside the door rushed in.

"Miss, you're awake!" the younger of the two exclaimed, seeing Bazett's open, teary eyes. "It's okay, you're safe here," she added.

"It's okay Miss. You're safe. We won't let anyone hurt you," the other nurse said. "It's okay to cry. It's normal, it's natural. No one will think less of you if you need a good cry right now." Bazett hated herself, but at the nurse's words tears began to drip from her eyes, and Bazett did her best to muffle her sobs with her remaining arm. After a few minutes she regained her composure, but before she could speak one of the nurses interrupted her.

"Oh no, Miss, don't try and speak yet. You've been unconscious for a couple days now. You need to drink some water before you try speaking," the younger nurse said, rushing to fill a cup with water, and gently bringing it up to Bazett's lips.

"And now that you're awake, let's remove that IV," the other nurse said, gently pulling the needle free, and quickly bandaging the vein it was inserted in. Bazett allowed their ministrations, closing her eyes and focusing on herself.

 _I'm alive. And in a hospital. How? I was unable to move, bleeding out, and in a barrier that should keep any random person from entering. Lancer,_ At the thought, Bazett's eyes began to water again, but she angrily blinked away the tears. _My Servant would have been ordered to leave me to die. And there is no way the Inquisitor would have shown me mercy._

"-," Bazett tried to speak, and felt a momentary surge of panic when no noise came from her throat. She coughed, and took another sip of the offered soup. "H-how?" she asked, her voice still weak.

"A pair of young girls brought you here," the older nurse said, understanding the question. "They left their phone numbers if you want to contact them." Bazett smiled in thanks.

"My stuff?" she rasped.

"You shirt was ruined, so it was incinerated," the younger nurse said. "You shoes and pants were washed and will be waiting for you at the check out. We'll give you a new shirt, so don't worry about that."

"Anything else?" Bazett said, shaking her head.

"The girls didn't bring anything else with them. Ah, are you missing your wallet? Were you robbed?" the younger nurse asked, getting excited. Bazett shook her head. "Oh. Um, what is your name Miss? The girls didn't have a name to give us."

"I'm Bazett Fraga McRemitz," Bazett said. "Who were the girls who saved me?"

"Let me check," the younger nurse bustled off. The older nurse stayed behind, refilling Bazett's soup.

"It was quite strange. The two girls showed up out of nowhere, late at night, carrying you. And you were barely bleeding even though you had such a horrible wound. And the address they said they found you at! It was so far away! And yet they carried you all that way instead of calling an ambulance," the older nurse chatted as Bazett enjoyed her soup. Sighing, Bazett caught the nurse's eye, hypnotizing her with a glance.

"Such oddities and unimportant and not worth mentioning," she said, enforcing her order with the smallest bit of magic possible. The nurse nodded, blinked, and was free of the hypnosis.

"My, where had my mind gone? I've completely lost my train of thought," the older nurse said, and the younger nurse returned.

"The two girls were Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi," the younger nurse said.

"Thanks," Bazett said, with a smile as she tried to rise from the bed.

"Ah, Miss McRemitz, you mustn't do that!" the younger nurse said, rushing over to gently push Bazett back down. Bazett didn't resist. She didn't have the strength to. When she pushed herself up, she was terrified by how weak her ordeal had left her.

"You just stay here, and eat your soup. It'll be another couple of days before you can even think about walking," the older nurse said, sternly.

 _Looks like I'm stuck. Well this isn't the worst. That Inquisitor doesn't know I'm here, or else I'd already be dead. And if the girls meant me harm, they would've left me to die, or at least, kept me prisoner. Still, it's very strange. Those girls were definitely magi. And one of them is from Japan going by their names. Perhaps a Master and their Servant? But why would they save me?_ Bazett thought, as her eyes slowly drifted closed. _I suppose it isn't truly important. They did save me and that is a debt to be repaid. But more critically my Servant was stolen and I was betrayed. That is something I must address as soon as I am well._

 _/*/_

They watched the news while Shirou cleaned up from breakfast. The top story was all about the miraculous events of last night, how the priests of the temple were warned in their sleep that a meteorite would fall upon their home, allowing them to evacuate safely.

"You got quite lucky that the ordinary people of this town came up with such a convenient excuse," Caster's disembodied voice said from beside Souichirou.

"No more lucky then you were when I was able to form a contract with you before you entirely faded away," Fate snapped. "Though truthfully, we've never had to worry about hiding our magic. Just keep it out of sight and people will come up with their own reasons to explain what happened," she added in a nicer tone of voice.

"Like at the school," Shirou said, returning to the dining table. "Everyone just decided it was a gas leak even though there was no evidence of it."

"Exactly," Fate replied.

"Well then. Now that we have eaten and rested it's time we began this war meeting," Saber said. "Wake Lady Nanoha so that we may begin."

"I'd rather not," Fate said, frowning. "The fact that our voices haven't woken her up proves how exhausted she is," she gestured to the slumbering Nanoha, who was currently using Fate's lap as a pillow. "Also, I'd rather she isn't awake to argue about what I have to say."

"And what's that?" Saber asked.

"Nanoha can't fight right now. She pushed herself too far with that damn Blaster System of hers. That alone would be bad enough, but she then handled that Starlight breaker," Fate said. "It simply had too much mana for even Nanoha to handle safely. As a result, she suffering from mana poisoning. Before you ask, it's a condition where trace amounts of mana get stuck inside the cells of your body. With time the magic slowly pulls out of the body, and returns to the world. In small doses it's excruciating and tiring in the extreme. In major cases, it's lethal as the mana tears tiny holes in your organs as it escapes. Using any magic at all just exacerbates the condition as you end up pumping more mana into your body."

"And Nanoha is suffering from that?" Sakura asked, her hands held over her mouth in shock.

"Yes. Judging from her current condition it'll be a couple weeks until Nanoha can safely use magic again," Fate said.

"So what's wrong with Nanoha being awake when you tell us that?" Shirou asked, scratching his head.

"She'd deny it. She'd try and fight even if doing so would tear her apart," Fate said, flatly.

"That is not good," Saber said. "I must confess, I am not in the best condition myself."

"What's wrong?" Fate asked.

"Excalibur takes a lot of mana to operate, and Shirou is unable to recharge my depleted reserves at any speed. I estimate I can use Excalibur one more time before running out of mana entirely," Saber said.

"I'm sorry. If I wasn't such a useless Master, you wouldn't be in this position," Shirou apologized. Saber grimaced.

"It's alright Shirou. We will make due. Besides, we are almost to the end of the Holy Grail. With Caster's defeat, we need only defeat Archer and Lancer, before facing Berserker," Saber said.

"Easier said than done," Caster said, still dematerialized. "Are you sure you can afford to have me just sitting on the sidelines while you fight?"

"Yes. I will not give you any more mana than the bare minimum to keep you alive," Fate said, sternly.

"Are you sure? I can be quite the valuable ally," Caster said.

"You had your chance to be our ally," Fate snapped. "Did you really think there would be no consequences for fighting us? We may not kill you, but you ruined any chance of being our friend and ally. Instead you'll remain our prisoner until you can properly face judgment."

"Well-"

"And furthermore, you have almost no mana left of your own. Souichirou can't provide you with any. So for you to be effective, I would have to power all of your spells anyways, since there is no chance that we would allow you to resume feeding off the people of the city," Fate added, cutting Caster off.

"Mmm," Nanoha stirred, reaching a hand up to pat Fate's head. "Don't be angry Fate," she mumbled. Fate froze for a second, before gently grabbing Nanoha's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry," she said, smiling down at Nanoha, who smiled back and snuggled deeper into Fate's lap.

"I approve," Saber said. "Trusting a foe with your back is always risky, but even more so when they've made it clear that they are dishonourable and treacherous. As is, I am unclear why we have not more rigorously secured Souichirou."

"I will not take any action that will risk Caster's life," Souichirou said, speaking for the first time that day.

"Besides, without Caster's magic augmenting his blows he shouldn't be able to break through my shields or your armour," Fate said.

"He is still a threat. Perhaps not to the two of us, but he could strike at Nanoha, Sakura, or Shirou with ease. And with how skilled of a martial artist he is, I am not confident in our ability to prevent him from doing so," Saber argued. Fate paused, then nodded.

"True enough. Bardiche?" Fate said, raising her necklace. Bardiche flashed yellow, and yellow chains encircled Souichirou's wrists and ankles. "There, that should hobble his combat efficiency without crippling his day to day life."

"This is acceptable," Souichirou said. Sensing the magic, Nanoha yawned, blinking her eyes and sitting up. She still leaned against Fate, but was otherwise awake.

"Speaking of prisoners, what of Issei and Shinji?" Shirou asked.

"Issei has already left," Sakura said. "Fate released his bindings last night, and he woke up very early this morning. When I told him what happened, he rushed off to the temple."

"Well okay. That just leave Shinji. What should we do with him?" Shirou asked. An awkward silence fell on the table.

"I analyzed Shinji yesterday. He has no magical energy at all. And I mean none. Even a tree or blade of grass has some magical energy, but him? Nothing," Fate said. "Ah, sorry, I got distracted. The point is, that since he's not a mage, the TSAB's usual punishment for inhabitants of Unadministered worlds would be completely ineffective."

"What is the normal punishment for mages on Unadministered worlds?" Shirou asked.

"The mage's magic is sealed for a certain period of time, or even permanently if the crime is great enough," Nanoha said, sleepily.

"And since Shinji has no magic, that wouldn't do anything," Fate finished.

"Is that all? Does the TSAB not believe in imprisoning its criminals?" Saber asked, puzzled.

"No, they do. The problem is that Earth is an Unadministered world, which means the TSAB only intervenes here for two reasons, to prevent the activation of Lost Logia, and to prevent alien mages from abusing the native residents," Fate explained. "Shinji is technically guilty of the first, but even if he was a full mage, he would still not technically be under the TSAB's jurisdiction. They would seal his magic to prevent him from trying to repeat his crimes, but would otherwise turn him over to local authorities and allow them to punish him."

"And how would the local mages punish him?" Nanoha asked.

"Oh they almost certainly would kill him," Caster replied.

"Please no. My brother may have issues, but I don't want him to die," Sakura pleaded.

"I'm also not comfortable with giving Shinji to the Mage's Association, particularly if it means he'll be killed. That's no better than us killing him ourselves," Shirou said. Sakura shot him an appreciative smile.

"I understand your feelings, but Shinji is a monster," Saber said, leaning forward. "He has assaulted at least one girl, and tried to murder the entire school. He may have also killed who knows how many other girls in the city. He must be punished."

"Well it's not like the Mage's Association will actually be punishing him for that," Sakura said, bitterly. "They'll only kill him because he almost revealed magic. In their eyes, Shinji's only sin is failure."

"So the Mage's Association is out. And so is the TSAB. Who does that leave?" Shirou asked.

"Why the rest of humanity of course," Caster said, amused.

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked.

"It's as my lovely Saber said, that trash of a human being is guilty of many crimes. So frame him for those crimes," Caster said, smugly.

"What? But framing someone is against the law," Fate said, frowning.

"Perhaps. But don't think of it s framing him. After all, he _did_ do those horrible things. We are just presenting his crimes to the police in a manner they will understand," Caster said.

"I suppose so. But how would we go about actually framing him?" Nanoha asked.

"Just hypnotize a teacher and a couple of cops," Caster suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work," Fate said. "Without actual evidence present, it's unlikely that Shinji would be convicted. The Matous are rich, and he is a minor. It's certainly be a problem for them, but in all likelihood, Shinji would go free."

"Grampa wouldn't allow Shinji to go to prison, not if freeing him was as easy as just undoing some hypnosis, or hypnotizing a few people himself," Sakura added. "If we want Shinji to actually stay in prison the proof needs to be ironclad, and hard to remove."

"A video then," Nanoha said. "Raising Heart can create a fake video of Shinji sabotaging the gas pipes in the school. Or of attacking one of his victims."

"Won't the police be able to tell it's fake?" Shirou asked.

"No. Our Devices can already simulate full combat scenarios for training purposes. A simple video would be relatively easy," Fate said. "On that note, Bardiche will be creating the video. Raising Heart was also damaged in the fight with Caster and is undergoing autorepairs."

"Mm," Nanoha hummed, nodding.

"I'll leave that to you then," Saber said. "In the meantime, what should our next course of action be?" The others exchanged glances, before Fate shrugged.

"Rest I suppose," she said. "Nanoha is out of commission, you're tired, and I haven't fully healed from my fight with Souichirou either. Supporting Caster isn't easy either. I'm not going to be able to fight at full effectiveness in our next battle. Thankfully my fighting style isn't as mana hungry as Nanoha's is."

"I can still fight in an emergency," Nanoha protested. Everyone else ignored her, and she pouted.

"Tch, I suppose you are correct, though it is galling to sit back and do nothing," Saber said, clicking her tongue. "However we must be on guard. Right now, we are very vulnerable and can't afford to fight. So we need to think of ways we can defend this place if we are attacked, or other ways to prepare." The group was silent.

"I can step up my training," Shirou offered. "Saber, you've been great. But perhaps Nanoha or Fate could try teaching me some of their magic?"

"Sure!" Nanoha said, smiling. "I can help with that. Raising Heart has some really nice training programs."

"Umm, I'm not very good at magic," Sakura said, shrinking down in her seat. "But, in an emergency, I could have Rider fight?"

"I'm not comfortable with that. Your condition is fragile enough and the strain of running a Servant at full power could do some serious damage," Fate said frowning.

"Regardless, it may come to that," Saber said. She held up a hand to stop Fate from speaking. "I agree that Sakura is in no condition to fight, and I don't like the idea of trusting Rider in a fight, but we might not have a choice. If we are attacked by Servants, they would likely kill Sakura, so she really has nothing to lose."

"It won't be necessary. We can protect her without her having to fight," Nanoha said, confidently. Saber looked at Nanoha doubtfully and before arching an eyebrow at Fate. Fate sighed and nodded.

"I'll teach Sakura how to remove the bindings on Rider. I don't like it, but being helpless while your family is fighting around you is an awful experience," Fate said. "That being said, if we are attacked, our first move should be to retreat. There's nothing absolutely critical here that we cannot abandon. In fact, I could teleport us off planet and we could spend a week camping to rest."

"That's amazing," Caster sighed, longingly. "Functional Second Magic, and you treat it as mundanely as taking a bus across town." She paused. "Ahem. It's not a good idea though. The Grail is helping support our existence. Leaving the planet, even leaving the town, would make it much more difficult to sustain our bodies. You might be able to handle it Fate, but I'm not so confident that our sickly little flower over there could, or the boy."

"It's a fine idea though. We should look into setting up a secondary base we can fall back to if we are attacked," Saber said.

"One final thing. I might have a way to refill your mana faster Saber," Fate said. "I'll look into it, make sure it actually works first."

"That's wonderful!" Saber said, smiling. "If that's all, then let us begin the day's tasks. Shirou, I await you in the dojo."

 _/*/_

Fate and Nanoha remained behind at the table when everyone else had left. "So umm," Nanoha began.

"Yes, Nanoha?" Fate asked.

"Umm, Nyhaha, could you um, give me a hand up? My feet seem to have fallen asleep," Nanoha asked. Rather than help her up, Fate picked her up in a bridal carry.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Nanoha," Fate said, kissing Nanoha on the nose.

"Nyhahaha," Nanoha giggled, wiggling a little bit. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Fate said. "Silly girl, you can relax and heal okay? I'll protect everyone for a little while." She carried Nanoha to their room, and had just gotten her settled in bed when there was a knock of the door.

"Umm, hi Fate," Sakura said, nervously. She fidgeted, gazing anxiously at Fate.

"Hi Sakura, how can I help you?" Fate asked, a bemused smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't need help with anything. I just, um," Sakura said, fidgeting some more, "I thought of something I might be able to do to help Nanoha heal."

"Really? What's that?" Fate asked.

"My magic, that is to say, the Matou magic, is based around taking," Sakura said. "So, I thought, I might be able to take the magic out of Nanoha's body."

"That's great news," Fate said, smiling. Sakura looked away, "what's wrong Sakura?" she asked. Sakura flinched a little before meeting Fate's gaze.

"I don't know if it'll work. I've never done something like that before," Sakura said. "Also..." she trailed off.

"Also what?" Fate asked patiently. Sakura blushed, stepped forward and whispered something in Fate's ear.

"Ah. Well, um, that's a bit of a problem," Fate said, blushing herself. "Well. Ahem. I'll stay with Nanoha the whole time, and make sure you don't, um, lose control." Sakura just nodded, blushing too fiercely to speak. They entered the room together, and Sakura explained to Nanoha why she was there.

"It's probably going to hurt a bunch, and I don't know if it'll work," Sakura said, finishing her explanation.

"Nyhaha, well, let's give it a shot," Nanoha said cheerfully, from where she was lying in bed. "If it'll get me back in the sky sooner, then I can handle a little pain."

"O-okay then. Here goes," Sakura said, taking a deep breath. She began to murmur a chant under her breath, before leaning forward and lightly kissing Nanoha on the forehead. Nanoha stiffened, her face paling, as Sakura pushed her lips more firmly against Nanoha. When she pulled away, her cheeks were lightly flushed, and there was a lip shaped bruise on Nanoha's forehead.

"Did it work?" Nanoha asked, her voice faint.

"Oh yes," Sakura breathed, as Fate double checked Nanoha's condition with Bardiche.

"It is working," Fate said reluctantly. "She'll have to kiss you all over your body, but she's pulling the mana out quickly. But I don't like it. Forcing the mana out is damaging your body, and we won't be able to heal it until you've fully recovered."

"But I'll be better in a matter of days instead of weeks right?" Nanoha asked. "Then it's worth it. I can handle it." Contrary to her words her hand shot out and grabbed Fate's. Fate felt her squeeze her hand tightly as Sakura bent down for another kiss.

 _/*/_

Shirou was walking down the hallway to the bath. He stretched his sore muscles and rubbed at the bruises on his head.

"Geeze, Saber doesn't know how to hold back. Still, I can feel myself getting better. I can actually last a couple of passes before she hits me with her sword," Shirou said to himself. "Now I'll just take a quick shower and then go buy some groceries for lunch and dinner."

"Senpai?" a warm, dazed voice asked.

"Huh? Sakura? What's wrong?" Shirou asked, seeing Sakura slumped on the floor in front of the bathroom. Her hair was wet, she had clearly just finished using the bath herself. Oddly, her clothes were soaked, as if she hadn't bothered getting changed before entering the bath. Shirou quickly moved to help Sakura up, but was tackled by her instead.

"Hehehe, Senpai," Sakura giggled, squeezing her still wet body against Shirou. The water dripping from here clothes was cold, but Sakura's skin was feverish. "I caaaught youuu," she sang, nuzzling into Shirou's chest.

"Sakura! You're burning up! And, you're, all, um," Shirou stuttered, his arms flailing comically as he tried to figure out a way to push Sakura off him without actually touching her.

"Wet?" Sakura said, suggestively.

"No!" Shirou yelped. "I mean, your breasts are,-" Shirou bit his tongue, trying to restore his rapidly fading sanity. Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Senpai," Sakura said, her eyes lidded. "I was good Senpai, do I get a reward?"

"Good?" Shirou asked.

"Emhm," Sakura hummed. "I pulled the mana out of Nanoha's body so she can heal faster. And it felt amazing," Sakura breathed. "Does it always feel so good to help people, Senpai? Is that why you're such a good person?"

"Huh? I'm not that good of a person, and-" Shirou said, his mind freezing as Sakura shifted her body, inching up towards his face.

"You are," Sakura said, her breath tickling Shirou's neck. "You're going to save me. You and Nanoha. But Nanoha has Fate, and Fate has Nanoha. They won't steal you from me. Once they cure me, I'll be able to stay with you." Her words sent ice down Shirou spine, allowing him to finally think clearly again.

"Cure you? Save you? Sakura, how sick are you?" Shirou asked, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and pulling her away from him.

"Senpai," she said, gazing into his eyes. She tried to push closer, but Shirou held her still. "Senpai, don't you love me?" she asked, pouting.

"What's going on here?" Saber asked, suddenly showing up. "I thought you would be preparing lunch, Shirou." Shirou breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"Saber, thank goodness you're here. Sakura's not in her right mind right now," Shirou said, silently begging Saber for help.

"I understand," Saber said, coming over and pulling Sakura off of Shirou.

"No, stop it! You can't have Senpai, don't steal him away from me," Sakura hissed, batting ineffectually at Saber with her hands.

"I'll take her to her room. Rider can watch over her until she snaps out of it," Saber said, carrying Sakura away who was flailing the entire time. Shirou just watched them go.

"What on Earth do I do about that?" Shirou asked himself.

 _/*/_

 _So what can I do? Sakura is really sick, but she's not telling me how sick she is. But apparently Nanoha can cure her? So are they just waiting for Nanoha to recover first? Or perhaps they meant that Nanoha knows someone who can heal her? Which is good news I guess. But how long has Sakura been sick? From how she was talking it seems like it's been a long time. And her sickness sounds serious, like she isn't expecting to survive serious. And that she's, she's been in love with me? I think? I mean she did do, umm, all of that. I'm pretty sure that means she's in love with me. But on the other hand she clearly wasn't in her right mind. Maybe Sakura just gets like that when she's drunk. I think Taiga said something about affectionate drunks, so if I give Sakura some alcohol she'd..._ Shirou shook his head, focusing on his shopping and trying to push what happened out of his thoughts. For all of of a minute before he started thinking about what happened once again as he did his shopping.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" a voice yelled at him, sounding cross.

"Wha?" Shirou started, looking around wildly.

"Down here, Onii-chan," Illya said, glaring at him. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore a lady?"

"Ah, sorry Illya! I mean, Illyasviel! Sorry," Shirou said, bowing in apology.

"Mmmmm," Illya growled.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, I just blurted it out without thinking, sorry," Shirou apologized again.

"What's your name?" Illya asked.

"Huh?"

"It's not fair that you haven't told me your name. I introduced myself in our first meeting, but you still haven't told me yours," Illya said.

"Ah, that's true. I'm Shirou Emiya. It's nice to meet you," Shirou said, politely.

"Shirou huh? Shirou. Yeah! I like that name Shirou, it's pretty and it suits you," Illya said, cheerfully. "Just for that, I'll forgive you for what you just did," she added, hugging Shirou's arm.

"Huh? Illyasviel!" Shirou gasped, swinging his arm about. Illya just giggled as she clung to Shirou, enjoying being swung around.

"No, no, Shirou. Call me Illya!" she said.

"Okay, Illya. So why are you here? Are you planning on fighting?" Shirou asked, stiffing up at the memory of Berserker.

"Why do you want to fight?" Illya asked. "Because I can call Berserker if you really want to."

"N-no, I don't want to fight," Shirou said.

"Right?" Illya said, clasping her hands behind her back, and smiling cutely at Shirou. "Fighting between Masters is at night. Since it's day, we can talk and play all we want!"

"Umm, yeah," Shirou said, awkwardly. Illya didn't seem to notice, grabbing Shirou's hands and dragging him away.

"Come on, come on, I want to show you a park I found," Illya said, as she ran. She brought them to a deserted park, where she sat on a nearby bench and patted the spot beside her for Shirou to sit down in.

"So was there any reason in particular you wanted to talk to me?" Shirou asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk," Illya said. They sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"Soooo," Shirou started. "Did you have any questions or something to ask? I mean, I was kinda expecting you had something you wanted to know, but well, you aren't saying anything. You're just kicking your feet and watching the sky."

"Well do you promise not to get mad?" Illya asked, nervously. "It is kinda important."

"I promise," Shirou said.

"Do you like me?"

"Phh, what? What do you mean do I like you?" Shirou yelled, standing up.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!" Illya yelled back, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Liar liar Shirou!"

"I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous! First Sakura asks me if I love her, and now Illya shows up randomly asking me if I like you, and it's just all so crazy! The last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me, and now you're all happy and cheerful like it never happened!" Shirou shouted frustrated. Illya pouted, and turned to run away, but Shirou caught her wrist before she could get anywhere. The air went still as Shirou felt the raw power that Illya was gathering to strike him down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," Shirou apologized, bowing. "I was just so surprised."

"So?" Illya demanded, still frowning. "What's the answer to my question?"

"I don't hate you," Shirou admitted. "I'd really like to get to know you better as well. Okay Illya? So how about you ask me another question?"

"Hmm, okay," Illya said, sitting back down. "So, who's this Sakura girl? The one who asked if you love her? Is she your girlfriend?" Shirou blushed, and explained how Sakura had started coming over to her house, and just sorted inserted herself into his life. He finished with the recent discovery that she was a Master in the Grail War and a sanitized version of her behaviour today.

"And then what?" Illya asked, bouncing in place. Shirou hesitated, and Illya frowned. "You didn't give her an answer did you? Geeze Onii-chan, do you know how mean that is? She basically confessed to you, and you blew her off! The first thing you do when you get home is apologize to her, got it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shirou said.

"Not to me," Illya said, slapping Shirou's shoulder with mock rage. "You can't treat a lady like that, didn't anyone teach you any better? Though of course you can't date her yet."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, she has to get permission from me first, naturally," Illya said, smiling innocently. Shirou was struck speechless, and before he could regain his composure, Illya was asking him more questions about his daily life. He answered them, and they chatted for an hour in the cool winter air. Finally Illya stood up from the bench.

"It's been fun Shirou," she said, starting to walk away. She paused and spun around. "I lied earlier. I did have a reason for seeking you out. There's something really weird going on with this Grail War, and I wanted to see if you were responsible for damaging it. But, no offence Onii-chan, you're far too dumb to pull something like that off."

"And what will you do once you find the person responsible?" Shirou asked, his stomach sinking.

"Why, kill them of course," Illya said, with a brilliant smile.

 _/*/_

A voice called upon the Grail. The sword of the false Assassin was used as a catalyst. A subtle backdoor was called upon, one that only the original creator of said backdoor could access. The Grail was informed of a mistake. The Assassin card had not been properly drawn. And now a Master was calling upon it to summon the appropriate Servant.

Overall, the summoning was perfect. The conditions may have been subpar, and the catalyst was nothing more than an illusionary blade, but every requirement was checked of and the Grail complied. It opened a passage to bring a Heroic Spirit into the real world. But it was damaged. Hearing the call, and sensing the passage, the contents known as Angra Mainyu flowed down it, spilling out into the summoning circle that was meant to hold a Servant.

"What?" a dry, raspy voice said. Angra Mainyu couldn't sense things, not in the conventional sense. But it could 'see' the monster's true form in front of it. And he could see its magic. Angra Mainyu rushed forward in a wave of black mud. The man split apart, trying to flee, but the bugs were caught by the mud, and began choking on it. The soul prepared to flee, but the mud chased it. It wasn't truly mud, but the manifestation of sin. And oh, how the old monster had sinned. Again and again throughout the centuries it had murdered, lied, abused, and corrupted. The sins it had committed over its long life called to All the World's Evils, allowing Angra Mainyu to grab the monster's very soul.

 _ **Do not fear,** _Angra Mainyu promised the monster's soul. _**I shall grant my Master's wish. What do you wish for?**_

"I want...to live...forever!" The old monster coughed out, the many bugs of its body still trying to wiggle free.

 _ **Is that all? How easy.**_ Angra Mainyu replied. The mud writhed, penetrating every last iota of the monster's soul. All around the city the bug familiars of Zouken Matou darkened until they were little black blobs. Even the tiny worm inside Sakura's heart turned black. **_You shall live forever inside me. And in doing so you shall outlive the world. Well, not that the world has much time left._**

Zouken couldn't reply, he no longer had the will to do so. All he could do is observe, as the black bugs fused together to create a body. It was the body of a young Russian man. He was tall, with a noble bearing, and a cruel face. His hair was black, and his pale skin was crisscrossed with strange black tattoos, spelling words in a dead language, or forming strange symbols. His only clothes were red rags, that he wore wrapped around his waist.

" **Hahaha, oh this is wonderful,"** Angra Mainyu chortled to himself, as he walked up the stairs to the main floor of the Matou mansion.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Archer asked. He and Rin were waiting in the dining room, and had been expecting Zouken and his new Servant. Not this half naked man alone, whose aura was almost sickening to behold.

" **Good day my wonderful allies,** " Angra Mainyu said, cheerfully. " **I'm the Heroic Spirit summoned by Zouken. You can call me Avenger."**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Time to kick off the second arc!**

 **Magic Poisoning is something that does exist in Nanoha, it's whatever was killing Percia in the first season. She got a lethal does from a magical reactor overloading when she well within the blast radius. But any other canon details are vague, so I just made something up for it's conditions and how it's actually hurting it's victim.**

 **On that note, I made up Sakura's magic. She's described as being so bad at magic, that Shriou is better than her. However, this is a simple spell, and something that falls directly into the whole Matou theme of 'take.' The whole lust from magic is canon though. Using magic wakes her worms which both hurts and arouses her. Which also just happens on it's own. Because porn. Needless to say, writing Sakura's scene was uncomfortable.**

 **Finally Avenger being summoned. I want to give full warning here, he's going to have abilities he's never shown before in canon, since this isn't just Avenger, this is Avenger with the full power of the Holy Grail behind him. So in addition to his normal stuff, he can see Master's and Servant's wishes, has infinite regeneration, and more as you'll see. Oh, plus everything Zouken was capable of.**


	12. Chapter 10

Rin crouched in a bush overlooking a highway into town.

"So what is this problem that needs taking care of?" she asked, reinforcing her eyes.

" **Haven't you been reading the news?"** Avenger asked. **"Everyone is talking about what happened at Ryuudou Temple. And that means investigators.**

"And I don't see how a bunch of crack pots showing up is our problem," Rin said.

" **Because they'll investigate the crater which happens to reach the Greater Holy Grail. So there's a good chance they'll see something weird and we'll have to kill them then. But a bunch of people dying around the temple will be even more suspicious. So it would be best if they never reached the city in the first place,"** Avenger explained.

"Uh huh," Archer said, materializing. "I'm sure that's your only motivation."

" **Well I do need fresh corpses for one of my abilities to work,"** Avenger admitted. **"But I assure you, that's just a bonus. I could just go on a rampage through Fuyuki to get corpses."**

"Be that as it may, I'm not helping you kill people just because they _might_ discover something about magic. They are just as likely to simply make something up when they find the Greater Holy Grail," Rin said, crossing her arms.

" **Really? Not even to help restore your magic? I'm sure Archer is feeling the strain after three days of you being drained of your magic,"** Avenger asked.

"Not even then," Rin said, raising her nose.

" **Well that's a real shame,"** Avenger said, regretfully. **"After all, you signed a geas allying yourself with my Master."**

"So?" demanded Rin. "That doesn't mean I have to help him murder a bunch of innocent bystanders."

" **Of course it does,"** Avenger said. **"Refusing a method to heal yourself faster, well isn't that holding back? Isn't that something explicitly forbidden by the contract?"**

"That's-"

"She could refuse if such a method would cause my Master harm," Archer interjected. "Or if there was another method that would work just as well, if a bit slower. In this case, the mental damage from using such a method would be...well let's just say it would certainly be considered harmful and leave it at that."

" **And how about you Archer? You up for some mayhem? I'm sure after all those years as a Counter Guardian you've got some seriously pent up stress. Cut loose and enjoy yourself for a change,"** Avenger said, throwing his arms wide. **"And don't give me that garbage about mental damage. You and I both know that you've done worse."**

"No I don't think I will," Archer said, casually. "Besides, I never signed the geas, so I'm not bound by it at all," he added, forming his blades and attacking Avenger. One sword sank deep into Avenger's heart, the other swiping his head from his body. Avenger's body dissolved into black muck, and Archer jumped back. Seconds later, Avenger reformed, smirking.

" **Well that was unpleasant. I mean, not as unpleasant as my life was, but you know, I'd give that a solid C+. But if you want to make your target suffer you can't go for the head like that. It cuts, ha, all the pain off right there with one blow. Also you gotta twist the blade a bit on the way out,"** Avenger said. Archer moved forward, growling and Avenger took a step back. **"Riiinnnnn, Archer's bullying me, make him stop."**

"That's enough Archer," Rin said, through gritted teeth. Avenger smirked as he turned his gaze down to the road.

" **Ah, it looks like it's show time. Sit back and watch kiddos,"** Avenger said, disappearing. A convoy of RVs and cars were coming down the road. Avenger reappeared right in front of the head vehicle, immediately getting ran over. His body rolled the vehicle and was lying in a heap as the other vehicles all braked frantically as they honked their horns.

"Did-did he mean to do that?" Rin asked. Archer just nodded, grimly. They watched as people got out of their cars, and gathered around Avenger's limp body. They started arguing with each other, gesturing to Avenger's body. Someone went to pull out their cell phone only to find themselves tackled by another person. "How disgusting. They're arguing over hiding his body or reporting it to the police," Rin said, venomously.

"That doesn't excuse what will happen next," Archer said. As if on cue, Avenger's body suddenly sprang up, shadows licking at his feet as his tattoos crawled along his body. Two brutish short swords appeared in his hands and Avenger paused, letting the humans drink in the sight of him. They froze in fear and revulsion, allowing Avenger to strike. His blades were a blur. Sinking into the chest of one person, tearing out the throat of the next. Cutting the arteries of the person behind him, piercing the lungs of the one in front of him. With a single heartbeat a half dozen corpses fell to the ground. The survivors screamed and ran for their vehicles. They didn't get far. Avenger was a blur as he moved, cutting each person down, smashing through windows to cut down those who had stayed in their cars in the first place. While this was happening, Archer began forming an arrow to strike Avenger down.

"Archer, don't," Rin said, trembling as she laid a hand on Archer's arm.

"You can't be serious," Archer said. "He's a monster Rin. We should strike him down now. Let's see him regenerate when I reduce his entire body to ash."

"I can't," Rin spat out, almost biting her tongue. "The geas, won't let me allow that. I'd have to order you to stop. Even if it meant using a command seal."

"Damn it all," Archer cursed, letting his weapons dissipate, while Avenger continued on his rampage. Within a minute, every human in the convoy was dead, and Avenger stood before them once again.

" **Now watch, this is my favourite part,"** Avenger said, pointing down at the bloodbath. Shadows grew and covered each of the corpses. Each corpse turned into a pool of darkness, and out of each pool crawled beasts of shadow with glowing red eyes. The beasts were as long as a human was tall, and their shrieks filled the air.

"What are those?" Rin asked, covering her ears.

" **The sins of mankind,"** Avenger replied. **"I get about one per sin committed by their host body. They aren't very strong or smart. A normal person could handle one with a bit of luck and skill. With a gun, they could handle a half dozen or so. A proper magus or Servant could handle hundreds."** As Avenger spoke, more and more Sins crawled forth. **"But humanity is a wicked species, and even good people commit countless sins throughout their life. Forming an army of thousands will take no time at all."**

"That's monstrous. You can't kill people just to turn them into weapons," Rin protested.

" **Oh? Why not? After all you were willing to kill some perfectly nice people just because they tried to stop the Grail War. And then when they _spared your life_ , you upped the ante by allying with a monster like Zouken. Face it Rin Tohsaka, you are just as responsible for this as I am,"** Avenger said, laughing at the despair in Rin's eyes. She looked down, to avoid his gaze, and he stretched out an arm to lift her face up, only to get it cut off by Archer.

"Don't ever try and touch my Master," Archer growled.

" **Oooh, scary,"** Avenger said, grinning like a fool as his arm regrew. **"You know I speak the truth Archer. If you were still in your old job, the first person you'd end up cutting down would be Rin. But lucky you! You're on a working vacation, so now you just get to sit back and relax while I grant your deepest wishes for you,"** Avenger said, taking a step forward, til he was chest to chest with Archer. He leaned forward, **"I'll even make sure to torture Shirou first before I kill him,"** he mock whispered, easily loud enough for Rin to hear, even if she hadn't reinforced her ears. She didn't respond though. **"And if that doesn't work, well, I'm sure I can figure out some way to obliterate you."**

"I'd like to see you try. Or not. You just dying at Saber's blade would suit me just fine," Archer retorted, not backing down. He glanced down at the growing army of shadows to see the vast majority of them running away into the woods. "Where are they going?"

" **To the other roads in and out of Fuyuki of course. Starting now, no one enters the city and no one leaves. Well besides us anyways. Oh and you better not run off and stop them Archer. After all, if you aren't bound by the geas, then I'm not either. So if your Master won't stop you from destroying my Sins, I might have her make up their losses with her own."** Avenger said. **"Ah it looks like some more victims have arrived. Catch you later!"** Avenger bounded off, as another car came into view, slowing down at the sight of the convoy abandoned on the road.

"Archer. I think it's time we stopped pretending. Who are you really?" Rin asked, looking directly at Archer, tears in her eyes.

 _/*/_

Shirou hummed as he cooked. He was the only one awake, having woken up extra early just so he could prepare breakfast in peace. He was feeling pretty proud of himself, the last few days Sakura had beaten him to the punch and had everything made before he could do anything at all. He was putting the final touches on the miso soup as it boiled when he heard someone come in.

"Ah, Senpai," Sakura said, sounding surprised.

"Good morning, Sakura," Shirou said, turning around. He immediately blushed as the sight of Sakura brought back memories of the other day. _Oh right, Illya told me to apologize._

"I'm sorry," they both said, bowing at the same time and clonking their heads together. "Ow!" they yelped, shooting backwards. Sakura fell to the floor, while Shirou steadied himself against the oven, burning his hand on the element. Hissing in pain, he moved to the sink, pouring cold water over his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized again, standing up and rushing over to Shirou's side. She looked at the burn and gasped as she saw it slowly heal. "How are you doing that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It's something to do with my contract with Saber, but we can't figure out what. Still hurts though," Shirou said, absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Sakura said, taking Shirou's hand.

"No, no, I should've been more careful," Shirou said. "I interrupted you too, I'm sorry about that."

"No, I interrupted you," Sakura protested. They stared at each other for a second, and then broke out giggling.

"Okay, okay, how about we agree that we interrupted each other?" Shirou asked. Sakura nodded, smiling. "Alright, then how about you start?"

"Okay," Sakura took a moment to compose herself. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I acted inappropriately and I know that made you uncomfortable," Sakura said. "It doesn't excuse my actions, but I was overloaded on mana when I did those things."

"Overloaded on mana?" Shirou repeated.

"Yes, I had just absorbed a bunch of mana from Nanoha in the hopes of speeding her recovery. It worked, but I was um...unprepared for the side effects," Sakura said.

"Are you alright now? You aren't still overloaded are you?" Shirou asked.

"No, I'm better now. I gave the excess mana to Rider," Sakura said, blushing.

"Alright," Shirou said, nodding. "So does that mean you didn't mean anything you said?"

"Nnn," Sakura mumbled, her blush deepening as she looked down. She just shook her head, too flustered to speak.

 _Wow, she's cute,_ Shirou thought, blushing a bit himself. _And I shouldn't think of her that way, she's like a sister to me. But she isn't. She's not my sister, and do I really think that way? Or am I just making excuses?Right, no more running. My turn to speak._

"Well, I guess that makes it my turn," Shirou said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, glancing away for a second. "I'm sorry, about what I did yesterday."

"No, you were a perfect gentlemen," Sakura protested.

"No I wasn't. I was a coward who ran away without even answering your feelings," Shirou replied. Sakura looked up, hope and worry warring in her eyes. Shirou's heart thumped. "And I'm sorry."

"You don't feel the same way," Sakura said, trembling as her face filled with despair.

"Not that," Shirou said, hurriedly. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you, I do. You're very close to me and you've been a part of this family for so long I couldn't imagine life without you. On top of all of that you're beautiful and oh God, did I just say that out loud?" Sakura giggled and took a step forward.

"So what's the problem?" she asked, cocking her head cutely.

"I'm a coward," Shirou said, sighing. He raised a hand to forestall Sakura saying anything. "Wait, let me finish. I never thought you of this way before. I never _allowed_ myself to think this way before. I let my fear of change blind me to your feelings. And now that I am, well honestly, I can't say that I'm unhappy about it all. But this really isn't the best time. Between the war, Shinji's...Shinjiness, your medical concerns, and who knows what else lies around the corner. So can we put this off until things are a little more settled? I do care about you, and I want to do things properly instead of rushing into things."

"Okay Senpai, I can wait," Sakura said, moving forward and giving him a hug. "Just promise that you'll be safe."

"I promise," Shirou said.

 _/*/_

"Alright Shirou, let's get this training session started!" Nanoha said. The two of them were standing outside. They were in a barrier, and Nanoha was wearing her Barrier Jacket, and was leaning a bit on Raising Heart. Shirou had pulled a few of his tools out of shed to demonstrate with. "So for starters I want you to cast a spell. Just whatever you are most comfortable doing."

"Okay," Shirou said, sitting down cross legged. He meditated, pushing away the discomfort of being watched, by a pretty girl and superior magus no less, when performing magic. "Trace on," he murmured, falling into a hypnotic trance. He was just beginning to insert the burning rod into his spine when he felt a sharp pinch on his nose, cutting off his breathing. He snapped out of his trance, the magic dissipating harmlessly outside his body. He opened his eyes to see the angry face of Nanoha glaring at him, her hand pinching his nose shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Magic. I was forming a magic circuit with my body," Shirou said, confused.

"Well don't! That's a horrible way to use magic," Nanoha said, angry.

"I don't understand. I mean, you might do magic differently, but this is how I've always done magic. It's risky, yeah, but it's the only way I know how," Shirou said.

"It seems like we are going to have to start right from the beginning then," she said, sighing as she put her hands on her hips. "I'll explain what you were doing wrong first, and we'll go from there. Ahem. Don't ever, ever, use your own body to channel magic. You're young, and you aren't working with a lot of magic, but it's harming your body. Keep doing that, and you'll end up with a fatal case of mana poisoning."

"But-"

"No! I'm serious Shirou. This isn't a case of losing control or anything like that. Even when you are doing it perfectly, converting your nerves to mana channels like that has a lasting effect, and mana residue is left behind each time. That _will_ build up and it _will_ kill you one day. And don't even try and say that's how magic is done on this planet. Rin doesn't use magic like that, I got a good glimpse of it when we were fighting. And the same goes for Sakura," Nanoha lectured. She took a deep breath, composing herself. "Okay, so this is a bit of a problem. I thought I could give you some pointers on your magic, but you're effectively starting from scratch, and I have no idea how to teach Earth's style of magic. So I can only teach you Midchilda's style. How are you in math?"

"I'm alright. I mean, I'm not the top student, but I'm in the top half of the class at least," Shirou said, worried. Nanoha grimaced and bit a knuckle.

"Okay. I've got an idea. Maybe we can do a bit of a blended style after all. First though is teaching you how to properly access your Linker Core," Nanoha said, reducing Raising Heart to her gemstone form. "Raising Heart, I hereby authorize Shirou Emiya for Guest Access."

 **-Acknowledged Master,-"** Raising Heart said. Nanoha handed the gemstone over to Shirou.

"We don't need a full contract for what we're doing," she informed Shirou. "Just channel magic like you were doing before. You're going to feel a tugging sensation as Raising Heart takes control of the magic. Let her and focus on where she's guiding the magic."

"Okay. Trace on," Shirou did as Nanoha instructed, allowing Raising Heart to pull the magic away from his grasp. It was tough, and he had to suppress a flinch, instinctively fearing that losing his hold on the magic would backfire. But it didn't. The magic flowed into his body, following along parallel tracks to his nervous system before reaching a point in the middle of his chest. "It doesn't hurt," Shirou marvelled.

"It shouldn't," Nanoha said. "Can you feel where Raising Heart is moving the mana?" Shirou nodded. "Alright, I want you to focus on that spot. Then when you're ready, take hold of the magic like you normally do."

"Okay," Shirou breathed. He gently tried to bring the magic under his control, and he could feel Raising Heart yielding it to him. "I've got it."

"Now cast the simplest magic you know. Anything will do," Nanoha said. Shirou reached out and picked up a pipe. He began reinforcement magic, but failed, shattering the pipe. He opened his eyes and he sighed.

"Darn it," he muttered. Nanoha was staring at the broken pipe speculatively.

"Did you mean to do that?" Nanoha asked.

"No, I was trying to make the pipe harder and more durable with reinforcement magic," Shirou said.

"Ah, I see," Nanoha nodded. "And how are you feeling?"

"Good," Shirou said, a little surprised. "Usually even simple magic leaves me a bit sweaty, but this time I'm not feeling anything."

"Makes sense considering what you were doing before," Nanoha said. "Now is that the only spell you know? And be honest! I don't care if it's something as silly or useless as making shiny lights, I want to know about it."

"Well, I can also use Projection magic," Shirou said.

 _/*/_

Shirou was exhausted as he plodded through the shopping district. Nanoha's magic lessons had been easy enough, the girl couldn't do much magic at the moment, and she was more interested in learning what Shirou could do than pushing his limits, but it was still tiring. Following that up with Saber's lessons? It was playing murder on his body. Saber's training was as ruthless as ever, and Shirou couldn't help but rub the bruises on his arms and ribs as he picked out ingredients for dinner. A sudden noise made him spin around. There was no one behind him, and no one else seemed to notice anything.

"I'm just a little on edge, I guess," Shirou muttered, turning back around. There was a faint giggle, and Shirou spun again, catching a glimpse of white hair from the corner of his eye. "Damn it, what is going on," he said, turning to get moving again. Only to find himself frozen in place. His stomach lurched as he was beset with vertigo.

 _Nanoha, Fate, I'm in trouble!_ He sent telepathically, as he desperately mustered his magic. To his surprise, the magic holding him evaporated, like ice tossed into a raging fire. When he reoriented himself, he found a smiling face with red eyes and white hair staring up at him.

"Surprise!" Illya said.

 _Never mind, it was just Illya playing a prank on me,_ Shirou sent.

 _Who is Illya?_ Fate replied.

 _Umm, mind if I tell you later? I'm kinda busy,_ Shirou sent telepathically.

"Onii-Chan? What's going on? Did you break? No way, I mean I used the right amount of magic, even a normal person would've been fine. Are you really that fragile?" Illya muttered, looking worried as she inspected Shirou's face. She grabbed his shirt, pulling down on it to force him to bend over.

"Ah, Illya, don't do that!" Shirou said, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance.

"Phew, Onii-Chan don't scare me like that! I thought I had seriously hurt you somehow," Illya said. "I don't want to hurt you by accident."

"Sorry," Shirou apologized. Illya went back to beaming and started pulling Shirou along.

"Good, good. Now tell me all about what happened with Sakura! I want to know everything!" Illya said, as she dragged Shirou to the park where they were talking yesterday. A little flustered, Shirou told Illya what had happened this morning.

"Hm, hm. Okay, I'll give you a passing grade this time," Illya said, standing imperiously on the bench Shirou was sitting on. She patted him several times on the head. "Good job, Onii-Chan. You patched things up with her, and responded to her feelings decently enough. I don't like the whole 'waiting after the Grail War thing', you should grab your happiness while you can, in case someone else snatches it away from you."

"Thanks Illya," Shirou said, smiling.

"You are most welcome," she said, formally, before hopping down on the ground and spinning around. "Now what should you do next?"

"Huh? I guess I should try and finish the Grail War," Shirou said. "Once we deal with Archer and Lancer, that'll just umm..." Shirou trailed off awkwardly. Illya looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean? No Servants have been defeated yet," Illya said.

"How do you know that?" Shirou asked puzzled.

"Not important Shirou! Answer the question Shirou!" Illya shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay. We've been capturing the Servants instead of killing them. I mean, we ended up having to kill Assassin, but we've captured Caster and Rider," Shirou explained.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard," Illya said, flatly. "You expect me to believe that you and your Servant are somehow capturing other Servants? When I can stun you with the simplest spells?"

"We have help," Shirou protested. "A couple of mages from the TSAB are helping, and they are really powerful."

"The what? No, more importantly, who are these mages, and how powerful are they?" Illya asked, her face serious.

"Um, their names are Nanoha and Fate. And they are very powerful. Nanoha beat Caster in a one on one fight, and Fate duelled Lancer," Shirou said, a feeling of dread rising up. "And now I'm starting to think it was a really bad idea telling you all of this." To his surprise, Illya beamed at him and bounded forward.

"Not at all Onii-Chan, you've been a great help!" Illya said, giving him a hug. "Now I know who I have to kill! Don't worry, I'll make sure to spare you and Sakura. Well you at least. Sakura still has to prove herself to be a worthy suitor. I have to look after my Onii-chan after all!" With that Illya dashed away, disappearing into the busy streets. Shirou stared blankly after her for a few moments.

"Whoops,"

 _/*/_

Gilgamesh walked down the street clad in his modern clothing. He would give the mongrel Lancer some credit, his directions at least, were impeccable. He stared at the building that held his Saber, her Master, and the strange mages and frowned. He sensed the presence of two additional Servants and that abomination he had met at the start of the War. He frowned as he observed the boundary field surrounding the Emiya residence.

"A shabby protection for a shabby home, but I suppose it may serve as a herald," Gilgamesh mused out loud, passing through the boundary field. There was a faint ringing as the alarm announced his arrival. Gilgamesh waited patiently, and soon enough a trio of women emerged from the house. His gaze immediately focused in on Saber, watching her carefully. The determined look in her eyes as she prepared to fight, the shock as she recognized him, followed by the fear as she remembered exactly what she was facing.

"Gilgamesh! How is this possible?" she yelled. Gilgamesh was too busy savouring the expressions on her face to bother replying.

"Saber, who is this? Do you know him?" Nanoha asked.

"This is Gilgamesh the King of Heroes, he was the Archer class Servant in the last Holy Grail War, and he should have faded away ten years ago," Saber explained tensely. Gilgamesh laughed.

"Have you forgotten your manners entirely my dear Saber? Addressing your companions before your king?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Why are you here?" Saber asked, glaring at Gilgamesh, who smiled at the defiance in her gaze.

"To check up on you of course. Your accommodations this time are much more shabby. The Einzbern Castle was a bit gloomy, but at least it had the appropriate status for one of your majesty. But what you have lost in accommodations you seem to have gained in companions," Gilgamesh said, turning his attention to the two women accompanying Saber. At first glance they were ordinary, if flashily dressed, girls. Focusing on them though, Gilgamesh could almost see their power, and saw that it was far beyond those pathetic specimens of this modern age that called themselves magi. But it was the nature of that power that excited him. It was subtle, but he could tell; their power was not just foreign, but alien. Their staves were the most obvious, they were not of this world, and never were. He could search his treasury for a hundred years and he'd never find them. They were _new._

"Well Saber? Not going to introduce your companions to me?" Gilgamesh asked. The girls glanced at each other, before Saber stepped forward.

"This is Lady Nanoha Takamatchi," Saber said, gesturing to the girl in white, "and this is Lady Fate Testarossa Harlaown," she added, gesturing to the girl in black.

"Good day, you-your majesty," Nanoha said, bowing politely as she stumbled over the unfamiliar formalities. She hesitated a bit more, "would you like to come in and have something to eat?" she offered. Saber shot her a betrayed look, and Nanoha shrugged back.

"Yes. I suppose I shall accept your tribute," Gilgamesh said, striding forward. He ignored the silent conversation that Saber was attempting, and squashed his disappointment in the shabby efforts of the Nanoha girl. "Lead the way," he ordered. Saber shot forward into the house, and Gilgamesh's gaze idly tracked her as she went, switching back to Nanoha when Saber was out of vision. He noted the faint bruises covering her face and neck, and could see the faint outline of bandages underneath her gloves.

"How are you still in this world Gilgamesh?" Saber asked, once Gilgamesh had sat at the living room table. Saber sat on the other side, with Nanoha and Fate sitting on either side of her. Saber's Master was in the kitchen, preparing food.

"I am the ruler of this world, and as such I shall stay in this world for as long as I see fit," Gilgamesh replied.

"This world doesn't need you," Saber snarled.

"But more importantly," Gilgamesh said, ignoring Saber, "I must decide what to do about your companions. It is obvious that they are not from here. And now to determine if they should be treated as guests to my garden, or trespassers."

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked. Gilgamesh looked over to her, coldly.

"I will forgive you this once for speaking out of turn," he said. "Answer my questions, and I will impose my judgment afterwards. To begin with, what business do you have trying to steal my Holy Grail?"

"We have no intention of stealing the Holy Grail," Fate said, leaning forward. "We do not wish for anyone to receive the Holy Grail, and are fighting to prevent anyone from wishing upon it."

"And why is that?" Gilgamesh asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The Holy Grail requires the sacrifice of six people to activate. And when it activates it grants something as reckless as a wish to whoever is left," Nanoha said.

"Interesting. And which is more important to stop? The sacrifice or the wish?" Gilgamesh asked, tapping a finger against the table.

"The wish," Fate said.

"The sacrifice," Nanoha said, at the same time.

"Explain. Starting with you," Gilgamesh said, pointing to Fate.

"A careless wish can be devastating. Entire civilizations have been wiped out in the past by wish granting devices. And there are already signs that the Holy Grail may be flawed in some way, making it too dangerous to risk activating. As awful as it may be, six people are not worth this entire city, or even the entire world," Fate said.

"What evidence have you found that the Holy Grail is flawed?" Gilgamesh asked, frowning.

"The Fuyuki Fire ten years ago. From what my research has been able to determine, the last Holy Grail War took place at that time. And it concluded with a massive firestorm that killed dozens of people. As it's exceedingly unlikely that someone deliberately wished for that to happen it suggests that the power of the Holy Grail is extremely volatile," Fate said. "In addition to that, there is also the fact that this is the Fifth Holy Grail War and there hasn't been a single wish granted. That suggests that there is something wrong with the Grail itself that is causing it to fail. Finally, Saber's Master of the last War ordered her to destroy it in the final moments of the War. Changing his mind, and when his wish was well within his grasp, suggests that he discovered something wrong with the Holy Grail."

"That is very wise of you. And you?" Gilgamesh said, turning to Nanoha.

"Okay. The sacrifices are more important because well, killing them is wrong, no matter what," Nanoha said. "The wish could be devastating, but it could also be expended on something small and harmless. But no matter what the wish is, it doesn't change that six people were murdered. What's more, the sacrifice is the fuel for the wish. If you stop the sacrifice, then you will have already stopped the wish."

"And if the sacrifice were criminals sentenced to death?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Especially then. Justice must never be tainted by secondary benefits, or else it'll be corrupted by those benefits in the long run," Nanoha said, firmly.

"Very well. Now who do the two of you serve?" Gilgamesh asked. They told him about the TSAB, told them their roles within the organization, a little of its history and the worlds it watched over. They explained how even on worlds that weren't part of the TSAB, they would still intervene in order to stop Lost Logia from activating.

"How disappointing," Gilgamesh sighed, frowning. "The two of you are worthy enough to see my garden, but the TSAB you serve sounds like an awful bore. Their cowardice and arrogance offends me. I shall give you one opportunity to leave my garden peacefully, or to swear you allegiance to me." Gilgamesh started to raise a hand, but before anything could happen, Shirou came out of the kitchen, carrying dinner.

"I hope you enjoy it," Shirou said, placing Gilgamesh's dinner on the table. Shirou had prepared a delicious dish of seasoned salmon with melted cheese over rice and steamed vegetables. Gilgamesh open a small portal, bringing forth some cutlery. He took a bite and chewed it carefully.

"Such a common fare is not worthy of the king's appetite," Gilgamesh said, causing Shirou to slump in disappointment. "And yet, this is the finest meal I've had since I've been summoned to this wretched age," Gilgamesh added, standing up. A portal opened, and he pulled a series of finely cut meats, along with a series of spices, rare vegetables, and fruit.

"May I speak, your Majesty?" Fate asked.

"You may," Gilgamesh said, sparing her a glance.

"Do you wish to speak to a representative of the TSAB? I can arrange for an high ranking officer to come meet you," she offered, keeping her gaze politely averted. Gilgamesh paused for a second, thinking.

"Very well. You have until tomorrow at noon, when I shall return. At that time, I expect an appropriate representative of the TSAB to be summoned. Negotiations for a truce will commence after we have eaten," Gilgamesh announced. He pointed to Shirou, "do not disappoint me, slave. Those ingredients I have blessed you with are worth more than you life and your home combined. If you waste them, I shall extract their cost from your corpse."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Another chapter down and things stay relatively peaceful.**

 **Avenger is pretty fun to write, he's this snarky, sadistic, villain who feels a need to grant the wishes of those around him. In the worst possible way. He is horribly abusing the fact that he's seen the wishes and desires of everyone seeking the Grail. He's a jerk, but honestly thinks that he's helping Rin and Archer by making them witness his actions. In his mind, they'd both be much happier if they embraced being the monsters he thinks they are.**

 **Gilgamesh's scene was tough. I really struggled with it until I decided to write it from his PoV. Which was a bit of a challenge in it's ownself. So it came down to how he would react to Nanoha and Fate, and by extension the whole TSAB. And I think he'd actually be incredibly pleased with and interested by Nanoha and Fate. They are heroes from an alien planet. That's new and interesting. So he starts testing them. The TSAB on the other hand is something he would be disgusted by. Refusing power out of fear of the consequences is bad enough, but being arrogant enough to demand that everyone refuse that power would piss him off. But he is a King, so protocol must be kept. That and he's wise enough to know that one conversation with an underling will often paint an inaccurate view of the entire organization.**

 **Also Shirou caught his attention with that food. He's testing him to see if he's worthy as well now.**


	13. Chapter 11

"Thanks for responding so quickly," Nanoha said. She, Saber, and Fate were standing in an isolated room, talking to Lindy and Chrono on a video screen.

"It's no problem," Lindy replied, from the holographic screen.

"We were already on our way in response to your request for medical transport," Chrono added. "We're still more than a week out, but we can teleport in reinforcements soon enough."

"I would advise against that," Saber said. "Numbers are of no use against Gilgamesh."

"It would be nice if we could settle this with diplomacy, but I'd like a plan B if things go wrong," Lindy said.

"There isn't much we can do for a plan B. We'll just have to fight him and prevail despite his power," Saber said, her face hard.

"Hmm, not necessarily," Chrono said, rubbing his chin. "Fate mentioned in her report that none of you are capable of dimensional travel. We could lay a trap in the house, and forcibly teleport him to a barren world and leave him stranded."

"It's a fine plan, but do not underestimate the powers of Gilgamesh's perception. He is in the Archer class for a reason," Saber warned.

"Then we will disguise it as a gift," Lindy said, smiling mischievously. "It's only proper that we give our illustrious guest something. Why not a trip to a breathtaking planet? The deserted moon of Quin is a lovely sight this time of year."

"Right. And even if he does suspect a trap, his arrogance would make him believe that he could overcome anything we could throw at him," Nanoha said, clenching her fists in triumph.

"It's not a very honourable way of fighting," Saber said, frowning.

"Neither is killing opponents weaker than you," Lindy replied, startling Saber. "Nonetheless, I don't intend to betray Gilgamesh. If we can come to a peaceful agreement, then I have every intention of honouring that agreement. Hmm, though if he refuses to leave Earth, we should prepare another gift..." Lindy trailed off, her gaze wandering away from the screen.

"Ahem," Chrono cleared his throat. "For now, can you please tell us everything you know about Gilgamesh and his personality?"

"Well for starters he truly believes that he is the indisputable king of Earth. So you must always address him formally..."

 _/*/_

Nanoha peeked around the corner, watching Shirou and Sakura cook. They had over a dozen dishes being prepared, and they flawlessly worked together, passing each other dishes and utensils with barely a word spoken. The two were in perfect harmony, cooking up a storm.

"Hello Nanoha, may I ask what you are doing?" Saber asked, from right behind Nanoha.

"Eep! Oh, Saber, it's just you," Nanoha squeaked, holding a hand to her chest. "I'm watching Shirou and Sakura cook. It's kinda mesmerizing. I was going to ask if they needed any help, but..."

"But you don't want to interfere," Saber said, nodding. She glanced around the corner as well. "It truly is beautiful, like watching a master swordsman on the battlefield. Ah, but we should leave them to it. I had something I wanted to talk to you about." Saber added, pulling Nanoha gently away.

"Sure, what is it?" Nanoha asked, following along. They went outside, and sat out on the porch. Their breath formed little clouds in the cold air. "Is this about that method I thought of to help you recharge faster? Because I need Shirou for that, and I don't want to distract him."

"What would that entail anyways?" Saber asked, curiously. "Unless that would be some sort of magus secret," she added.

"No, not at all," Nanoha said, shaking her head. She dug a hand in a pocket, pulling out a cartridge. "These are basically compressed mana. We use them to empower our spells, or overcharge our natural capacity to cast magic faster. I'm planning on getting Shirou to find the mana channel between him and you, and then he and Raising Heart will use a couple of cartridges to charge you up."

"I'm not sure that would work, but it's certainly worth a try," Saber said. "But why does Raising Heart need to be involved?" she asked.

"Handling that much mana at once is dangerous," Nanoha said. "And Shirou has never done it before. Raising Heart is designed to optimize the flow of mana, and will reduce the strain. It's possible Shirou could do it on his own, but he might cause his Linker Core to hemorrhage if he loses control."

"I see," Saber said, nodding. "That is good to know, but it wasn't what I wanted to talk about. This morning during the meeting, Admiral Lindy said something unusual. She said there was no honour in killing a foe weaker than oneself. I have never heard something like that before, I was hoping you would be able to explain the idea behind that to me."

"Sure, I can try," Nanoha said, smiling. "I suppose it all comes from the fact that we aren't ordinary people. We are too strong."

"What do you mean?" Saber asked, frowning in confusion.

"Hmm, well there's no honour in fighting a child right?"

"Of course not, the very idea is reprehensible. Children should be protected, and shouldn't have to fight," Saber said, firmly, her eyes hardening.

"Right. Well what about the really old?" Nanoha asked.

"There is no honour in fighting them either. The elderly should be respected and allowed to rest," Saber said.

"And how about the sick?"

"Killing someone who can't fight back is nothing more than cold blooded murder," Saber said. "Where are you going with this?" she asked, her voice raising in frustration.

"And do you think an ordinary person, even armed with a gun or blade, has any more chance against us?" Nanoha asked, calmly. Saber blinked, not responding. "Gunfire just bounces off my shields. I can catch and shatter blades with my bare hands. Even most mages can't do anything against me. I imagine it's much the same for you," Nanoha continued.

"Y-yes," Saber said, nodding.

"So why is it acceptable for us to kill them? They might as well be sick, elderly, or a child for all the threat they pose. Killing them, even if they are fighting against us, is nothing more than cold blooded murder, like you said," Nanoha said, matter of factly. "Now, I am very lucky. My magic makes it trivial for me to capture opponents, or at least, knock them out without lasting damage. You have it a lot harder there."

"And that's why you haven't complained about me killing Assassin," Saber said, sitting down and holding a hand against her temple.

"Yup," Nanoha said, beaming. "I mean, I can't imagine any Servants are weak enough that you can afford to hold back against. But the Masters themselves shouldn't be a threat to you."

"I see. That is certainly something worth thinking about," Saber said, standing up. "I think I shall go to the dojo to meditate."

"Hey, do you think Shirou will be okay? I mean, Gilgamesh basically said he'd kill him if he was unsatisfied with his cooking," Nanoha asked.

"My master is the greatest chef in the world," Saber said, proudly. "I have no doubt that he shall succeed in making the best meal Gilgamesh has ever tasted.

 _/*/_

Rin sat at her dining room table, back in her mansion. She sipped on some hot tea that Archer had prepared. It was exquisite.

"It's not safe here Master," Archer said, entering the room with some freshly prepared snacks. "Whatever technique those girls used to isolate us may have spared your house, but all of the defences are still shattered."

"We would be able to escape like last time," Rin said, calmly, taking another sip. "Besides, you were the one that insisted that we talk in a location where Zouken or Avenger would not be able to hear us. Most of my defences may have been destroyed, but the privacy boundary field is still standing."

"Very well," Archer sighed. "And you still insist on hearing about my past?"

"Of course. We can no longer afford to have any secrets between us, Archer. Things have gotten out of control," Rin said, seriously. She placed her tea cup down, and looked directly at Archer. "You've been hiding something important, and I've trusted you. But it's time you trusted me. Who are you?"

"I don't want to tell you my name. Honestly, I hate who I was, so I prefer to be called Archer. But the truth is that I do remember who I am. I am not a Heroic Spirit from the past, but in fact, I was summoned from the future. My life was a miserable one, full of betrayal, false accusations, and suffering. But I think one of the happiest times in my life was the time I spent as your apprentice." Archer said, reluctantly.

"I...taught you?" Rin asked, stunned, her hands falling limp to her side. Archer nodded. "Does this mean-"

"No," Archer said, cutting Rin off. "The timeline has already changed. Or was never the same to begin with. Very little matches what I learned about the Grail War in my life. So I may end up your apprentice in this timeline, but maybe not. Maybe we'll never meet. Or maybe you won't even survive the War itself."

"So what can you tell me?" Rin asked, composing herself, her mind already searching for advantages. Archer smirked proudly in response.

"The true names of our opponents. Caster is Medea, Saber is King Arthur, Berserker is Hercules, Rider is Medusa. I also know that Kotomine is hiding an eighth Servant, the Archer from the last war, Gilgamesh," Archer said, before hesitating. He took a deep breath, and continued. "And most importantly, the reason for Avenger. The Grail itself is corrupted. I have no idea why Zouken would dare summon him as a Servant, but Avenger seeks nothing more than the total extinction of humanity."

"And you didn't think to tell me this before?" Rin yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"It didn't matter in my timeline," Archer said, coolly. "In my time, when you ended up discovering the true nature of the Grail, you had it destroyed, and later had the whole system dismantled so there could never be another Grail War."

"So what? In the last war did I end up allying with those girls or something?" Rin asked, bitterly, sitting back down and grabbing her tea. She took a gulp of a bittersweet liquid, ignoring the scalding temperature.

"No. They never showed up in my timeline," Archer said, shrugging. "Truly, I have no idea what is going with those two, or where they came from. They are as much a mystery to me as they are to you." Rin just scowled and Archer simply stood by quietly for a few minutes. "Rin, we need to talk about what we are going to do next," Archer said, gently.

"What's there to talk about?" Rin snapped. "Until we break or fulfill the contract with Avenger we are shackled to him. I can't even allow you to betray me or Zouken to get around it, and if you try it on your own, Avenger will kill me. But once we do, then we obliterate that scumbag and the Grail it crawled out of."

"You never let me down, Master," Archer said, smiling as he bowed slightly. "In that case, our path is clear. Kill one to save many. As it always is."

 _/*/_

Shirou waited at the front gate as Gilgamesh approached, his golden armour shining in the midday sun. He gulped and took a deep breath to try and ease the tension in his stomach.

"Steady on, Shirou," Saber said, her gaze locked on the King of Heroes. Shirou nodded, wishing they hadn't sent Sakura to the storage locker they had rented to use as an emergency safe house. Saber hadn't wanted to give Gilgamesh any ideas by showing the sealed Servants off in front of him, or their unusual Masters.

"Good day, your Majesty," Shirou said, bowing deeply when Gilgamesh got close. He kept his head down, as the man ignored him.

"You look as resplendent as always Saber," Gilgamesh said.

"And you're arrogance remains unmatched," Saber replied. "Come. Nanoha, Fate, and the diplomats are waiting in the living room." She strode off, without waiting for a reply. Gilgamesh just chuckled and followed her. Shirou waited for a second and then followed after them. Admiral Lindy, Captain Chrono, Fate, and Nanoha were sitting at the dinner room table, dressed in their respective barrier jackets. As Gilgamesh entered they all rose and bowed to him.

"Good day, your Majesty. I am Admiral Lindy of the Time Space Administration Bureau, and this is Captain Chrono of the same. I am the person who is in charge of all missions taking place on this planet in the last decade," Lindy introduced herself. Chrono stayed silent, as Gilgamesh looked them over.

"Do you always greet royalty in full battle gear?" Gilgamesh asked, his eyes judging.

"Indeed we do," Lindy said, smoothly. "It is a hold over from the Belkan Unification Wars that led to the rise of the TSAB."

"Hmm. Now then, before we begin, I shall lay judgment upon Saber's slave. You may bring out the first course," Gilgamesh said, as Shirou scrambled to obey. Course after course was brought out, Gilgamesh taking care to sample each one, though he rarely finished a plate. Saber, of course, devoured everything that Shirou brought out, while the members of the TSAB ate a more moderate amount, but still ate heartily enough.

"An amazing meal Shirou," Saber praised. "Truly even God himself would be satisfied by this meal."

"Indeed," Gilgamesh said, dabbing at his lips with a silk handkerchief. "Unfortunately for you, my standards are a fair bit higher than that of the gods. The cream of the sorbet was a tad too heavy, the spice used on the steaks diminished it's natural juiciness, and not enough butter was used on the steamed vegetables. Overall I can only give you an eighty-five out of a hundred."

"Wait, an eighty-five? From the way you were talking, I figured you found the meal unacceptable," Nanoha said, confused.

"I did. Anything less than a ninety is unworthy of being served to the king," Gilgamesh said. He stared at the disheartened Shirou, ignoring the building tension in the room and the outright murderous look Saber was shooting him. "Hmm, but I suppose you are still young. I shall make allowances this once, but I expect you to take this chance to perfect your craft." Gilgamesh added, dismissively.

"T-thank you, your Majesty," Shirou said, bowing to hide his face. He mentally berated himself as shame and frustration warred within him. He retreated to the kitchen and started on dishes while hearing the TSAB agents and Gilgamesh talking. A few seconds later there was a whuff of displaced air, and Saber joined him in the kitchen.

"Don't listen to that bastard, Shirou. Your food is amazing and you should be proud of it," Saber assured him.

"Thanks Saber," Shirou said. "I take it that Gilgamesh fell for the trap?"

"Yes. Now hopefully diplomacy will fail and we will never have to deal with him again," Saber said, viciously, as she nodded.

 _/*/_

The moon Quin was an amazing sight. Crystalline flowers bloomed across the entire planet, some as tall as skyscrapers. As the light from the sun came down it created a mesmerizing miasma of rainbows that shifted and danced as the flowers bent in the breeze. Above them sat the golden orb of the planet the moon orbited, its desert terrain reflecting the light to form a second sun in the sky. The group stood atop an old stone tower, its sides covered in crystal vines. The TSAB members had all created shaded visors to protect their eyes, but Gilgamesh scorned such protection, his eyes picking out details of the ancient town that had been overrun with crystal plants.

"A wondrous sight," Gilgamesh said, "but not a very subtle one. I take this to be the work of one of your 'Lost Logia?;" he added, gesturing to the magnificent ruins around them.

"Possibly," Lindy said, her face neutral, "whatever did cause this disaster is still active. More than one research group has found themselves infected and consumed by the crystals since the TSAB discovered this place. And yet tourists still come every year, to gawk at one of the most beautiful graveyards in the cosmos."

"And I take it you believe that something similar should happen to Earth if the Holy Grail is completed," Gilgamesh stated, turning his back on the sight.

"Would it not? Even if the Grail worked perfectly, a careless wish could unleash untold devastation like nothing the world has seen before," Lindy said, her transparent wings fluttering a little.

"Indeed it would," Gilgamesh said, nodding. "That is the inevitable result of making a wish upon the Holy Grail."

"And you want that to happen?" Chrono asked, coldly.

"Yes. Humanity is being choked under its own weight. Meaningless person after meaningless person just burden the truly valuable, covering them in filth and hampering them from reaching their true potential. A cleansing fire is needed to clear out the deadwood that infests my garden," Gilgamesh said, simply, as if explaining something to a small child.

"You-" Nanoha began, only to be cut off by a sharp gesture from Lindy.

"Should you not be proud instead, oh King of Heroes?" Lindy asked. "Earth is the most populated planet in the known universe. Even Midchilda, the capital of the TSAB, has less than a tenth of the people Earth has."

"Even gold loses its lustre when there is too much of it. Indeed, your planet seems to be proof of my my point. You have a much smaller population, and thus your people shine all the brighter for it," Gilgamesh said, pointing to Fate and Nanoha as examples. "Not only that, but your people has risen far beyond my own. You travel the dimensions, supervising different worlds, and exploring vast new vistas."

"Would you like to? Explore the galaxy I mean?" Chrono asked, his face stern.

"I would. I have long grown bored of Earth, and now that I know that there are a vast number of planets with treasures I've never even heard of, I would like to see them for myself, and add a few to my own collection." Gilgamesh said.

"We would offer you that opportunity if you would like," Lindy said. "The TSAB is willing to provide a ship for your private use."

"And in return, I would forsake any plans I have for the Holy Grail," Gilgamesh said, finishing Lindy's sentence with a sneer. "Leaving the Earth to fester under the rot of a billion excess souls."

"Yes," Nanoha said, firmly, stepping forward.

"Oh? How remarkably blunt of you. But I suppose you are a warrior, not a diplomat," Gilgamesh commented, his eyes narrowing as he scowled.

"You do not care about the people of Earth, do you?" Nanoha asked.

"No, I suppose I do not. There are a few exceptional individuals, but they are little more than a passing curiosity," Gilgamesh admitted. "But despite that, the duty of a king remains."

"And who decides that? I mean, you were the first king, right? So you decided what the duty of a king was in the first place," Nanoha said. Gilgamesh frowned, but nodded. "So can't you decide something else?"

"Are you implying that I was ever wrong?" Gilgamesh growled. Lindy stepped forward, putting a hand on Nanoha's shoulder.

"Not at all," she said, smiling brilliantly. "Just that you have yet to decide _when_ the duty of a king must be fulfilled. After all, you've spent the last decade without fulfilling your duty. So what is a few more years? Take your time, tour the galaxy, and then come back to Earth."

"Your words are little more than sophistry, but you are correct. Earth has gone for centuries without my judgment to guide it. A couple more years will not make things any worse," Gilgamesh said, crossing his arms and smirking. "However, in my absence, I will require some things from the TSAB beyond just mere transportation."

"What would that be?" Chrono asked, his words polite, but his voice was cold.

"The TSAB must cease all operations on Earth in my absence and remove all agents from the planet," Gilgamesh said. "I will not allow you to meddle in my garden when I am not present to be your host."

"And what of civilians wishing to explore the planet?" Lindy asked, her customary smile gone.

"I shall allow it. If they wish to rejoice at the splendour of my garden, even in it's unkempt state, then that is acceptable," Gilgamesh said. "Ah, before I forget, there is one final thing. The TSAB shall not monitor or track my movements during my vacation." Lindy took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"That is acceptable," Lindy said, through gritted teeth, prompting another smirk from Gilgamesh.

"Good. In return for these things, I shall declare a ceasefire with the TSAB. I will not attack you, and I shall allow your agents access to my garden to attempt to seal the Holy Grail. However, I shall not aid them in any way, and if they fail, I shall allow the curse of the Holy Grail to purge humanity as planned."

 _/*/_

Avenger chuckled as the mechanic swung a crowbar at him.

"Run! Run! I'll hold him off!" the man shouted desperately to his co-workers, who scattered. Avenger mock growled and launched lazy attack after lazy attack, allowing the man to just barely block each blow, with the occasional blade slipping through to leave a small injury on the man's body. The man fought hard, but his exertions only sped up how fast he bled out, and soon he was on his hands and knees, panting.

"You didn't die in vain," Avenger reassured the man, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. "There's no way I'll be able to catch up after fighting you for so long," he added compassionately. The man smiled faintly, and Avenger tore his head off. He nodded down at the corpse as Sins began to spawn. Whistling he made his way deeper into the building, idly nothing where each other employee had fallen, having been hunted down by the Sins while he had been playing with that man. He heard sobbing and made his way to the locked and barricaded door that was in his way.

"Boom!" he shouted, kicking the door open. It flew across the room, killing the man who had been trying to hold it shut. He flew through the room like a hurricane, butchering the last of the humans in the building. He strained his senses, looking to see if he missed any, but there was nothing but the screeching of his Sins.

"Tear the building apart. Don't leave even a single stone standing," Avenger ordered, before leaving the building. He watched as the power plant serving Fuyuki was torn apart by an army of angry shadows and smiled.

 _/*/_

Shirou closed his eyes, and raised his face to the sunshine, letting the cool winter air cool him off. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that his cooking hadn't met Gilgamesh's standards, no matter how ridiculous those standards may have been.

 _It doesn't matter, really, it doesn't,_ Shirou thought. _I enjoy cooking, but it doesn't have anything to do with my dream to become a hero. Saving people is what matters. Plus Gilgamesh is a jerk. Nobody likes him, he's arrogant, and I'm pretty sure Saber is planning on stabbing him in the face. Repeatedly. And yet, I'm still upset that I didn't meet his expectations._ Shirou glanced to the dojo, where Saber was currently meditating. She claimed she needed to prepare to fight Gilgamesh in case everything went wrong, but Shirou thought she just wanted to sleep after eating so much.

"It's a nice sky today," Shirou murmured, staring up at the bright blue sky. There was only a couple of clouds today, and overall, Shirou was feeling pretty good. Yeah, he didn't pass Gilgamesh's test, but he didn't get killed either, so that's a win right there. Then Gilgamesh took the bait and took the teleportation to another planet. So really, either he'd never have to deal with Gilgamesh again, or he'd be an ally the next time they met. Overall he felt it was going to be a good day.

So it was a really unpleasant surprise when a mountain fell on him.

 _/*/_

Illya laughed as Berserker ran through the city. The hulk of a man jumped from building to building, and was rapidly approaching the edge of the city. She stared down at Shirou, who was unconscious and bound tightly to Berserker's back with Illya's magic.

"Silly Shirou. Did you think I could just leave you there? I know you'd interfere if I tried to fight those girls, so I had to secure you first. Lucky for me you were just sunbathing like the idiot brother you are," Illya said, patting Shirou's head as it bounced up and down as Berserker ran. "Well I suppose it wasn't that lucky. Lucky would be you showing up in the market again, and me just snatching you away then. Oh well, this was easy enough. I'll get you locked away nice and safe, and then we'll kill your friends!"

It had only been a few minutes, but already Berserker was running along the highway, really picking up speed now that he didn't need to avoid buildings. Illya laughed, her silver hair streaming behind her as she enjoyed the rushing wind against her face.

"Oh, what a wonderful day!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just some quick thoughts with this chapter,**

 **Archer is a compulsive liar who still isn't telling Rin the full truth, but he's at least not witholding anything super important at this point. Other than his wish, but I feel like that's a lower priority for him now.**

 **I feel like Gilgamesh is actually kinda lazy. It's not like he needs the Grail to wipe out humanity, but he doesn't bother to do it himself. I mean, he was content to let Saber get kidnapped by Caster in UBW, and didn't even react to it.**

 **Avenger is twisted, and feels like he's doing people a favor by playing around with them and letting them struggle. He thinks that it lets them feel like the hero in their own story, before he kills them.**


	14. Chapter 12

Saber swore under her breath as she tried to chase after Berserker. _Ten seconds. Shirou was out of the house for only ten seconds and they grabbed him. How long have they been watching? Preparing for the exact moment when our guard was down? Well however long it was it worked. They have Shirou, I'm the only one in pursuit, the girls don't even know what's happened yet, and I still haven't recovered from using Excalibur._ Saber thought. She left the town and paused when Berserker headed into the forest.

 _I see. He's headed to the Einzbern castle. It's a well defended territory, and won't be easy to attack. Wait a minute, why hasn't Berserker killed Shirou yet? He could've crushed him with his first attack. Was it to lure us into a trap? Berserker shouldn't be capable of making such a strategy, so this must be his Master's plan. But the willpower needed to force Berserker to follow such a strategy would be immense. I can't underestimate her,_ Saber thought, turning around. _And I'm not going to rush in blindly. I'll gather up the girls, and then we'll launch our attack._ She thought firmly, running back into the city.

 _/*/_

"This has not been a good day," Lindy said, pressing her fingers together in front of her lips. "The negotiations with Gilgamesh weren't nearly as fruitful as I had hoped, there's a mysterious power outage going on, and now Shirou has been kidnapped."

"What did happen with Gilgamesh?" Saber asked. Sakura glared at her.

 _It's your fault Senpai was taken. You're only purpose in this world is to protect him and you failed. **I should feed you to Rider. That way you would at least be of some use,**_ Sakura thought, clenching her fists, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Gilgamesh agreed to give up on the Holy Grail. But in return we must give him his own private ship, unsupervised access to TSAB territory, remove all TSAB agents from Earth, and he won't actually help us in any way, he just won't attack us," Lindy said, closing her eyes.

 _And what does any of that have to do with Shirou? He won't attack us. Good. Let's get going already. Shirou's in danger. **Who knows what things that white haired bitch** **could be doing to him?**_

"So why did you agree to his terms if they are so unfavourable?" Caster asked. "You had him at your mercy on that strange planet, did you not?"

"We might have been able to win," Chrono said, leaning forward. "Maybe. Nanoha still isn't ready to fight, despite Sakura's treatment. My mother isn't really a front line combatant. She can fight, but she simply isn't on our level. So that left myself and Fate to hold him back while the others ran. Which let me tell you, is really hard to get Nanoha to do in the first place. And even if we succeeded, would Gilgamesh even be trapped? He might have had some dimensional artifact to get him out of there."

Lindy poured herself a cup of tea, adding several spoonfuls of sugar to it. "This deal isn't ideal, but quite frankly, our priority is protecting Earth. If Gilgamesh comes back a decade, or even just a year down the line, and wants to wipe out humanity? Then we'll be prepared to stop him. If he tries to fight us in our territory? All the better. No planet in the TSAB has as many people on it as Earth does, and the TSAB's navy will be able to respond to his presence faster in our territory than on Earth. And while we won't be actively monitoring him, his ship will be registered, and every planet will keep track of his ship when it arrives," she said, shrugging. "And hey, who knows. Maybe after travelling the galaxy, he'll change his mind, or even get lost. It's not like navigating space is easy," she added with a smile.

"So we're basically postponing a potential problem in the future to focus on the definite problem now," Nanoha said, with a smile. "After all, Gilgamesh did confirm that the Grail will definitely destroy humanity if it is activated."

"So it's true than," Saber said, frowning and closing her eyes. "I have been wasting my time like a fool, fighting for a cup of poison and lies," she spat. "All the blood I spilled, the pain I suffered, it was for less than nothing," she laughed brokenly. "I almost destroyed the world! If it weren't for Kiritsugu I would've completed the Grail during the last War."

"So what?" Sakura snapped. Everyone fell silent and stared at her. "Senpai is in trouble _now._ And we are wasting times talking about things that don't matter! Gilgamesh isn't going to attack us, that's all I need to know. I don't _care_ about whatever deal was struck. I don't _care_ that Saber almost destroyed the world. And I don't _care_ that the Grail is some sort of humanity destroying monster! All I care about is that Senpai was kidnapped, under Saber's watch, and has been taken to God knows where!" Nanoha frowned, looking guilty, while Fate stared sympathetically at Sakura.

 _ **Look, you hurt their feelings. You really are a monster. They just finished talking about how they weren't ready to fight and now you are pushing them right back into battle. And they'll do it too. Nanoha will go fight to save Shirou, and then both of them will die while you sit back and do nothing**_ , Sakura's thoughts whispered to her. _I really am the worst,_ Sakura thought, looking down at her hands, her eyes watering.

"You are entirely right Sakura," Saber said, her voice harsh. "Dwelling on my past failures is only compounding my current failures. Shirou has been kidnapped by Illyasviel, and we need to rescue him. Now, thankfully, I can likely predict where they went. The Einzberns own a castle in the region that they used as a base in the last War. It is probable that they are using it for the same purpose in this War."

"Well that's good. Unfortunately, I will not be able to join any offensive," Chrono said, drumming his fingers against the table. "I need to return to the _Athra_. If worst comes to worst, we'll need the Arc-En-Ciel ready to fire. But I will be able to get the _Athra's_ marines ready to deploy."

"That's fine. Between the three of us, we should be able to handle Berserker," Nanoha said, confidently.

"Nanoha, what part of 'being injured and shouldn't fight,' is so hard for you to understand? Is it the shouldn't fight part? Because in your current condition, you _shouldn't fight_ ," Chrono snapped, pinching his brow.

"No, no, I get it. But I can still fly. And so can Fate. And from the sounds of things, Berserker doesn't actually have any ranged attacks. So we should be able to keep our distance and bombard him," Nanoha said.

"Hmm, he can throw stuff at us, of course. But so long as we stay on guard, we should be safe," Fate murmured, tapping a finger against her lips as she thought. "I'm not confident in our ability to actually inflict any damage on him though."

"We just need to distract him. We can lure Berserker away, while Saber breaks into the castle and rescues Shirou," Nanoha said, eagerly. "Her immunity to most magic means she can ignore any traps in her way, so I don't think Illya would be able to do anything to stop her."

 _And there they go. Running off into danger without me. Off to save the world and my Senpai. While I sit back and do nothing,_ Sakura thought, biting her lip. _I can help. I helped heal Nanoha, and that went well. I'll do the same here._

"I'm going to join you," Sakura announced.

"But Sakura, your condition-"

"Is no worse than yours," Sakura said, interrupting Nanoha. The young mage opened her mouth to protest, but Sakura kept talking. "Yes, I know fighting isn't healthy for me, I get that. I understand what has happened to me better than anyone. But I can fight, and I have a perfectly good Servant in Rider to fight with me. And Senpai is worth it! I'm not going to just sit back and let you get hurt when you're trying to save the person I love!" Sakura shouted. Her eyes went wide, and she clasped her hands over her mouth as she blushed furiously.

"That's...fair," Nanoha said, smiling softly as she took Sakura's hand. "It wouldn't be right for me to force you to stay behind, not when I'm insisting on fighting as well. But this is a one time thing, okay? Once we rescue Shirou, I expect you to allow us to reseal Rider until we get you the proper medical treatment. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Sakura said, her heart pounding.

 _/*/_

The lights in the room went out, startling Bazett. She gently put down the weight she had been training with, and moved to the door of the hospital's gym. She wasn't the only one. Nearly all of the recovering patients going through rehab did the same thing, forming a crowd by the door.

"Please stay calm!" the nurse shouted. "There has been a power outage, but the hospital has an emergency generator that will be online shortly. For now, just please take a seat and be patient." Slowly, the crowd dispersed, moving to the benches placed throughout the gym. There was a nervous undertone as the people in the crowd chattered to one another. Bazett ignored it, and leaned against the wall by the door while she waited for the power to come back on.

 _A power outage? It could be a coincidence, but this is the Holy Grail War. It is more likely the action of one of the Masters. But creating a power outage...they don't seem to be targeting the hospital in particular, or else they would have already attacked. So they may be after someone in this district. Hopefully. Because if this is affecting the whole town, that means they..._ Bazett swallowed, her throat feeling tight. _They would be planning on purging the entire town._

The lights turned on with a faint whine. They were dimmer than they were before, but the illumination was enough to calm everybody down. The various patients started to return to their rooms, except for Bazett, who headed to the front desk. She hypnotized the nurse at the desk and had her fill out the paperwork for her discharge from the hospital. She gathered her clothing and headed out in the city, moving towards the hideout where she had her arm cut off. As she went she noticed that the power outage was across the entire city. She entered the abandoned house she had holed up in before, and pulled out a kit of hidden supplies.

 _It looks like something big is going to go down. I have to be decisive if I want to prevent a tragedy. But what should I do?_ She thought, as she armed herself. She slung the orange tube carrying Fragarach across her back. _The girls who rescued me shouldn't be behind what is happening. No one who would save a stranger would then attack the entire town. The Einzberns and Tohsakas are likely out as well. They are too proud and professional to attack ordinary civilians. But that still leaves too many unknowns. I don't know where to go, or what to do to stop what's coming. I don't even know exactly what is coming, just that something is._ Bazett sighed to herself.

 _Alright. Let's think of it this way. There is a threat to the entire city. That means I don't have enough power to stop it on my own. I either need allies, or I need a Servant. The only possible allies are those girls, who I know absolutely nothing about besides their names and that they saved me. And I want to regain Lancer no matter what else is going on. So the first step will be to confront Kotomine. But without my arm I don't think I can win._ She clutched the stump of her left arm. _Whatever. I'll go to the church, and I'll observe what's going on. Besides, Kotomine should know what a power outage of this magnitude means as well as I do. He'll be doing something in response. Even, no especially, if he's the source of it._ Bazett thought. She left the abandoned house, and started heading towards the church, thinking of how she could watch it without being spotted by Lancer or Kotomine.

 _/*/_

Lancer looked down at Bazett below him. She was unaware of his presence, having her focus entirely on the church below them. Lancer took a second to admire her healthy appearance, before licking his lips in anticipation.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, loudly. The woman sprung up with a yelp, falling into a fighting stance even as her eyes widened and her heart began pounding in surprise. "Very nice," Lancer said, admiringly. "But you haven't adjusted for your missing limb yet," he added, dropping down and throwing a punch. Bazett deflected it, but Lancer moved in, summoning his lance and sweeping Bazett's legs out from under her in one smooth maneuver. Before Bazett could hit the ground, Lancer caught her, letting his spear dissipate, as he cradled her in both arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bazett sputtered, her face going red.

"Hmm, good colour, strong voice. Really, if it wasn't for the missing arm, I'd think you were in perfect health," Lancer said, ignoring Bazett. She scowled and twisted out of his arms, before hitting Lancer in the chest with a perfect arm thrust. Lancer just took the blow, taking a step back, his grin never fading.

"Don't mock me! Are you here to kill me?" Bazett yelled, runes flashing on her clothes as she prepared to fight.

"Nah," Lancer said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on a tree.

"What?" Bazett asked, relaxing a bit and putting her hand down.

"Well I don't want to kill you, and that bastard priest doesn't know you're still alive," Lancer said, his grin softening into a more genuine smile. "And I'm not about to tell him either. That bastard would do something sick like using a Command Seal to have me kill you or something."

"So why do you obey him at all? Surely you could strike him down before he could order you otherwise," Bazett said.

"That's not my style," Lancer said, shrugging. "Besides, I needed him around so I could keep fighting."

"And now? I'll glad become your Master again," Bazett offered, her gaze faltering, and falling to her shoes. Her face became even more crimson, as she waited for a response.

"That would be nice," Lancer admitted. "But it's not going to be easy. I'm not so free as to be able to just attack him. In fact, from his orders, I've got a battle of my own to rush off to."

"A battle? Does it have to do with the power outage?" Bazett asked, trying, and failing to hide the disappointment on her face.

"Nah, I don't know what's up with that, and if the priest knows, he's not saying," Lancer replied, scratching his head. "We're going after those girls. Who...saved your life," Lancer sighed. "I'm gonna have to hold back against them, aren't I?"

"That's...what?" Bazett asked, confused.

"Well, they saved my Master. That's a debt that needs to be repaid. And I don't like the idea of using Gae Bolg against those girls anyways," Lancer said.

"That's," Bazett shook her head. "That's fine. Good even. I owe those girls a debt as well, and I couldn't allow you to kill them. But you've actually met and talked with them? What do they want? Who is their Servant?"

"They don't have a Servant, though they are allied with Saber. As for what they want, well they want to stop the War without anyone dying," Lancer said, closing his eyes.

"How nice," Bazett said, sighing and smiling the tiniest bit. "What a wonderful motivation."

"Huh, didn't expect you to react like that," Lancer said, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I approve of wanting to protect people? I mean, my own wish is-" Bazett said, before cutting herself off, and blushing again.

"Your own wish is what?" Lancer asked, with a teasing grin.

"Nothing!" Bazett yelled. "Don't you have something better to be doing? A fight or something?"

"You're right, sadly," Lancer sighed. "I am pretty much out of time. I've got to get going if I'm to collect Archer and his spitfire of a Master," Lancer said, turning to leave. "One final thing. The priest is going to use this fight as an opportunity to attack the girl's home base. They've been keeping the Masters and Servants they've already defeated stashed away there. He plans to go in and slaughter them while they are helpless. Here's the address," Lancer added, handing Bazett a piece of paper. "Do with that what you will."

 _/*/_

Rin opened the door to the Matou mansion without knocking, striding right in. Archer and her wandered throughout the house, but couldn't find anyone. She opened up the door to Zouken's lab and hesitated, staring into the darkness of the crypt. She could hear the scurrying of the many bugs and worms, and couldn't help but shudder, thinking back to the nights she spent during her treatment.

"Zouken, you old worm, are you down there?" she shouted, unable to make herself move. Nothing but silence replied. "Great. The jerk summons us to his house saying he has important information, but can't be bothered to actually be here," Rin grumbled.

"Hn," Archer grunted.

"I recognize that noise. You just thought of something. Come on, spit it out. We agreed no more secrets between us," Rin said, turning to look at Archer.

"No, you demanded I tell you all my secrets and are now pretending that we made some sort of deal to that effect. You haven't actually told me any of your secrets," Archer said, snorting. "Regardless, I'm finding it weird that we haven't actually seen Zouken since he summoned Avenger."

"What? Do you think he's dead?" Rin asked, a little hopeful.

"Unfortunately no," Archer replied. "His body is made up from those bugs. So long as they live, so does he," he said, gesturing to the crypt.

"So what are you getting at?" Rin asked, scowling.

"I'm not sure. I just find it unusual that a man confident enough to be in the same room as a hostile Servant now can't be found at all," Archer said, shrugging. "It's unusual and that bothers me. We're missing something."

"Well let's explore then," Rin suggested. "Maybe we'll find some clue. Or at least kill some time while we wait."

"Sure," Archer said, nodding. The pair went through the mansion, exploring each room thoroughly. Most rooms were surprisingly bare. There were various old relics, paintings, and antiques, but nothing of any real value to mages.

"Okay, so this is probably Shinji's room, right?" Rin asked, looking at the closed door.

"The name on the door certainly suggests that it is," Archer said, sarcastically.

"Right. You do this one. I don't want to find out what kind of porn Shinji is into. Just you know, look for a diary telling us his evil plans or something. Or any signs that he isn't a complete waste of space. While you do that, I'll look through Sakura's room," Rin said, turning to the door adjacent to Shinji's, which helpfully had Sakura's name written on it. She entered and looked around. She smiled at the sights, noticing the frilly curtains, the pink and purple bedding. She browsed through the books on the shelves, noting the thin layer of dust on them.

"These books are all so...old," she murmured to herself. "And childish," she added, pulling out a young girl's book about horses. She frowned as she stared at it. The pages of the book were stiff, as if it had never been read. She put it back and searched the room's desk, finding a diary in one of its drawers. She brightened momentarily, only to frown when she realized the diary was blank.

"There has to be something here. This is her room right? She lives here right? So she's got to have something. Some beloved toy. Homework or a hobby. Something!" Rin muttered to herself as she searched. She looked beneath the bed, lifted the mattress, and tore the sheets from the bed. Looking at the cloth in her hands Rin went pale.

"What are these stains?" she asked, horror growing in her gut. "It can't be-no, that's not possible. She's never had a boyfriend. The closest she's had is Shirou, and I know they aren't together. Not like that. So...so what are these stains?" Rin repeated, trembling. A crash came from the other room, and Rin ran over. Rin burst through the door, to see Archer glaring at a book which was impaled on the wall of the room by one of Archer's swords. The noise had come from where Archer had evidently flipped Shinji's desk, sending papers and books flying.

"Rin, I'm going to burn this place to the ground," Archer growled. "And then? Then I'm going to kill Shinji."

"What did you find Archer?" Rin asked, faintly.

"You don't want to know. All you need to know is that Shinji needs to die," Archer said. He pulled his sword from the wall, and moved in a flurry of blows, slicing the book he impaled into confetti.

"What did he do Archer?" Rin asked again, taking a step forward, her voice growing angry. "What did he do to Sakura?" she yelled.

" **What didn't he do is a better question,"** Avenger said, leaning in the doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face. **"But to give you a brief overview; he raped, beat, tormented, insulted, and almost killed Sakura. Though really, what Shinji did was barely an afterthought to what Zouken did. Now that was some messed up stuff."**

"Avenger," Rin growled, tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare mock what happened to her."

" **Me? Mock? Never,"** Avenger said seriously, his expression never changing. **"I'd never mock Sakura. If anything, I admire her! Betrayed by her family, tortured by those who were meant to protect her, and ignored by the one she loves. She really reminds me of myself,"** Avenger shook his head. **"Poor girl. If only she had an older sister who actually cared about her, instead of a selfish hag of a magus who is obsessed with winning a pointless war for the Holy Grail. Which would likely involve killing Sakura in-"**

Rin shot a barrage of Gandr at Avenger, who casually slipped behind the door, letting the wall absorb the magical shots. "Okay, Archer, that settles it. We're burning this place down. And then? We're rescuing Sakura and bringing her back home," she said, through gritted teeth.

" **I hate to a party pooper, but that's not going to fly. You've got some chores to do first. Namely the brutal murder of two young girls who are currently on their way to assault the Einzbern Castle,"** Avenger said, poking his head back in the room. He ducked as Archer sent a blade hurtling through the air. **"Okay okay, enough fun. We do have work to do, and we can't waste it all on senseless slaughter. So contact Lancer and let's get back to some meaningful slaughter."**

"Very well. Archer, put rescuing Sakura on our agenda once we've finished with STAB," Rin said, raising her head high and striding from the room.

"What am I? Your secretary?" Archer asked, warmly. The pair left the building with Avenger following closely. Jumping up to the roof of a nearby building, Archer let Rin down who stood on her with her hands on her hips.

"Okay. Archer, light a signal for Lancer to find us," Rin ordered, gesturing at the Matou mansion grandly.

"With pleasure," Archer said, grinning as he formed a brilliant red and orange spear. It twisted into an arrow, and without hesitation he launched it down into the building they had just left. A second later the entire building was engulfed in a conflagration of brilliant white fire. He shot a smug look at Avenger who burst out laughing.

"I hope you guys brought marshmallows, cause I'm sadly short," Lancer said, moments later. He crouched on the edge of the roof, spear slung across his shoulder. "Who's this clown?" he asked, nodding at the laughing Avenger.

"He's a jerk and you should definitely stab him," Rin said, without hesitation. "But in the meantime he's helping us fight those STAB girls," she added reluctantly.

" **And on that note, this is a perfect time for us to attack them. The Einzbern doll has kidnapped Shirou Emiya, and they are about to launch a counter attack to go rescue him. So it's the perfect opportunity to kill them and take out Berserker at the same time,"** Avenger said.

"Wow, you just reek of evil," Lancer said, looking over to Avenger. "I thought the priest was bad, but you're on a whole other level. Regardless, he's right. I was actually coming over to inform you of the same thing when I saw your...signal fire," he said, standing up and looking over to the burning building.

"What was that about the priest? Do you mean Kotomine?" Rin asked, looking suspicious.

"Don't worry about it. It won't matter to our next fight, and hopefully it won't matter at all afterwards. If it does matter, I can't tell you about it," Lancer said, shrugging.

"Wait-"

" **Nope! No more lollygagging. We've got girls to slaughter, and we're wasting time,"** Avenger interrupted, clapping his hands. **"No seriously, I love you all, you're all precious, and hilarious. But we're on a schedule here. So time to take this show on the road!"**

"Huh," Lancer said, looking Avenger over. "You're right, I should stab him," Lancer said. "But he's right. Let's get going. But let me make one thing clear. The blonde girl in black? She's mine to fight."

"And we've got dibs on the girl in white," Rin added. "We want a rematch after she humiliated us."

" **Fine with me. I'll deal with Saber, Berserker, the Doll girl, and anyone else who interferes,"** Avenger said, agreeably. **"Of course, if I run out of opponents before you finish, then that's you're own fault for being so slow."**

Rin didn't bother justifying that with a response. She just jumped off the edge of the building, only to be caught by Archer. They sprinted off into the distance, with the other two Servants following them.

 _/*/_

"Alright, I've got a few final things to do before I get going," Chrono said to Saber and Rider. "First off, here," he handed them several cartridges. "It's risky, but in an emergency go ahead and use those."

"We can't absorb mana that doesn't come from a human," Saber said, frowning.

"Absorb, no. But you might be able to wield it. Or failing that, get them to Shirou and have him try. It won't be good for your bodies, but it's healthier than getting stabbed or pushing yourself too far," Chrono said, giving them a stern look. "I _know_ what happens to a familiar when they use up all the mana they have available to them and I'm not going to pretend that the two of you aren't willing to go that far if that's what it takes to win. So I'd rather give you a different choice, even if it's only marginally better."

"Thank you," Rider said, taking the cartridges. "If nothing else, this will hopefully reduce the strain I will put on Sakura."

"And that brings me to my next point. Don't die," Chrono ordered them. Saber stiffened, an offended look on her face, but Chrono ignored her. "You both have people who care about you in this world. Do your best to come back for their sake, if not your own."

"Are you suggesting that I would be so cowardly as to commit suicide?" Saber asked, outraged.

"I'm suggesting that both of you value the well-being of others more than you do your own lives," Chrono said coldly, meeting Saber's glare with one of his own. "Well I'm telling you that their well-being depends on you returning alive. Do so."

"I have no intention of abandoning Sakura," Rider said, softly. "I shall see her through this war and stand by her side til the end."

"I have a responsibility to see the Grail destroyed for good. I will not fall today," Saber said, practically snarling.

"Good enough," Chrono said, turning away.

"And what about me?" Caster said, suddenly. Chrono twitched, though Saber and Rider didn't react.

"What about you?" he asked rudely, not turning around.

"No cartridges for me to use? I promise, I'd be quite the force on the battlefield. And can you really afford to be holding back?" Caster asked, her voice silky.

"We can't afford to trust you," Chrono said, coldly. "Better to keep you here, instead of having to keep watch over you to make sure you don't betray us."

"And what shall you do if we are attacked? All of our protectors will be off fighting," Caster said, her tone growing cold as well.

"Then I shall expect you to run. Get to a public place, and Nanoha will get to you as fast as possible," Chrono said.

"How are we supposed to run while Souichirou remains shackled?" Caster asked. Chrono paused, and then tapped his device.

"Durandal, set the binds on Prisoner Kuzuki to expire in one hour," Chrono ordered.

 **-Yes Boss-** Durandal said, glowing briefly.

"You do have a point. The entire world could potentially be at stake here and one day we may not be able to afford having you sit back and do nothing," Chrono admitted, glancing back to where Caster's voice was coming from. "There's a retired expert on familiars living in England. We'll contact him and see if he's willing to take responsibility for you. If so, you'll get your chance to fight and prove yourself."

* * *

 **Author's notes: So I am loving writing Avenger. He's just such an asshole. And I find it hilarious that he inadvertently prevented Rin from having a mental meltdown. By giving her an enemy to focus on, she can push back her horror for Sakura and keep moving. Anyways, this chapter is mostly set up for later stuff, but I had a lot of fun writing it anyways.**

 **Writing Lancer was cool too. It really brings to light just how important a good relationship with your Servant is, because there are so many ways for a Servant to misinterpret orders or do their own thing. Which explains why Kotomine had Lancer kill himself in UBW instead of ordering him to leave or something less permanent.**

 **Oh, and if you think Chrono is acting like an arrogant prick, that's because he still kinda is. Being made one of the youngest captains in the TSAB kinda leads to an inflated head, and Amy isn't around to bring him down to earth.**


	15. Chapter 13

Nanoha grimaced, staring down at the castle beneath her. Her body was already aching from the short flight from the forest's edge to the castle itself, but the bigger problem was the fact that Illya was sitting on top of Berserker and staring up at them with a smile on her face. She hopped down to the grass in front of her castle, and curtsied.

"Good day, my dear interlopers. I take it you are the pair trying to destroy my family's legacy?" she asked, her voice sounding as if they were only a couple of meters apart rather then most of a kilometre.

"And are you the one who kidnapped Shirou Emiya?" Nanoha replied, assuming that the strange girl's magic would allow her to hear her words.

 _Saber, Sakura, we've got a problem. Illya was waiting for us. The plan remains the same, but be on your guard. I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Nanoha sent telepathically as she spoke.

"I did not kidnap Onii-Chan," Illya said, frowning slightly. "I merely reclaimed him. Besides, as his older sister, it's my responsibility to look after my brother, and I couldn't allow him to get caught in the middle of this slaughter."

"Nobody needs to die today," Nanoha said, sternly.

"I disagree!" Illya said, cheerfully. "After all, I want you to die, and Berserker needs to grant my wants, therefore, you need to die."

"If that is the way you want to be, then I won't hold back," Nanoha declared, aiming Raising Heart at Illya and ignoring the burning feeling in her chest as she began to gather magic.

"Stop, Nanoha," Fate said, grabbing Raising Heart and pointing it upwards. "You can't afford to strain yourself. I'll handle the bombardment." Nanoha pouted, but Fate just gave her a stern look. "Cover me. Illya's a mage in her own right, she might be able to do something to interfere."

"Fine," Nanoha sighed, moving slightly forward, as Fate began charging her spell.

"Swat them from the skies Berserker," Illya ordered, smirking, a hand on her hip. Berserker roared, and leapt up. His feet touched the top of the wall and he leapt again, jumping to the highest tower before pausing for a second as his knees bent. He leapt one last time, rocketing into the skies, as the force of his jump punched a hole in the roof. Nanoha's eyes grew wide as suddenly she had a behemoth of a man appearing in front of her.

"Round shield!" Nanoha cried, raising her staff to meet Berserker's blow. There was a flash of light as Berserker's blade was stopped the glyph. As Berserker began to fall, he roared again, redoubling his push against the glyph. It didn't shatter, but the force of the blow launched Nanoha down into the lawn, throwing dirt up into the air.

"Nanoha!" Fate screamed, abandoning her spell.

 **-Blitz Action-** Bardiche said, as Fate raced down to Nanoha. **-Scythe Form-**

"Arc Saber!" Fate cried, as she landed in front of Berserker. The plasma of her blade launched into his face, but Fate didn't pause for a second, scooping up the battered Nanoha and flying back. Berserker growled, a swing of his blade blowing away the dust from Fate's last attack.

"I'm okay," Nanoha said, coughing a little as she tried to ignore the burning in her muscles.

"No. You aren't," Archer's cool voice said, as he leapt out of a nearby tree, blades flashing. Nanoha raised another barrier, blocking the initial blows, only for a second pair to come flying at her from behind.

"I've got them," Fate said, landing behind Nanoha and deflecting the attack.

"And we've got you," Lancer said, walking out of the woods, his lance resting on his shoulder. "Hey Cutie, you miss me?" he added, winking.

 _/*/_

Shirou opened his eyes, and shivered. The room he was in was cold, and he could see his breath puff into air as a mist. He was chained to a chair, in addition to being paralyzed magically. Oddly he was wrapped in a fluffy blanket, so he wasn't freezing, though the cold was making his nose run. He looked around the room, seeing old dusty furniture and a dirty wooden floor. An old space heater was plugged in, though Shirou could tell at a glance that it was broken. The fact it was blowing cold air was another hint. Shirou closed his eyes.

 _Okay think Shirou. Illya has taken you captive. That means Saber and the others are going to try and rescue me. Nanoha is still hurt, Saber is still exhausted, and Berserker is a complete monster. They won't try and fight directly, but they'll be on Illya's home ground, and if they make any mistakes, Berserker will kill someone. I need to do something to save them,_ Shirou thought. _If I escape, they won't have to rescue me, and thus they won't have to fight. There are no guards in the room. I can't hear anyone either. I am paralyzed and chained up. Not a problem._

Shirou took a deep breath and concentrated. He focused his mind, picturing the trigger that would activate his circuits. "Trace on," he whispered. In his mind, the hammer to a gun fell, and his body filled with mana, pushing out the mana that was holding him still. "Okay, step one done. Now for step two," he murmured. He thought back on his last lesson with Nanoha.

 _Okay Shirou, you've basically got two spells. Reinforcement, and Projection. Now I understand why you told me Projection is useless, after all who wants a tool that breaks after you use it? But in an emergency, you only need a single use. A rope, a shield, even a blade. It doesn't matter if it breaks after that first use, if that first use keeps you alive. There is two more things I noticed about your projection. First off, you have an affinity for blades. As weird as that is, it works out well. Summoning and creating temporary weapons will be useful. The second thing is that you can alter their momentum. That'll take some advanced math to do though, so I'm not sure you'll be able to do so in a fight._

 _You've got reinforcement down pretty well. I will give you some advice about it though. Now it might be tempting to reinforce your body. Don't. A single mistake would be crippling at best and fatal at worst. It's much better to reinforce your clothing to form armour. With practise and the right gear, your clothing can also serve to boost your strength. The other thing people don't typically think of for reinforcement is how explosive a failed reinforcement is. Not to mention that you can reinforce any mundane object. If there is a locked door in your way, you can shatter it with reinforcement. If you can master projecting objects with momentum, you can turn them into crude grenades by overloading them as they launch._ Nanoha had told him.

"And now, to put those lessons into practice," Shirou said. He focused on his hand, and created a thick leather glove. He turned his attention to his other glove and repeated the process. Next was a motorcycle helmet for his head and a scarf for his head. "And now, the reinforcement. Focus..." Shirou hummed to himself. He filled his clothing with mana, strengthening it. "Okay. Okay. Hard part is done. Now for the scary part." Shirou said, with a nervous laugh. He hesitated, gulped, and quickly filled the wooden chair with as much mana as he could. It exploded beneath him, tearing through his reinforced clothes, forcing splinters into his back and butt. He collapsed on the ground, bleeding.

"Oww," he moaned. He froze when he heard the click of someone's shoes on the floor. Moments later the door to the room he was in opened up, and a maid carrying a giant halberd peeked inside. She looked over to Shirou.

"Hello. I see you broke your chair. Are you trying to escape?" the maid asked, her voice quiet and calm. Shirou paused for a second.

"Ummm, no?" he said, hesitantly. The maid seemed to accept that, nodding.

"That's good. If you were trying to escape, that would make Illya sad. And that would be bad. Don't be bad Shirou," the maid said, kneeling down and patting Shirou on the head.

"Ooookay," Shirou said, slowly. "Um, who are you?"

"I am Leysritt," she said, still patting Shirou. "You are injured."

"I am," Shirou agreed, not really knowing how to respond.

"I shall perform first aid. But our kit isn't up here," Leysritt said.

"You should go get it," Shirou suggested. _It cannot be this easy, can it?_ he thought.

"You're right," Leysritt said, nodding. With one smooth motion she grabbed Shirou and picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Shirou yelped.

"Carrying you. I am not supposed to let you out of my sight once you've woken up. Nor am I to allow you to be harmed," Leysritt explained, beginning to walk.

"I can walk by myself," Shirou protested, wiggling.

"Negative. You're lower body is injured, and walked will exacerbate those injuries further," Leysritt said, tightening her grasp on Shirou.

 _Okay. This isn't good. But it's not the worst either. This maid is weird and doesn't seem to be on her guard against me. On the other hand she's really strong. So when I make my move to escape, it has to work, or I'm in serious trouble. I could project a blade. I could stab her in the back and kill her before she could do anything to stop me, _Shirou thought as he was carried along. He stared at his hand and slowly clenched it. _No. I can do better. What's the point in saving someone if I have to kill someone to do so? I need to create something else. Something to take her down without killing her. A taser would work, but I don't know how they work, I couldn't project one. What else could I use? A police baton? No, even I hit her as hard as I could, I don't think she'd go down. Some sort of tranquilizer? Again, I don't know how to make it. Keep calm. What else do people use to fight non-lethally. Tasers, batons, pepper spray. Pepper spray! I might not be able to make actual pepper spray, but I could certainly make all sorts of spices._

Leysritt brought them into the stairwell, and Shirou made his move. He projected a pool of spicy sauce in the palm of his hand, and without a word, slapped the palm of his hand against Leysritt's face. He frantically rubbed his hand all over her eyes and Leysritt yelped in pain. Shirou found himself thrown to the ground, a wave of nausea filling his throat when his head slapped against the hard stone.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Leysritt said, rubbing her eyes. Shirou blinked to clear his head, and sprang up at Leysritt, giving her a hard shove. Unable to see, and unbalanced, Leysritt fell down the stairs, her halberd clattering along with her.

"Gotta stand up, move quickly," Shirou muttered, leaning against the wall. He turned back into the room Leysritt had dragged him out of, and looked around. "There's gotta be a window in here somewhere," he slurred, his vision a little blurry. He blinked some more, before his mind clicked. "The light, of course. That's a window," Shirou walked over to the window and rubbed his head. He was already feeling better, his injuries from the chair were mostly gone, and his nausea had faded to a dull ache.

 _Thank goodness for whatever is causing that,_ Shirou thought. _I'd hate to try magic with a concussion._ Shirou projected a baseball bat, and smashed the window in front of him. Next he focused on creating a chain. For some reason, Rider's nail-chain refused to leave his mind. Deciding that it would do, and feeling pressured, he quickly projected it, wincing as a screech of metal filled his mind. Jamming one end into the floor, he climbed out the window and began making his way down the wall of the castle.

/*/

Sakura's head was pounding as she ran towards the castle. She was in good shape, but she was already feverish from supporting Rider's presence, who was running beside her. Saber lead the way, and signalled them to stop moving.

"Now we wait for them to start fighting," she whispered. "Then we'll sneak in the back."

 _Saber, Sakura, we've got a problem. Illya was waiting for us. The plan remains the same, but be on your guard. I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Nanoha sent telepathically.

 _Alright,_ Sakura sent back. They ran up to the wall, but there were no signs of any way to get in.

"The window," Saber said, pointing up at the third story. Rider nodded, and swooped Sakura up in her arms before running straight up the wall. She stopped at the window, balancing by the tips of her toes as she shifted Sakura over to a single arm. With her other arm she delicately pinched each hinge supporting the window, crushing them to a point. Then she popped the window out, smoothly catching the plane of glass so it didn't shatter.

"Thank you Rider," Sakura said, slipping out of her arm to stand on the floor. Rider gave a faint smile back, and nodded.

"Let's hurry," Saber said, having just climbed through the window. "It sounds like things have already gone wrong, we can't leave Nanoha and Fate to fight alone.

"Right," Sakura said, nervously. They searched the castle, checking every room on the third floor to no avail. "Let's head down," Sakura suggested.

"Very well," Saber replied, opening the door to the stairwell. "I must admit, I am surprised. I thought there would be traps or some sort of defence."

"That is because Shirou Emiya may escape his bonds, and it would be unacceptable for the Lady's brother to be harmed under our care,"a stern voice replied. They looked up the stairwell to see a maid in a formal white dress. Her red eyes regarded them coldly, as if they were nothing more than rats. "You are intruders," she informed them. "I will give you this one chance to vacant the premises. Or else I will have you removed by force."

"We aren't leaving without Shirou!" Sakura yelled. "Rider, take her down quickly!" Rider sprang forth at Sakura's words, but as she moved, silver wires formed a grid between the maid and her. Without hesitating, Rider sent a nail shooting through at the maid, whose eyes widened as she frantically twisted her fingers, causing the wire grid to enclose the nail's chain, stopping it just as it pricked the skin for her forehead. Saber took a step forward and swept down her sword, destroying the magical wires.

"You are no match for us," Saber said, walking forward slowly.

"Be that as it may, I am still Illyasviel's personal maid and I shall uphold the dignity of the Einzbern family," the maid said, her voice stern even as her hands trembled. She moved her fingers, as if she was typing on a keyboard, and the scraps of magical wire in the air gathered before her before turning into the wireframe of a gigantic bird. "Now destroy them," she ordered, pointing down at Saber. The bird opened its mouth in a silent shriek, and dove. Saber charged up the stairs, and as she reached the bird, she cut it in half with a single swing. A moment later she drove the hilt of her blade into the maid's stomach.

"Surrender," Saber ordered, as the maid coughed. She drew back her blade and the maid collapsed. "Where is Shirou Emiya?"

"I-I mm-m-ay, not h-have," the maid coughed some more, unable to keep talking. Instead of speaking more, she shook her head in denial, and glared at Saber.

"If you will not talk-" Saber began.

"Enough! We don't have time for an interrogation," Sakura said, climbing up the stairs. "If she won't talk, then I'll tear the memories out of her mind by force."

"Heh. I-I'm still a Einzbern. N-no we-t behind, the ears, magus can r-read my mind," the maid said, chuckling and wincing in pain, bringing a hand up to her stomach.

"We'll see," Sakura said, glaring. She concentrated on her magic, feeling the worms writhe in her body. _I can do this. If I implant a worm inside her mind, it can grant me control over her. For a little while. But...if I make a mistake she'll die. And then Nanoha will treat me like a murderer._ Sakura thought, hesitating a bit. _**Just think of Senpai. I would do anything to keep him alive. And besides. Nobody needs to know. Rider won't tell anyone. And Saber...won't survive if she uses her Noble Phantasm today. Then Senpai will be safe and Nanoha will be none the wiser.** _Sakura's shadow stretched out from underneath her, gently covering the maid. Sakura began to sweat as she focused. A thin ribbon reached out, climbing up the maid's face, before reaching her ear.

"Last chance to tell me what I want to know," Sakura said, trying to keep her voice even. "Because if you force me to take your memories, I promise you that it will be excruciating." The maid didn't respond, just taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. A moment later and the ribbon of shadow shot into the maid's ear. There was a faint popping noise, before the maid began screaming in pain. The ribbon tore into her brain, grabbing control of it, even as it ripped it apart. With a jerk and a shudder, the maid's eyes opened, her once red eyes now a brilliant gold. "Where is Shirou Emiya?" Sakura asked.

"I am not certain," the maid replied, blankly. "He has escaped his room. Leysritt is in pursuit."

"Well where was he then?" Saber asked, angrily. The maid didn't respond, until Sakura repeated the question.

"We kept him in the attic," the maid said.

"Then let's go," Saber said. "There's no time to waste. Leave the maid behind, we'll secure her later." she added, running up the stairs.

"Right behind you," Sakura said, leaning against Rider. "On second thought, can you carry me Rider? I'm feeling lightheaded."

"Of course Master," Rider said, picking Sakura up like a princess. "Hold on tight," she said, taking off and quickly catching up to Saber. Behind them, the Sakura's shadow expanded, quickly consuming the maid lying comatose on the ground.

 _/*/_

"You seem restless Kotomine," Gilgamesh said, as the pair walked down the street. "Such rash action is not like you."

"If you say so, my King," Kotomine said, unable and unwilling to control the smile on his face. "I will admit, I am feeling unusually happy. Perhaps I am simply looking forward to this. I haven't truly fought in a decade after all."

"If that is what brings you joy, then by all means, proceed," Gilgamesh said, waving a hand.

"And what of yourself my King? I am still surprised that you abandoned your plans for the Grail so easily," Kotomine said.

"You are short-sighted Kotomine. The Grail was only ever a means to an end, that is, to cull the redundant members of humanity. Which is something that still needs to be done, I admit. However, there is no rush. I will let my garden grow wild for a little while longer, while partaking in the delights the galaxy has to offer," Gilgamesh said, with a laugh. "Besides, there is a distinct possibility that their bargain with me will be in vain. The Grail may still activate, and in doing so purge humanity without my intervention."

"And what of your fiance Saber?" Kotomine asked.

"I shall take her with me of course," Gilgamesh said.

"Will she not fade without a body provided by the Grail?" Kotomine asked.

"I shall simply take one of the TSAB mages and have them sustain her existence. I may not even have to use force. After all, I doubt they would simply let her die," Gilgamesh said, smugly. "My future is looking bright indeed, Kotomine."

"As it should be. In the meantime, enjoy the show while I create my own future," Kotomine said, as they arrived to the Emiya Residence. He walked up to the front gate, and without pausing jumped over it. He could hear the inhabitants of the building stirring and he paused in anticipation. The front door opened and out stepped Souichirou Kuzuki. He took one glance at Kotomine and readied his fists.

"A martial artist," Kotomine mused. "Not what I was expecting, but not unwelcome either," Kotomine said, getting into his own stance. The pair of fighters sized each other up silently. Kotomine rushed forward, feinting with a slight jab, and aiming for a powerful blow to Souichirou's gut. Souichirou ignored the feint, and brushed the punch aside. As he did, his elbow came across, smacking Kotomine in the face. Kotomine took a step back, wiping his split lip.

 _A skilled opponent. But one without magic. His blows are powerful, but unenhanced. This should be simple. I merely have to soak up his attacks with my reinforced body until I can land a blow,_ Kotomine thought. He rushed forward again, this time focusing purely on offence. Souichirou's eyes widened slightly, and he began deflecting blow after blow. Every now and then he would launch an attack of his own, the palm of his hand slamming into Kotomine's solar plexus, a chop to Kotomine's neck, and a twisting kick to his kneecap. The blows hurt, and were timed so that counter-attacking would be impossible, but they lacked the force to cause any real damage.

Kotomine kept up the pressure, and started forcing Souichirou backwards. Souichirou stumbled on the porch and Kotomine pressed his advantage, throwing a powerful punch aimed at Souichirou's heart as the man fell to on his back. At the last second, Souichirou grabbed Kotomine's arm with both hands, as his foot slammed into Kotomine's stomach. In one smooth motion, Souichirou rolled backwards, throwing Kotomine through the front door and rising to his feet.

"I underestimated you," Kotomine said, standing up. "I thought I could simply pressure you into making a mistake, but you could do this all day couldn't you? In that case-" Kotomine took a deep breath, and launched himself forward, attacking twice as fast as he did before. Souichirou desperately tried to deflect the blow, but only managed to nudge it slightly, the blow that would've crushed his heart shattering his ribs instead and sending him flying. "-I shall attack faster than you can keep up," Kotomine finished.

"Is that so?" Souichirou said, calmly standing back up. He resumed his stance. Kotomine rushed him again, only for a reddish blur to fly at him from the side. He raised his arms to block and felt a powerful blow crash into his defence, sending him flying across the yard. He rolled with the blow and rose to his feet again. Bazett stood, the sheer wrath in her eyes filling his heart with joy.

"I've been looking forward to this you bastard," she spat.

 _/*/_

"Greetings Master of Berserker," Archer said formally, a step behind Nanoha. "We would ask for a truce. Let us deal with these interlopers first, and then we can finish the Grail War in a proper manner."

"Hmm," Illya hummed, putting a finger to her chin. "No, I don't think so. You're trying to kill Onii-Chan so I'll have you die here and now. Kill them all Berserker!" she said, gleefully. The black giant roared, and sprang forward.

"Nope!" Lancer laughed, leaping backwards as Nanoha and Fate scattered with him. Berserker went straight for Archer, his blade obliterating the trees between them.

"Why are you going after me?" Archer yelled, as he frantically backpedalled. Berserker just roared and swung his blade downwards, sending up a plume of dirt. A glimpse of white rising up caught his attention, and Archer looked to see Nanoha rising in the air. "Oh no you don't," he snarled, throwing his twin blades and creating a fresh pair.

"Divine shooter," Nanoha called, intercepting the blades with a barrage of magical bolts. A couple of the bolts peeled off and slammed against Berserker, attracting his attention. The monster charged after Nanoha who speed through the woods, flying in between the trees. Archer kept pace, occasionally throwing a blade at either target, to no effect on Berserker besides getting his attention, or to have his attack blocked or dodged by Nanoha, who responded in kind her Divine Shooter.

It had only been a couple of minutes, but they were already deep in the woods when there was a screeching howl from all around them. Dozens of Sins came out of the shadows, along with Avenger who had a mocking grin on his face.

"Looks like you need some help. Is the big bad Berserker too much for our deal Counter-Guardian to handle?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Bite me, Avenger," Archer replied. "Go get yourself killed fighting Berserker like you said you would."

"Please, how hard can he be to fight? Sure, he's strong, but a mindless beast should be no challenge at all," Avenger said, charging at Berserker. At his command a half dozen Sins attacked Berserker from behind, who slaughtered them all with a single spinning slash. As the Sins died, Avenger ordered in more to attack from the front while he leapt onto Berserker's back. His two twisted short swords slammed down sinking into the flesh of Berserker's neck. By about an inch. Berserker's free hand came up and grabbed Avenger's arm, crushing his bones in a single squeeze.

"Oh crap, on no," Avenger managed to curse before he was pulled off of Berserker's back, and slammed into the ground. The Sins swarmed Berserker, their claws scrabbling futility against his iron hard skin. Berserker ignored them, raising his axe-blade into the air. It came down with a wet splat. And again. And again. Until Avenger's body was completely obliterated.

"Huh, I didn't expect Berserker to actually kill him," Archer said, impressed. "Really, that makes things so much simpler. We-"

"Are not that lucky," Avenger said, his voice coming from a nearby Sin. It shuddered and convulsed before Avenger's hand ripped out from the inside of the Sin. Avenger emerged from the Sin, shedding its shadowy body like a cocoon.

 _/*/_

Fate scattered from Berserker's initial rush and turned, only to find Lancer hot on her heels. He grinned at her, and began attacking her, his lance flickering out to stab her, only for Fate to deflect each blow with Bardiche. She kept fleeing, but was unable to gain any altitude without leaving herself vulnerable to an attack. So she darted around trees, and through the woods, pushing her pace as fast as she could.

"Enough!" Lancer eventually yelled, pulling a rune out of his pocket. He threw it in front of Fate, creating an instant firestorm to bring her up short. "I gotta admit, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but it seems like I've got no choice," he said, scratching four runes on the ground.

Fate glanced at the runes and immediately felt a pressure fall across her shoulders. A sort of inevitability that filled her chest and mind. "Sonic Drive. Bardiche, go Zanber," she murmured, turning around.

 **-Zanber Form-** Bardiche said, transforming into the giant plasma blade. **-Riot Blade-** he added, the blade splitting into two condensed swords. Fate flew at Lancer, slipping under his guard and slashing him across the ribs. She spun, her blades cutting sideways to take Lancer in the back, but Lancer placed his lance behind him to form a wall, blocking the blades. Lanced turned, ducking Fate's next attack, a thrust at his head. He swiped his lance horizontally, catching nothing but air, as Fate had already disappeared.

She dived down at him from above, and Lancer cursed. He rolled to the side, taking a slight nick across the shoulder, as he got as much distance as he could. Rising he thrust his lance at Fate, who combined her swords back into one giant blade and met his attack. Lightning crackled and sparks flew as Lancer's lance went high. Fate split her blades again and blurred forward. Lancer tried to intercept her, but she jinked sideways, her blades combining one again, and trying cut Lancer in half as she flew by. Lancer leapt up, tucking his feet as close to his body as he could, but he wasn't quite fast enough, with the tips of his big toes being neatly cut off each foot.

"What did you do?" Fate asked, breathing heavily as she swung her combined blade down at Lancer. He caught the blade on the haft of his spear, grunting slightly.

"The Ath nGabla is a curse. Any two warriors who see it are locked into a battle to the death. They can't retreat, and they can't hold back," Lancer grinned, savagely. "Unfortunately, that applies to me too. So sorry about this, it's not how I wanted this duel to end!" Lancer jumped back, and channelled mana into his lance. "Gae-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Fate yelled, redoubling her attack. Her blade extended to clash against Lancer's spear, and split into twin swords as she rushed back in. "You can't defend and use your Noble Phantasm at the same time," Fate said, one blade stabbing at Lancer's throat, while the other slashed at his stomach. Lancer blocked the latter, and ducked the former. Lancer swiped outwards with his lance, only for Fate to dart out of range. He began channelling mana again, only to have to turn and block as Fate attacked him from behind.

"You are insanely fast, that's for sure," Lancer said, smiling. "But how long can you keep it up?" His lance danced through the air, blocking blow after blow. "I admit, your weapon is pretty amazing. You've got that giant claymore for fighting at range, and can split to twin swords when you get close. That combined with your speed, well, let's just say this is everything I ever wished for. However, you've got one major flaw. You lack the experience to stay unpredictable!"

Fate vanished, her blade reforming as she tried to stab Lancer in the back. Without looking Lancer brought his lance back, deflecting Fate's blade upwards. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull back, but Lancer was already channelling mana again, stabbing his lance forward, away from Fate.

 **-Flash**

"Gae

 **Move-**

"Bolg!"

 _/*/_

Rin skulked through the woods, keeping an eye to the sky. As much as she would love to get revenge against Nanoha herself, she knew that she couldn't win a straight up fight. She'd need to get a sneak attack, and use every gem she's got. And that would still leave her companion in black to deal with afterwards.

"But if I see the chance, I'll take it. I can't leave it to Archer to do everything," she whispered, peering out at the castle. She watched as Berserker swatted down Nanoha, and how Fate rescued her. She saw Lancer and Fate move towards her, and grabbed her gems, only to see them veer off, heading deeper into the woods. Of Archer and Nanoha she could see nothing, though the distance roars and sounds of destruction from Berserker gave her a clue about what they were doing.

 _I could go after Berserker's master,_ Rin thought, eyes narrowing as she watched Illya fidget as she waited for Berserker to return. _No, that's not a good idea. We still need to kill Avenger after this, and Berserker could be very useful in fighting that monster. And if not, then at least Avenger can do us the favour of killing that beast. It's the least he can do for all the pain he's caused me._

Rin spotted Shirou climbing down the tower and smiled. _Well it looks like we finally got some good luck. He's not one of the girls, but taking Saber out of commission would be quite the win. And if I take him out now, I can at least spare his life. I might end up taking his arm, but really, who needs two arms? Not Shirou, that's who. And if I do it right, he should only experience some mild numbness that'll fade in a year or two._ She thought, slowly moving to where she predicted Shirou would enter the woods. Sure enough Shirou started running in her direction and she started to ready a gem, but glanced down at it and shook her head. _No, I won't need a gem for this. I need to save my gems for later,_ she thought, raising her arm instead.

Shirou ran by her, and she shot a barrage of Gandr at him, knocking him off his feet and leaving him groaning. "Tohsaka?" he coughed, the cold already beginning to take effect.

"Shirou," Rin said calmly, leaving her hiding spot. "I can't tell if you are really lucky or unlucky. You ran into me, so you're out of the Grail War, but I'll spare your life if you don't struggle."

"I-" Shirou began, trying to get to his feet.

"Don't," Rin interrupted. "Those Gandr are non-lethal. But they don't have to be. Try and fight and I swear I'll put a hole in your skull," she said. Shirou stiffened, and glared at her but didn't make any other moves. "Good boy," Rin said, approaching carefully. "Now lift your right hand."

"What are you doing Tohsaka?" Shirou asked, as he obeyed.

"Removing your command seals. That will break the contract with Saber, and she'll fade away," Rin said, touching his hand. "This will let me remove you from the War without killing you."

"That won't make a difference," Shirou said, grimacing. "Saber will just make a contract with one of the girls. The only reason she hasn't is because they all refuse to break the contract between us first."

"That's fine. I was planning on killing them anyways," Rin said, idly as she began to concentrate. Her finger began to spark as her magic began extracting the command seals.

"Why?" Shirou asked, his face going pale as his body twitched from Rin's magic. "Why would you spare me and kill them?"

"Because I can afford to spare you," Rin said, pausing for a second. "I don't want to kill anyone. But I'm a realist and I want to win. I don't have any way of driving those girls away without killing them, so that's that," she added, shrugging a little bit.

"Shirou, you've been a bad boy. You're going to make Illya cry when she finds out about this," Leysritt said, walking from behind the tree. She took one glance at Rin, before lunging forward, swinging her halberd down to crush her. Rin threw herself to the side, dodging the blow, as Shirou screamed in pain as the magic in his arm went haywire. "Shirou, you stay there. Be good."

"Where the Hell did you come from?" Rin blurted out, unleashing a barrage of Gandr shots. Leysritt chopped down the tree beside her, using its falling bulk as cover against Rin's attack. She leapt over the fallen tree, charging Rin who had already started to fall back. Leysritt's halberd stabbed forward, as Rin pulled a gem out of her pocket. She went to throw the gem, but it was a feint. Instead of completing the stab, Leysritt went into a slide, spinning her halberd, the shaft of the weapon cracking into Rin's shins like a baseball bat.

"Now die," Leysritt said, standing up and bringing her halberd down in an overhead swing. The blade was deflected with a clang as a nail attached to a chain smashed into it. Rin's eyes followed the weapon back to its source, Shirou.

"I _will_ save everyone. No exceptions," Shirou said, breathing hard with a determined expression on his face.

"Maybe you should save yourself first," Rin said, activating her fallen gem with a gesture. It exploded into a maelstrom of energy, throwing them all about randomly. Rin, being prepared and already prone, was merely sent rolling into the nearest tree. She blinked the spots out of her eyes and stood up, watching her opponents do the same. The air split with howls and screeches of rage as Sins began pouring in from deeper in the forest.

 _/*/_

"I hate this, I hate this so much," Caster chanted, unable to even clench her fists as she watched the trio of martial artists battle on the front lawn. "If my beloved Souichirou had access to my magic this would be over already. Though if he had access to my magic, I could have blown this scumbag of a priest away the instant he showed up."

Caster watched as Souichirou and Bazett circled Kotomine. The pair glanced at each other, exchanged a nod, and rushed the smiling priest. Kotomine turned slightly, so that they were each rushing towards one of his arms. Souichirou's blows were mostly ignored, with Kotomine only bothering to block or dodge the strikes that went for his head. Bazett's blows were too powerful to block, but her straightforward punches were easily deflected or evaded.

"How disappointing," Kotomine sighed. He ducked under Bazett's latest punch, and shoulder checked her to the ground. Souichirou didn't hesitate, redoubling his attack and focusing his blows towards Kotomine's head. Kotomine blocked the majority of blows with one hand, while his other hand drew a hilt from his robes. Souichirou moved in, and drove his elbow across Kotomine's jaw with a meaty smack. A blade materialized from the hilt, and Kotomine drove the blade at Souichirou's gut.

"That was a mistake," Souichirou said, catching the blade between his deflected left fist and knee. He leaned back, pulling Kotomine forward slightly, before Kotomine released the blade. However Souichirou was still able to grab Kotomine's wrist and use that slight stumble to pull Kotomine forward while moving behind him, yanking the arm into a painful hold. "Your magic may prevent my fist from doing much damage. Even to your head. I may not be a mage, but I know that magic can be used to amplify the defences of the body itself. However, no matter how much you boost you toughness or strength, you are still human, with a human body. A proper hold and your strength means nothing. Any attempt to escape will just pull your arm out of its socket."

"Good work," Bazett panted, standing up. "Just hold him there and I'll finish this," she added, biting the glove on her hand and pulling it tighter. Kotomine smiled, and twisted his arm. With a sickening pop, he willingly dislocated his own arm in order to jerk his body up. He drew three more hilts with his good hand, and threw the created blades at Bazett. Souichirou released the dislocated arm, and brought both of his hands in an open palmed slam to Kotomine's ears, stunning him. At the same time, Bazett deflected two of the blades, the third leaving a nasty gash on her armless side. "Arrrgh!" Bazett roared as she charged. Her fist glowed green before she punched Kotomine, sending him flying into the Emyia compound wall.

"Nicely done," Kotomine said, coughing. He spat out a glob of black blood as he stood up, and casually shoved his dislocated arm back into place. He drew another six blades, three in each hand. "But I think it's time I got serious," he said, smiling, his teeth black.

 _/*/_

 _He's bleeding, **she hurt him.** Why is he bleeding? **How could I let this happen? I should have** been more careful, _Sakura thought, staring at the bloodstains on the destroyed chair.

"It looks like he went out this window," Saber said. "We should be able to find him if we follow."

"Yes, I understand," Sakura said, distantly. _He's still alive. **But he is in danger.** I need to save him. **By killing those who would harm him.** We need to get away. **We need to stop Illyasviel and Berserker.**_

"Sakura, are you okay?" Saber asked, walking over to her and looking at her with concern "You seem dazed."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," Sakura lied. Saber frowned and raised a hand to touch Sakura's forehead. "I said I'm fine!" she snapped, jerking away.

"Okay," Saber said, patiently. "Let's get going. We can't afford to waste any time."

"Yes," Sakura said. "I mean no. I mean, let me think!" Sakura said, closing her eyes.

 _Okay, I need to think. The plan was to rescue Senpai, and it looks like we're doing that._ _ **But that was before she hurt Senpai.**_ _No, that doesn't matter. I mean, it does, but that's not what's important right now. We can save Senpai. That's step one. Next is getting out alive. That's looking good too. Then Nanoha and Fate need to retreat._ _ **And they are going to die. They aren't in the sky, and that means they are fighting Berserker at close range. And he's a monster that's so strong that not even Nanoha is willing to fight him directly,**_ Sakura thought.

"We need to go help Nanoha," Sakura said, opening her eyes. "She's still not flying, and neither is Fate. And if they haven't been able to get into the sky yet, they aren't going to."

"I judge it unlikely that we would make any difference fighting Berserker," Saber said. "Better to go retrieve Shirou, and escape as planned."

"Maybe you wouldn't make a difference," Rider said, snidely.

"What was that?" Saber snapped.

"Unlike you, I haven't exhausted myself to the point of uselessness. And I'm receiving a proper amount of mana from my Master," Rider said, coolly. "I'm confident that I shall be able to defeat Berserker."

"And I'm confident that your efforts will just make Illya laugh," Saber shot back.

"That doesn't matter. If we can beat Berserker, great. But we are mostly just trying to distract him. And I know how. We go after his Master, Illyasviel," Sakura said, raising a hand to stop the Servants' argument. "In the meantime, you go after Senpai, Saber. That other maid is chasing him after all, and we don't need both of us to distract Berserker."

"That makes sense," Saber said, nodding reluctantly. "But what if you get in trouble? Shirou would never forgive me if you came to harm."

"Unlike you, I can take care of my Master," Rider said. "I will not fail to protect her."

"If you are worried, then get Shirou quickly," Sakura said, calmly. "Then you can come help against Berserker." Saber stood still for a minute, looking into Sakura's eyes. Sakura met her gaze, refusing to back down.

"Very well. Just do not hesitate to retreat if need be. Survival is victory enough for the day," Saber said, before jumping out the window.

"Let's get going Rider. The sooner we confront that brat, the better," Sakura said, holding her arms out to her Servant.

"Of course, Master," Rider said, scooping her up. She jumped out the building and ran across the wall towards the front. They dropped down onto the front lawn, where Illya was waiting. She turned to face them.

"Kill her quickly," Sakura ordered, without hesitation. Rider immediately flung her nail-chain at Illya.

"Berserker, by my Command Seal I order you; return to my side!" Illya yelled, even as a wire shield formed around her to deflect Rider's attack. There was a flash of light as a mountain of stony flesh appeared in front of Illya. Berserker roared, and charged.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so this fight chapter got way out of hand. Ends up having some 5 simultaneous fights takes a while to write, and a lot of words. This is part 1. Part 2 is done, and will be up shortly.**


	16. Chapter 14

Nanoha sighed in relief as Berserker disappeared. "So are you alright?" she asked Avenger, who had been pulped a couple more times before Berserker had been summoned away. Avenger stopped and stared at her, even as Archer flung more blades and Nanoha shot them down.

" **There is something wrong with you,** " Avenger said, bluntly. " **I mean, I'm like literally the incarnation of all of mankind's evil, and you're asking if I'm alright**?"

"First off, I didn't know that. Secondly, well, do you want to be? Evil I mean?" Nanoha asked, dodging behind a tree.

" **I think you're misunderstanding what I'm saying. And normally I play coy about these sort of things, but the Counter Guardian over there already knows, so screw it, I'll tell you outright. I am not a person. And no, I'm not talking about the whole 'a Servant is just a tool of their Master' thing that Saber's got going. I mean it literally. I'm the manifestation of a wish,** _ **the**_ **wish if you will,** " Avenger said, exasperated.

"What wish would that be?" Nanoha asked, frowning. Archer paused in his attack, turning his attention to Avenger.

" **The wish for someone to be responsible for all the bad things in the world. Disasters kill thousands? My fault. Stubbed toes? My fault. Cheating spouses, thieves, drug delivers, corrupt politicians and murderers. All my fault. Humanity doesn't need to feel guilty anymore. Because every sin is my fault. You don't need to despair at the random cruelty of the universe. Instead, rage and fight against me, for they are all my fault,** " Avenger said, holding a hand against his chest.

"That's awful. People don't wish for that," Nanoha said, indignantly.

"Ha, yes they do!" Archer and Avenger said together.

" **Jinx!** " Avenger said, gleefully. Archer just scowled. " **But seriously, people wish for that all the time. From folklore about little folk souring the milk to modern day conspiracy theories, it's all the same wish. That someone else be responsible for all the bad in the world.** "

"But that's not fair!" Nanoha protested. "You have a will of your own. You can feel pain too. Why should you be to blame for everything?"

" **Listen Nanoha, I'm not a real person. I look like one, sure. I even act like one, kinda. But that's all part of granting the wish. My only desire is to grant the wish that humanity placed upon me, as well as the wish of my Master Zouken. There's no room in my heart for things like mercy and love. So just give up on me, okay?** "

"Really? So you're saying you aren't like this normally?" Archer asked, his voice skeptical.

" **Eh,** " Avenger shrugged. " **The Heroic Spirit me would probably still be a murderous bastard, all things considered. But he'd lack the scope and desire that the Grail has granted me.** "

"Okay, wait," Nanoha said, "I'm confused. How are there two versions of you?"

" **It works like this. Avenger, the Heroic Spirit, was basically a wish made. The wish for someone to represent all the world's evils. But he had no real power, and was quickly killed. His body entered the Holy Grail though, and since he was a wish the Holy Grail granted it, creating me, Avenger, All the World's Evils,** " Avenger explained.

"So if he's a wish made, you'd be a wish granted?" Nanoha asked.

" **Exactly. Now that that's settled, let's get back to murdering each other,** " Avenger said, crouching down and launching himself at Nanoha.

"Ah!" Nanoha yelped, raising her staff.

 **-Protection-** Raising Heart said. Avenger bounced off the glowing pink shield.

"Enough of that, Avenger. Nanoha is mine to fight, remember?" Archer said, stepping forward.

" **What do you even care?** " Avenger asked, scowling.

"Her ideals offend me. And like you said, this is one of the few times I can actually do what I want," Archer said, continuing his advance.

" **Fine,** " Avenger said, puffing out air. " **I'll go help Rin or something. At least she appreciates me.** " With that, Avenger stabbed himself in the chest, tearing his heart out with his blade. His corpse fell to the ground, even as Nanoha gasped in shock.

"You know he just took over another Sin," Archer said, rolling his eyes. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Sorry. It just shocked me that's all," Nanoha said, rubbing the back of her head. "So do we really have to fight? Because I'd much rather just talk this out."

"Survive this first," Archer said, projecting a bow and a spiral shaped sword. He jumped to a tree, and from there as high in the sky as he could go. "Caladbolg!" he yelled, launching the sword into the ground. Nanoha raised a shield, loading several cartridges even as her nerves burned with pain. The ground erupted into a massive firestorm, consuming everything around her. Nanoha yelped in pain as the flames singed her, even as she frantically expanded the shield to cover her on all sides. Finally it ended, leaving Nanoha standing in an ash swept crater.

"What was that for?" Nanoha asked, panting but pointing Raising Heart at Archer, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Avenger can obviously see through all of the Sins. That attack would have wiped out all of them in the area. So now we can talk, and we won't be overheard," Archer said, calmly. "Also, if you couldn't withstand an indirect blow from Caladbolg, then there would be no point in talking to you in the first place."

"Oh," Nanoha said, lowering her staff. "Well that's good. I mean, not caring that I could've died isn't, but I can handle that. So if that's what it takes for a peaceful conversation, I'll say it's worth it."

"Well I doubt you're going to be very happy about it," Archer said, lowering his hands. "After all, the reason I'm talking to you is to ask for a favour."

"What is it?" Nanoha asked, curious.

"I need you to kill Rin Tohsaka."

 _/*/_

Rin dodged the nail thrown by Shirou, launching her own barrage of magic bullets, only to see them bounce of the maid's halberd. With a howl of hatred, a Sin jumped at her back, only to be cut down by the back swing of the halberd. Shirou shot a nail through the head of another Sin, only to be attacked by two more. He tangled one up in chains, but the other one stepped into his guard and stabbed at him. At the last second, Shirou projected a cast iron pot to catch the Sin's claws. The claws shredded the pot, but it bought him enough time to take a step back and allow Leysritt to finish it off. But in the time it took them to defeat those opponents, another dozen Sins had emerged from the woods.

"Just surrender already, Shirou," Rin called. "I've got an infinite number of these things to throw at you, and you're tiring out. If you surrender, I can still spare your life. I'll even spare that maid too. It's not like she's important."

"Incorrect," Leysritt said, slicing another Sin in half. "If Shirou had not interfered, I'd have killed you by now. If Shirou would help, we could cut our way to you and finish you off."

"I'm not going to surrender," Shirou said, firmly. He spun his chains, tearing the nail through Sin after Sin even as he panted for air.

"Then I suppose I should stop holding back," Rin snapped, flinging a ruby at the pair. She shouted a word of power, and the gem started to glow a brilliant red. Leysritt blinked, and immediately tackled Shirou, covering his body with hers the best she could. The gem exploded, consuming them both in a ball of fire.

"Ow," Leysritt said tonelessly, her skin charred black.

"Leysritt, are you alright?" Shirou yelled, his skin bright red.

"No. You should flee immediately," Leysritt said, rolling herself off of Shirou. "Return to the castle. Stella will protect you."

"I can't just leave you," Shirou protested, trying to find a way to pick up Leysritt in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

"I agree. You can't leave at all," Rin said, coldly. She prepared another gem, even as howls signalled the arrival of more Sins. Shirou shook his head as Leysritt went still. He gently closed her eyes, and stood up.

"Is this worth it Rin?" Shirou asked, his hands at his side. "What possible wish could justify murder? What goal do you have that matters so much that you'll kill innocent people to achieve it?"

"To be a magus is to walk with death. I thought you understood that," Rin said, dismissively. "Besides, she's just a homunculus. She's not a real person to begin with."

"We walk with death, because what we do is dangerous. That doesn't mean we should kill anyone, not even another magus," Shirou said, raising his head and glaring at Rin. "And she was a real person. She felt pain, she felt fear, and she had her own will."

"You'll never achieve anything like that," Rin said, her hand tightening around the gem in her hand. The Sins started circling Shirou, but he ignored them, his eyes never leaving Rin's.

"And what have you achieved?" Shirou asked.

"What?" Rin asked, surprised.

"What. Have. You. Achieved?" Shirou repeated. "What has any Tohsaka achieved? Trace on!" his arm glowing green, Shriou projected a new weapon, the oversized katana once wielded by Assassin. The Sins screamed in fury, rushing at him from every side. Shirou became an impossible blur, somehow wielding the blade with a perfection that spoke of a lifetime of training. His blade danced, lopping the limbs and heads from the Sins. A gap formed in the mob attacking him, and he rushed through, charging at Rin. She threw the gem in her hand commanding it to activate. Shriou hit the gem with the flat face of the katana, sending it flying high above him. It erupted in a storm of power, shattering the treetops above them. Ignoring the splinters raining down, Shirou moved forward, striking out at Rin, halting his attack at the last second to rest his blade against her throat.

"Well Rin? Answer the question," Shirou said, coldly.

"My family helped create the Holy Grail War. And we are well on the path to the Root," Rin said, fiercely, refusing to be intimidated.

"Your family helped create a horrible system of mutual murder that has yet to actually work and has cost who knows how many magi and normal humans their lives. And being on the way to the Root isn't an accomplishment," Shirou said, his voice biting. Rin bit her lip in frustration, glaring at him. "So what is your wish again?"

"I-I don't have one. It's just my duty to win the Holy Grail War in the Tohsaka family name," Rin said, looking away from Shirou's eyes as she flushed with shame.

"Unbelievable. You would kill over _that?_ Nothing more than basest pride?" Shirou spat. "I'm disappointed Rin. I truly hoped that you were a better person than this."

" **Oh it gets better. She also allied with Zouken, who is a literal monster, signed a geas to kill Nanoha and Fate, and is directly responsible for me being summoned,** " Avenger's voice said from behind Shirou. Avenger leaned against a tree, a horde of Sins making the forest behind him an indistinct blur of black shapes. **"Hi, my name's Avenger, and you'll be the three hundred and seventy seventh person I've killed.**

 _/*/_

Fate smashed through a low hanging branch, before falling to the dirt, tumbling backwards until she finally came to a stop. Lancer watched her carefully, keeping his lance in a ready position.

"I'm quite impressed," Lancer said, smiling. "The people who have managed to survive my Gae Bolg being activated can be counted on a single hand. Tell me, how did you know how to dodge?"

"I saw you use it against Saber, remember?" Fate replied. "Since then, I've been researching everything I could find on you and your weapon Cu Chulainn. And as powerful as your Gae Bolg is, it has a couple weaknesses. You can't just activate it on any thrust. It takes a second to channel your mana, and if you aren't given that second, then it can't activate. Next, it has a limited range. Any thrust made by it will unfailingly seek the heart of your opponent, but only if it's possible for your lance to reach their heart. Even if it's a one percent chance, your lance will succeed. But it can't make the impossible possible."

"Very clever. Shall we resume?" Lancer asked, crouching slightly and preparing to pounce. Fate shook her head.

"I'm not done yet. Your lance has one final weakness. It's being wielded by you. Someone who loves to fight. But Gae Bolg steals that away from you. Once it's used your fight has ended, and without any real input from you. That's why you don't just use your lance when we fought in the school, or when we started fighting," Fate said, raising Bardiche in its claymore form in front of her. "And yet, since you've put that rune down," she nodded towards Ath nGabla runes, "you've been trying to use your Noble Phantasm at every opportunity."

"Well, yeah. That's what the curse does. I can't hold back or retreat either," Lancer said, shrugging.

"Well I can!" Fate said, sternly. "I'm not a warrior. Not really. I'm an investigator who hunts criminals and brings them in _alive_ to face justice. So I'll hold back, because that's what I do! I'll break that curse, and we'll both walk away to fight another day. So prepare yourself Lancer!" As she spoke a giant yellow magic circle formed beneath her. Lancer charged forward, pulling up runes to block whatever attack Fate was going to launch. One, two, three, cartridges slammed into place as Fate swung her blade, the shockwave of the attack creating a windstorm to push Lancer back.

 **-Jet Zanber-** Bardiche said, the blade suddenly launching forward as an unstoppable battering ram. Lancer activated the runes in his hand, forming a magic shield, only for the plasma blade to smash right through it. Lancer managed to get Gae Bolg in front of the blade, but found himself launched backwards, the wall of solid yellow plasma sparking as it pushed against Gae Bolg's shaft. There was a crunching sound and an explosion of wood chips as Lancer was smashed through a tree, and then another.

"Haaa!" Fate screamed, swinging her blade around. It chopped a dozen trees down as she shifted her thrust into an overhead swing. The blade came down like a guillotine, but Lancer rolled to the side, clearing the blade, even as it carved a massive trench in the earth. Lancer felt a flicker and looked up at Fate, who was smiling in triumph.

"There," she said, panting softly. "No more curse." Lancer glanced at where he had drawn the runes of Ath nGabla, finding them to have been completely obliterated by Fate's last attack.

"You know, that shouldn't be possible," Lancer said, as he waited for the dust to clear.

"If there is one thing that Nanoha has taught me, it's that enough raw power can destroy anything," Fate said, smiling in satisfaction. "Now you don't have to use Gae Bolg, and I don't have to fight."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Lancer asked, chuckling. "You may have made it so I don't _have_ to use Gae Bolg, but that doesn't mean I _can't._ You're right, I don't typically use my lance since it ruins the fight. But if the alternative is letting you run away? Well, that changes things." Fate's eyes widened, and she began to move. "You said you researched me and my weapon? So you know that Gae Bolg is meant to be thrown! Take this, Gae Bolg!" Lancer threw Gae Bolg even as Fate blurred. Even as the trees around Fate were obliterated by a thousand metal thorns exploding from the point of impact, Lancer kept his eyes on Fate who was now in the air, flying above him.

 _This has been fun Fate. A mage who blends swordplay into her attacks is quite the treat, let alone one who is actually faster than me. But for all your skill and power, you are just far too predictable._ Lancer thought, grabbing some runes with his left hand. He channelled his mana into them, causing them to float in front of him, forming a runic circle, the runes on the edge focusing the power of the rune in the middle, aiming towards a spot in the sky.

"Jet Zanber!" Fate yelled, bringing her blade down in a mighty slash as she appeared right in Lancer's sights.

"Goodbye," Lancer said, his runes activating. A jet of pure fire shot through Fate's chest and she fell limply to the dirt. "Sorry cutie but you're just too green to have a chance against me." Fate coughed and moaned in pain. "Ah, sorry. My aim's not the best with my magic. I didn't mean to make you suffer. I'll finish this quickly don't worry," he apologized, walking forward to Fate's fallen body.

 _/*/_

Bazett couldn't help but recoil at the sight of the black blood dribbling down Kotomine's chin. She narrowed her eyes and shifted her stance as Kotomine focused his attention on her.

 _He's going to come for me. That man is good, but without magic there is only so much he can do. Not that I'm any better. I put all of my strength into that punch and he's still standing. Even a top tier mage would've had their heart destroyed by that hit. And yet he's still standing,_ Bazett thought, her gaze going to the black blood.

"For how long?" Bazett asked, licking her lips. "For how long have you not been human?"

"An interesting question," Kotomine said. "Some would say that I've never been human, but I've always felt that I was a human, just a bit of a broken one."

"That's not what I mean!" Bazett yelled. "Since when could you do that?" she asked, gesturing to his bloody face.

"Oh, that," Kotomine said, his lips curving in a smile. "My heart was destroyed and replaced in the last Holy Grail War. Though until a few moments ago, I thought it merely was a replacement, and was unaware it could regenerate. Still I am surprised. I thought you would've brought up how I befriended you, betrayed you, and cut off your arm."

"I'll come to terms with that over your corpse," Bazett growled. "You may have stolen Lancer away from me, but he's not here right now."

"If you are trying to provoke me into summoning him with a Command Seal, you can forget it," Kotomine said, with a short laugh. "I'm well aware what your Fragarach can do, and know that trying to use a Command Seal would simply spell my death. Besides, it's not as if I shall need his help." Kotomine rushed forward, going straight for Souichirou.

"Gn," Souichirou grunted, his hands moving in a blur to try and deflect Kotomine's blades. Each pass left a thin cut down his hands and arms. Bazett rushed forward to help, and Kotomine smirked. He leapt into the air, throwing three blades at Souichirou. Souichirou caught the blades going for his head and heart, but the third blade aimed at his stomach ran him through. Bazett slammed her fist against Kotomine's remaining blades, shattering them. She ducked his counter strike, and swept her leg out, but Kotomine jumped her leg.

"Nice try," Kotomine said, rushing forward, drawing two more swords. Bazett instinctively fell into a fighting stance, blocking the sword aimed at her head, and taking a blade through the kidney. She gasped in pain, as Kotomine twisted the blade before yanking it out. "But you are too used to fighting with both arms. You've got gaps in your defences where your old arm used to be," Kotomine said, turning and hitting Bazett with a powerful side kick. The blow launched Bazett through the shattered remains of Shirou's front door, sending her rolling down the hallway. She coughed up blood as she tried to stagger to her feet.

"Listen, you need to make a contract with me," Caster whispered furiously in Bazett's ear. "I'm the Caster Servant, that's my Master getting murdered out there, and I would do anything to save his life. Right now, I don't have enough mana to fight, but you could change that."

"I-" Bazett coughed again, holding herself up with one arm as blood poured from her mouth. "I thought Servants could only have one Master."

"A mage may have multiple familiars. There is nothing saying a familiar can't have multiple masters! Now hurry up and become my Master!" Caster yelled. Kotomine started rushing forward.

"I announce! Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword! Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason obey me! Then I shall entrust my fate to your sword!" Bazett shouted frantically as she prepared to meet Kotomine's charge.

"I accept your offer under the name of Caster! Let our wills be one, and let your enemies fall before me!" Caster announced, taking physical form. Bazett gasped as her mana was greedily devoured by the mana starved Servant in front of her.

"Too slow," Kotomine said, throwing his remaining black keys.

" _Θρυμματίζω_ ," Caster said, the blades shattering into light as they reached her. She gestured and said another word in ancient Greek, a blast of foul air launching Kotomine back out into the yard. She walked outside, scattering bone fragments as she walked. There was a sound of shattering teeth, as the fragments expanded and grew, turning into skeletal warriors.

"Hmmph, do you think these low grade familiars stand a chance against me?" Kotomine asked, sneering.

"You'll die a slow and painful death for daring to lay a hand upon Master Kuzuki," Caster snapped, glaring. " _Ζωή αποστράγγισης,_ " Caster chanter, launching a black bolt of magic at Kotomine. The priest rolled out of the way, his fist blurring out to destroy the skeletons approaching him. Caster twisted her fingers, and at her gesture the magic spell changed direction and chased after Kotomine. At the last second, Kotomine grabbed a skeleton warrior and hurled it into the spell. The skeleton warrior dissolved into dust as the powerful spell expended itself.

"You don't have enough mana to keep this up," Kotomine observed. "Besides that, your master is bleeding out. Or should I say, both of your masters?"

"Scum," Caster hissed, her face ugly with rage. "I don't care if it takes everything I've got, I will see you destroyed first!" She raised her arm, purple beams of deadly energy lashing out at Kotomine. Again the priest dodged, this time charging forward at the same time. He blew through the skeletons defending Caster and raised his fist to crush her skull, only to be blocked by Bazett.

"Blow the bastard away," she commanded. A word of Greek answered her, and Kotomine was once again launched backwards with a blast of foul air. Bazett coughed and winced. "What is that spell anyways?" she asked.

"Plague wind. Even if that priest should somehow survive today, he will find himself coughing up blood as his internal organs are reduced to pus," Caster said, a cruel satisfaction in her voice. A purple glow engulfed her hand, as she touched Bazett's side. There was a flash of burning pain, followed by an ice cold relief as her side went numb. Bazett looked at her injury, only to see freshly healed pink skin there.

"Thank you," Bazett said, nodding her head.

"Think nothing of it," Caster said, coldly. "I need you to survive so I may claim my revenge. Nothing more."

"I hate to say it, but we should retreat," Bazett said, reluctantly. "We can get our revenge after you've acclimated to my mana and you've healed your other master."

"Retreat?" Kotomine asked. "I cannot allow that," he said, walking over to Souichirou. He kicked the blade impaling Souichirou causing a groan to slip from his lips. "If you insist on retreating, I'll make sure that at the very least this man suffers for your cowardice.

 _/*/_

 _He is gigantic,_ Sakura thought, staring up at Berserker in awe. _How can we ever hope to defeat such a monster?_

"Fear not, my Master. I am by your side, and so long as I live, no harm shall befall you," Rider said.

"Not that you'll be alive for very long," Illya said, arrogantly. "Crush her, Berserker." The Servant roared and rushed forward. Rider darted backwards, her nails shooting up at Berserker's eyes. Berserker didn't even flinch, letting the sharp spikes bounce harmlessly off of his eyelids.

"Wha?" Sakura gasped.

"How cute. You actually thought Berserker could be harmed by such a weak attack," Illya giggled. Berserker continued chasing after Rider, who fled. "Your Servant is quick, at least. Hmm, perhaps I should have Berserker go after you, just like you did with Rider," Illya mused. She glanced at Sakura's ashen face and frowned. "Hey, what's you name anyways?" she asked.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Matou," Sakura said, trembling.

 _ **Rider can't win. Berserker is invincible, there's nothing we can do to stop him.** No, I refuse to die here. I will save Senpai, and Nanoha! **But the only way to that is to kill Berserker...or Illya,**_ Sakura thought, her eyes focusing on Illya.

"Oh, so you're Sakura! It's nice to finally meet you," Illya said, cheerfully clasping her hands together. "I'm Shirou's older sister Illyasviel. But you can call me Illya."

 _What?_ Sakura thought, confused.

"So this is the sort of girl Onii-chan likes huh?" Illya mumbled, inspecting Sakura, who blushed at the scrutiny as she unconsciously straightened her back. "Well you're cute enough, I guess. But there's something about you that bothers me. I'm not sure I can let you have Onii-chan."

 _ **She's trying to take Senpai away from me.** I won't let her do that, _Sakura thought.

"I won't let you take Senpai away from me," Sakura said, fiercely, concentrating on her magic.

"He's not yours, he's mine," Illya snapped. "Killing you would make Shirou sad, but I can still teach you a lesson in manners." Wire thin threads formed a thin sword in front of Illya, before shooting forward faster than Sakura could see. She felt a sharp pain in her foot and gasped in shock at the sight of her wire frame blade nailing her foot to the ground.

"Aaah," Sakura cried, tearing up. She fell to her butt, her gaze stuck on her foot. Hearing her cry, Rider glanced over for a second, and leaped as far back as she could.

"I guess I need to stop holding back," she said, stabbing her nail through her throat. The blood spilled in the air, forming a summoning circle, even as Berserker charged. He brought his ax down in a mighty swing, only to have it pushed aside as a white light shot past him.

"Ooh, pretty," Illya said, staring up at Rider on her white pegasus. "Your Servant might be weak, but I'll admit that her Noble Phantasm is very beautiful." Sakura didn't reply, her attention still focused entirely on her foot.

 _It hurts. **But not worse than the worms.** I can handle this. **Illya is vulnerable.** I have to remove the blade first. Or else she'll just kill me. I need to drain the mana out of this construct. But how? **Relax, the Matou magic is all about taking. Take the magic out of the construct and consume it.** I don't know how to do that. **Relax. Let me guide you,** _Sakura thought, delirious from the worms wiggling in response to Rider fighting at full power. Her shadow pooled underneath her foot. Sakura gasped in relief as her foot fell into her shadow, the burning pain immediately being replaced with a sweet coolness, even as the shadow began crawling up her leg.

"I wonder what it would feel like if I slipped my whole body into the shadow," Sakura murmured, standing up.

 _ **Amazing,**_ her thoughts replied.

"Hm? What are you doing?" Illya asked, looking back at Sakura. "That magic...that's not right. Sorry, Shirou, but I'm not letting you date an abomination." Illya said, a note of fear in her voice. Illya formed another wire frame sword, this one the size of Sakura, and launched it at her. Sakura gasped in pain, impaled through the chest.

"Sakura!" Rider yelled. "How dare you," she hissed, turning her mount to point towards Illya. "Bellerophon!" Rider shot down towards Illya, only for Berserker to rush back and stand in front of his master. He roared and swung his blade into Rider's Noble Phantasm. There was an explosion of light, and when the dust settled, Rider was standing by Sakura while Illya cowered beneath a Berserker which was missing his torso.

"That was pretty impressive," Illya said. "I'd say you took a couple of Berserker's lives with that one," she added, as Berserker regenerated. He glowed red as steam poured off his freshly healed flesh. Berserker slammed his fist into his palm, a thunderclap echoing across the yard.

 _It hurts. It hurts so badly,_ Sakura thought, writhing in pain as the worms went crazy.

 _ **I know. It's not your fault,**_ her mind replied.

 _Berserker is still fighting. We can't win._

 _ **Everything will be alright. Just slip away into the shadow and go to sleep. Everything will be okay,**_ the voice soothed. Sakura did as she was bid, bringing up her magic as she closed her eyes. Her consciousness slipped away as the shadow formed under Sakura, eating Illya's spell and regenerating her flesh.

"Master? How are you-?" Rider asked, looking over as Sakura stood back up, now covered in a black dress with red lines cutting through it, her eyes half closed.

" **Don't worry, Rider,** " Sakura said, her voice dreamy. " **Everything is fine.** "

"So you can regenerate too huh?" Illya said, fuming. "Then let's see you regenerate from a bloody mist! Crush her, Berserker!" Berserker roared and charged forward, only to come to a halt as the shadow formed a pool between him and Sakura. The pool encroached on Berserker, who backed away, picking up Illya as he did. "Berserker?" Illya said, her eyes wide as she looked at the shadow.

" **I need you to use your Noble Phantasm again Rider,"** Sakura said. **"Knock Berserker into the shadow and we win."**

"I lack the mana to use my Noble Phantasm again," Rider said.

" **Do not worry. We will have mana to spare,** " Sakura said, pulling out a cartridge. Without hesitation she popped it into her mouth and swallowed it. Moments later her eyes widened as she began to cough.

"Sakura?" Rider asked, hesitantly.

"What? What's going on?" Sakura asked, falling to her knees and clutching at her throat.

 _ **Relax. Just go back to sleep, and let me handle this.**_ Her thoughts replied. Sakura's eye's began to close as the sweet numbness began to overtake her once more. **_There you go. Sleep, and dream of a sweet future._**

"Master? Are you okay?" Rider asked, splitting her attention between Sakura and Berserker.

" **I am fine,"** Sakura said, standing up as she channeled the waves of excess mana to Rider. **"Now hurry up. Berserker won't hesitate for much longer. He rightfully fears my shadow, but his madness can only be denied for so long."**

"No," Rider said, shaking her head. "You aren't Sakura. You are some _thing,_ controlling her body somehow. I'm taking you to Nanoha. We've distracted Berserker long enough anyways," she said, her chains suddenly encircling Sakura. With a twist of Rider's wrist, they tightened, binding her body and immobilizing her.

" **It is me Rider. I'm hurt that you don't believe me,"** Sakura said, sadly. **"But I don't have time to convince. So I'm sorry, but...By my Command Seal I order you! Use your Noble Phantasm to push Berserker into the shadow!"**

"Get ready Berserker! Cut her down now!" Illya ordered. Berserker roared, slamming his fist into the ground. He tore a rock the size of Sakura's head out of the ground and sent it rocketing at Rider. Gritting her teeth, Rider her arm into the rock, both the rock and her arm breaking from the force of the attack. Ignoring the pain, she mounted her pegasus, and took to the skies. Berserker began running back towards the castle, even as the shadow pursued him, splitting in two in order to encircle him. Berserker leaped into the air, even as Rider began her descent.

"Too little, too late," she said, golden reins appearing around her mount. She took a deep breath. "Bellerophon!" She shot down at the enemy Servant in a beam of light. This time, rather then blasting a hole through him, she barely scored his flesh, though the force of the blow still pushed Berserker back. Growling in rage, Berserker crushed Bellerophon's head with a single punch. They both fell into the shadow which reached up with thousands of tendrils to pull them in. Berserker hit first, sinking to his waist almost immediately. Rider darted up, using Berserker as a foothold, and attempted to leap to safety, only to find Berserker's bloody hand clasped around her ankle.

"That's right Berserker. Make her pay!" Illya ordered, tears in her eyes. Berserker half threw, half shoved, Rider deep into the shadow. The black goop closed around her head, swallowing her into darkness. "Now tear yourself free! Come on Berserker, I know you can do it," Illya added. Berserker gave a slight shake of his head and gently grabbed Illya. "Berserker?" Illya said, sorrow filling her voice. Berserker grunted, the gentlest sound he was capable of, and tossed Illya towards the castle. She yelped as she bounced off the stairs, and rolled into the door. Berserker gave a final roar of defiance, tearing his lower body off and trying to force his way out of the shadow, only to find more tendrils reaching up to pull his torso under.

"Noooo!" Illya screamed, even as Sakura began to laugh.

 _/*/_

"What? No way, I won't murder Tohsaka," Nanoha said, shocked. "I can't believe you'd ask me that. What makes you think that I would do such a thing?"

"Necessity," Archer said, grimly. "You've seen Avenger. He plans to destroy the world, or at least as many people as he can. And he can do it too. Those Sins of his? They were created by killing ordinary people. And each person they kill creates more of them. Until they'll drown humanity in a sea of their own sins."

"That's awful," Nanoha said, horrified. "But I don't understand what that has to do with Rin Tohsaka."

"Because you need my help, but so long as I'm Rin's familiar, she can use her command seals to force me to fight you," Archer explained, beginning to pace as he scowled.

"Still no. I mean, you're help would be amazing, but I don't see why we'd have to kill Tohsaka, or at least, why we need your help so badly to have to kill someone," Nanoha said. She lifted a hand to interrupt Archer. "Let me continue. Yes, the Sins are a problem, and a big one. Yes, I'm sure you'd be a great help in dealing with them. But from what I've seen, they can be handled by any of our front line soldiers. We might need some additional reinforcements, but the TSAB will deploy an entire army if that's what it takes."

"And the hundreds, or even thousands, that will die in the meantime?" Archer asked, cocking an eyebrow. Nanoha frowned at him.

"Which brings me to the next point. Do you actually have the capability to stop the Sins? You're pretty good in a fight, but you haven't done anything that makes me think you'll be able to solve this problem," Nanoha said.

"Ah, I see. No, I wouldn't be much of a help there. Not enough to go against your ideals I suppose," Archer admitted, shrugging. "But the Sins are just the symptom. The real problem is Avenger. Now, I'm certain you could beat him in a fight. But I doubt you could permanently destroy him. And until you do, he can just keep creating more and more Sins."

"And you can?" Nanoha said, doubtfully.

"Almost certainly. My arsenal is quite varied, and while some of the more exotic weaponry isn't very useful in a straight up fight, it can still prove effective against a being like Avenger," Archer said, smirking.

"I see. And you think Tohsaka will side with Avenger, despite what a monster he is?" Nanoha asked, frowning.

"Not quite," Archer said, grimacing. "After you attacked us at her home, she decided she needed more allies, and went to Zouken Matou. Who is a total monster. Tohsaka isn't an idiot, so she figured Zouken would eventually betray her, and thus insisted that they both sign a magical contract to bind them as allies. After signing the contract, Zouken summoned Avenger, and let him loose upon the city. And now Rin is helpless to do anything about it until the contract is fulfilled."

"So Tohsaka is bound to help Zouken and Avenger, no matter how awful they are. And by extension, so are you," Nanoha said, nodding.

"Correct. If you kill Rin Tohsaka, I'll be free to bring my full power against Avenger. So long as she lives, she'll be able to use Command Seals to force me to fight you," Archer said. "Thus, you need to kill Rin."

"Well that's not true," Nanoha said. "Killing her would work, and it's easy, but that's not the only answer."

"Really now," Archer said, dryly. "What brilliant plan do you have to spare Rin while simultaneously fending me off, breaking a magical contract, and protecting the city from Avenger's Sins?"

"It's really quite simple. I could capture Rin," Nanoha said, giving a small smile.

"And when she orders me to free her?" Archer asked.

"She can't do that if she's unconscious," Nanoha replied. "It's not good for her to be under that long, but it is doable. Actually, can you activate Command Seals if you can't talk? Because gagging her would be pretty easy."

"That wouldn't work," Archer said, quickly.

"Why not? I'm very good at taking people down non-lethally. And you obviously don't have to warn her about me, or else this whole conversation would be pointless. So I can capture her, secure her, and keep her sedated. Then you are free to help us fight," Nanoha pointed out cheerfully.

"That...ugh, that _would_ work. Why didn't I think of that?" Archer said, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Probably because you kill too many people," Nanoha said, helpfully.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Archer asked.

"There's more than one reason why I refuse to kill unless it's absolutely necessary. Besides morality anyways," Nanoha said, holding a finger up. "Killing people _works_. With so many cases and so many criminals, killing someone will often solve the problem right then and there. And killing someone is easy. You just fight as hard as you can. Strike with all of your force without stopping to ask for their surrender. Attack from ambush without trying to arrest them. Ignore whatever they say, whatever reasons they might have, because they'll be dead soon regardless." Nanoha shook her head. "It truly is a very effective way to fight. And that's the problem. It's easy, it's effective, it gets the job done. And it forms a habit. You eventually stop thinking, how can I save everyone, and start thinking who do I have to kill?"

"..." Archer stared at her, speechless.

"So I refuse to get in the habit of killing people. It will always be my _last_ resort. On that note, are you sure there is no way to break the contract? Or find a loophole in it?" Nanoha asked.

"Maybe," Archer said, shaking his head and focusing on Nanoha. "It was pretty well worded, but maybe I'm missing something simple. Maybe all you have to do is leave the town for an hour or two or something," he added, a little bitterly.

"Well if you can get a copy of the contract, we'll take a look at it. If not, all we have to do is knock Tohsaka out," Nanoha said, smiling brilliantly. "Welcome to the team, Archer," she said, holding out a hand to shake.

 _/*/_

"Get away from him!" Caster screamed, launching another barrage of purple rays. Kotomine flipped out of the way, yanking the blade out of Souichirou's guts as he did. The remaining skeletal warriors rushed forward, only to be dispatched with matchless efficiency. Kotomine moved back to Souichirou and held the black key to his throat.

"If that is all you've got, then I should kill this man now," he said. "Or perhaps I should have a little fun first," he added cruelly, crushing Souichirou's hand with a foot. Souichirou twitched, gritting his teeth to try and hide his agony.

"If you kill him, you'll die too," Caster promised, tears of rage in her eyes.

"If you could kill me, you'd have done so already," Kotomine said, shifting the black key up to Souichirou's face. He gently slid the blade into Souichirou's cheek. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Lying is a sin after all."

"Don't mock me," Caster yelled, lurching forward, only to be halted by Bazett.

"Don't let him provoke you," Bazett said, urgently. "What do you want?" she asked Kotomine.

"I originally came here to kill Rider's Master. But I'll settle for a Servant. If Caster kills herself, I'll spare both you and this man here," Kotomine said.

"And what guarantee do I have that you'll do what you'll actually spare their lives?" Caster asked, sneering even as her hands trembled.

"If your faith in the word of a man of God is not enough," Kotomine said, kneeling down. "Then perhaps this shall serve as proof," he said, laying his free hand against Souichirou. His hand glowed red as he began healing Souichirou's injuries. "There, with that he shouldn't bleed out, though he is still badly hurt. As a magus, you understand that I wouldn't casually waste mana if I did not intend to follow through on my part of the deal."

"You aren't-" Bazett began, only to be cut off by Caster.

"I accept," she said, drawing her Rule Breaker. She placed the point of the blade against her chest.

 _Buy me time. Don't let him leave the compound._ She sent to Bazett telepathically before driving the blade in and crumpling to the ground, completely covered by her cloak.

"Well, are you going to honor your side of things or not?" Bazett demanded, scowling. Kotomine gave a gentle smile and stepped away from Souichirou.

"Of course," he said. "This man is an ordinary, if skilled, human, and you are utterly useless with one arm. Neither of you are of any worth to me dead or alive. I might as well leave you alive." Kotomine turned to leave.

"Don't underestimate me," Bazett roared, charging forward. With a smirk, Kotomine turned back around and met her charge. Bazett pulled up short, changing her one powerful punch to several small jabs. Kotomine blocked them and stabbed out with the black key. Rather then let him attack her armless side, Bazett turned to the side, keeping her healthy side facing Kotomine. She sent another punch at Kotomine's face, following it up with a high kick. Kotomine caught her foot in the palm of his hand, twisting and throwing her over his shoulder. Spinning in the air, Bazett did a hand spring and landed in a crouched position, resuming her charge against Kotomine.

"A futile effort," Kotomine said, suddenly launching his black key out to the side. The blade shot in a straight line, before coming to a sudden stop as blood sprayed through the air. Caster became visible, falling to her knees, the black key through her chest.

"H-how?" she gasped.

"Being a priest, I am well acquainted with the hearts of man. And your heart, my dear, is far too selfish to ever sacrifice yourself for another," Kotomine said, sternly.

"Y-yyou," Caster growled. "I-I-I curse you. _Πάθηση κοινής χρήσης του πόνου_ ," she chanted, her finger glowing a dark, almost black purple. Kotomine suddenly gasped and fell to his knees, as a dark light surrounded his body. With her last strength, she pulled Rule Breaker out of her robes. "Y-you said he s-stole your Servant? S-stab hm wit tha. Stell hi bak," she murmured, slurring her words as she strove to keep her body together. Bazett nodded, and quickly grabbed the blade, giving Caster a curt smile. The Servant smiled back, her mouth bloody as she began to fade.

"Haaa!" Bazett cried, driving the blade as deep as possible into Kotomine's chest. As soon as she did, the blade shattered as did the spell holding Kotomine in place. Acting quickly, Kotomine slammed his open palm against Bazett's chin, sending her several inches into the air. As Bazett fell, her head spinning, he punched her brutally in the sky, sending her flying against the wall of the house, her body forming a crater when it hit.

"That was pointless. Now I'll simply have to take your other arm," Kotomine said, rolling his shoulder as he walked forward. Like a shadow, Souichirou rose up behind him, his arm clasped around his throat. "Ghhk," Kotomine choked.

"Not this time," Bazett said, turning her hand to reveal that it was bare. "Lancer is on his own right now, I'll make a contract with him later. But even if you beat me here, he'll never be bound to your will again."

Kotomine glared at Bazett before his face cleared. He took two sharp steps to where his black key lay on the ground and picked it up. Eyes widening, Bazett staggered forward trying to beat him, but she was too late. Without hesitation, Kotomine turned the blade around and drove it through his own heart, impaling Souichirou through his own back. Souichirou's grip loosened, and Kotomine used that to throw him onto the ground. He yanked the sword out of his chest, black blood pouring onto the ground, and quickly stabbed Souichirou through the throat.

"That's two down," Kotomine rasped. "Now to finish this," he said, lifting up the blade stained with black and red blood. Bazett hesitated, clenching her teeth as she stared at the monster before her.

 _I can't beat him. His last attack has left me in pretty bad shape. And he's shrugging off everything! I don't know what sort of monster he's become, but I can't take him, not in the condition I am now,_ Bazett thought, trembling with fear and rage. Hating herself, she turned and fled, jumping onto the building's roof, before running across it and jumping down into the street. She sped down the road, ignoring her impulse to look behind her, as well as the pain in her gut as she fled towards the hospital.

 _/*/_

Shirou gulped and took a step back. Avenger smiled, and shot forward, his Sins chasing after him, their howls and screeches sending a shiver down Shirou's spine. Shirou readied his copied Monohoshi Zao, taking a powerful swing at Avenger when he came in range. Avenger caught the blade of the katana with one claw blade, his other lashing out to cut three thin lines down Shirou's face. Avenger's foot lashed out, knocking Shirou down.

" **Come on, I had hoped for a bit more of a fight than that,"** Avenger said, his Sins forming a circle around them. Leysritt swung her halberd, crushing Sins left and right, but they bore down on her, heedless of their casualties.

"Leysritt!" Shirou yelled, as she was engulfed in a wave of shadow.

" **Ah, ah ah, pay attention,"** Avenger said, with a lazy swipe of his blades. Shirou gasped in pain as Avenger's knives scraped against his ribs. **"You want to be some sort of hero right? So maybe now that we've got a damsel in distress, you'll do better. Every time I cut you, my Sins will carve the same injury into the girl."**

"You monster," Shirou spat. "I'll take you down," Shirou launched a complex flurry of blade strikes, only to have each strike contemptuously slapped aside. Shirou yelped in pain as Avenger sank a thumb lengeth's worth of blade in his thigh. A moment later there was a small grunt from Leysritt as one of the Sins holding her down stabbed her with its claws.

" **You know, you really aren't bad,"** Avenger commented, nicking Shirou's earlobe with a barely dodged stab. **"I'm not holding back, and you're still alive. So you can take pride in that if you want."**

"The only thing worth taking pride in is saving lives," Shirou said panting, as he deflected blow after blow. "And I haven't saved anyone yet."

" **On the contrary, you need saving,"** Avenger agreed, his claw-blades tearing into Shirou's left hand. Shirou dropped the his katana, cursing. **"Well, it looks like we're about done here,"** Avenger said, darting forward.

 _Think, Shirou, think. There has to be something I can do. If only Saber was here. Wait that's it!_ Shirou thought.

"By my Command Seal, I-"

"Now you use a command seal?" Saber interrupted, suddenly appearing as she dashed through the Sins, slaughtering them as she went. "Why didn't you do that when you were first captured?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

"No time for that now," Shirou said quickly. "We need to rescue Leysritt."

" **Yeah, that's not going to happen. Tear her apart slowly!"** Avenger ordered, the Sins following his command, tearing into Leysritt with their claws, stabbing her and slowly dragging them through her flesh. Despite it all, Leysritt didn't scream in pain and barely reacted besides redoubling her efforts to free herself.

"Strike Air!" Saber shouted, releasing the sheath of her sword, sending a powerful blast of wind into the Sins mobbing Leysritt, scattering them. Avenger rushed her, his eyes moving faster than Shirou's eyes could track. Saber met each blow and returned it with twice the force, her golden blade leaving after images in Shirou's eyes. In a couple of seconds they exchanged over a dozen blows, their blades creating a cacophony of clashing metal.

"Wasn't holding back, my ass," Shirou muttered, forcing himself to look away, and head to Leysritt.

"Don't think it'll be that easy!" Rin shouted, launching a barrage of Gandr at Shirou. Caught off guard, Shirou took a shot to the chest and collapsed, coughing. Rin started chanting a spell to finish him off, before yelping and dodging a hastily thrown halberd.

"We...must...retreat," Leysritt said, blood flowing freely from her many wounds as she stood up. She staggered over to Shirou.

"There's no escape," Rin said, glaring. "In a couple of seconds you'll be overwhelmed and butchered by these Sins. Saber is clearly exhausted, she's moving much slower than when she attacked my mansion. The maid is dying of blood loss, Shirou is injured and has been pushing himself already by recreating a Servant's weapon."

"Then why do you look so unhappy?" Shirou asked, spitting blood as he climbed to his feet. He tried to focus, trying to recreate a weapon, anything, but all he managed was to make his good hand jerk uncontrollably as the magic when haywire in his circuits.

"No reason!" Rin shouted, launching another barrage of Gandr at Shirou. This time Leysritt intercepted the attack, using her own body as a shield to protect Shirou.

"No, don't!" Shirou shouted, too late. "Why did you do that?" he demanded, as Leysritt collapsed to one knee.

"Illya...would...be...sad...if...you...die," she gasped.

"Damn it," Saber cursed, breaking her sword free from Avenger's blades. "I didn't want to, but...here Shirou, use this!" she shouted, tossing a cartridge towards Shirou, before returning to her duel. He caught it, and clasped it in both hands as the Sins started to rush him. Not knowing what to do, Shirou crushed the cartridge in his hand and screamed in pain as a wave of mana poured into his body. He instinctively poured it into his body's nerves as it overflowed from his circuits.

Everything felt like it was on fire. He hands were burning, his blood boiling, his eyes melting. Everything was pain, and yet he could track every droplet of mana as it rushed around his body. He even noticed the mana leaving his body and moving towards Saber. _So that's how to channel mana to Saber,_ he remembered thinking before even his thoughts were aflame. Everything burned and even time seemed to come to a stop.

Most mages would die there. Even a genius like Rin Tohsaka would have trouble pushing through this level of pain. But Shirou was well accustomed to the pain of being consumed by fire. His body might be tired, his brain average, and his training inadequate. But his soul had experienced a flame much hotter and fiercer and it knew what to do. A golden light shined within Shirou as the mana poured into Avalon, rebuilding his body even as it was torn apart. His sanity began to return, and his first thought was of a sword. Not a sword he had ever seen, but a sword he had dreamed of continuously since summoning Saber. A blade that somehow seemed familiar, as if it resonated with a part of him too deep to be seen by conscious thought.

"Trace on," he murmured, less than a second after clasping the drained cartridge. It wasn't sufficient he felt. "Projection start!" he shouted, his mind painstaking rushing through every aspect of the sword's creation even as his brain and body started working again. Half formed and still ethereal, the golden sword nonetheless cut through dozens of Sins as the tried to swamp him with sheer numbers as they had Leysritt.

"Call its name Shirou, call Caliburn!" Saber shouted, the speed and strength of her own blows increasing immensely as she received a wave of mana from Shirou. Avenger's blades, which had pushed her to the limits of her skill now seemed simple and weak.

"Caliburn!" Shirou yelled, the sword dissolving into a blast of golden light. The beam wasn't focused, nor was it controlled. What normally would be a directed, cutting beam of magic came out more as a wave. The Sins disintegrated as the explosion hit them. Rin braced herself, and found herself flung away. Her foot clipped a branch, causing her flight to become a spin, before slamming into the dirt, blacking out.

" **Well that's not good,** " Avenger said, his eyes glancing over to Shirou a second. As soon as his attention shifted, Saber twisted her blade, turning a slash into a stab. The next thing Avenger knew he was coughing up blood as Saber's sword tore out his throat. **"Don't think this is over,"** he gurgled. Already additional Sins were coming out of the woods. The one nearest Rin's body convulsed before Avenger shed it like a cocoon, recreating himself once again. **"But it does look like you've won this one,"** he said, picking Rin's body up. **"I'll be waiting for you back in Fuyuki."**

 _/*/_

Lancer staggered as his connection to Kotomine abruptly cut off. He stared at his hands in shock as he fell to one knee.

"Hahaha, that girl actually pulled it off. Good job, my former master," he said, smiling widely. His grin faded away as he felt his hand begin to dematerialize against his will. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he complained, pushing himself to his feet. "Well cutie, looks like it was a tie after all. I got you, but I used up too much mana. Without a master I'll fade away and there's no master close enough to make a contract with. But I won't leave you suffering. I'll make sure to finish you off before I fade away."

"Wait," Fate coughed, weakly holding up an arm. "Don't..."

"You have got to be kidding me," Lancer said, watching in disbelief, as Fate struggled to stand. "Girl, the only reason you aren't dead yet is because the flame partially burned the wound closed."

"Nanoha...survived worse. She lived. And swore to be by my side. And I swore the same," Fate gasped, trying to prop herself up with Bardiche.

"That's all well and good, but there is a hole in your chest. That's not something you can ignore with just willpower," Lancer said, pushing his lance into the dirt and leaning on it. Fate shook her head.

 **-Physical Heal-** Bardiche said, a golden light forming around the gaping hole in Fate's body.

"Not enough. Take me to Nanoha," Fate gasped, keeping a hand over her injury when the light faded.

"You may have missed it cutie, but I'm fading away too," Lancer said, sardonically. "Points for effort but..." he shrugged.

"Don't have to. Contract," she said, offering Lancer a bloody hand.

"Do you think I'm so desperate I'd take my enemy's hand? I've got my pride you know," Lancer said, scoffing, even as he began to fade.

"Never enemy. Just fought," Fate murmured, her grip slipping from Bardiche, falling into the dirt. She looked up at Lancer, her eyes begging. "Please," she whispered.

"Dammit," Lancer swore. "I guess I really don't want to fade away either. I've got more stuff to do and people to meet.." He reached forward, and took Fate's bloody hand. "I swear to serve you as my Master. Your enemies and goals will be mine. May my body serve as shield and sword, my words be faithful, and my spirit true."

"I pledge to take you as my familiar. I will sustain you with my magic. My soul shall serve as your anchor in this world. So long as you stay true to me. I shall provide for you. I shall shelter you. I shall protect you. This I pledge. With all my heart, soul, and magic," Fate said, her voice trailing off as she spoke. Lancer felt a jolt of energy as Fate's mana began flowing into him. He shuddered briefly, fancying that he could hear a faint crackle of electricity. He snapped out of it, as Fate slumped down, barely conscious.

"Whoops, sorry miss. Or I guess that would be Master now wouldn't it?" Lancer said, catching Fate. He stood up, picking Fate up in a princess carry. "Now you said to take you to Nanoha? Which way is that?"

"That way," Fate said, weakly pointing. Lancer took off in that direction, racing through the woods.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So that happened. A big thing for these fights is Avenger's empowering both Kotomine and Sakura. Both of them are pretty lethal on their own, but with he is pushing them further and enhancing their abilities even further. Sakura actually hasn't reached the max point she does in Heaven's Feel, as she hasn't eaten nearly as many people or Servants.**

 **Lancer vs Fate is pretty straightforward. While Fate is faster and actually hits a lot harder, Lancer has vastly more experience, is more durable, and much more lethal. However, I did have Lancer begin to fade once his connection to Kotomine is broken, because of a couple of reasons. First off, he's taken more damage then he did in canon. And despite how mana efficient Gae Bolg is, he did do two back to back activations of it. That combined with all the spells he's been using, well he's been going all out. Second, Kotomine is a weak master. Better than Shirou, but he's still not a proper Magus, and I can't see him using the mana batteries he created on anyone not named Gilgamesh. So Lancer has been actually expending more mana then he's been getting in.**

 **Nanoha's conversation with Archer is something I believe is true for many superhero like characters. Killing people would solve many of the problems in those stories, but it's an incredibly dangerous habit to get into. And I fully believe that both Kiri and Archer fall into the habit of killing people. It works, it's safe, it's effective. But once you get into the habit of killing, you forget it isn't always necessary. As for why Archer was willing to betray Rin, well it is like he said a couple chapters ago. Kill one to save many.**

 **Kotomine vs Caster, Kuzuki, and Bazett was a tough one. I actually spent a lot of time trying to figure out who would win this fight. In the end, I decided that the trio was weakened enough that Kotomine should be able to win. That being said, Kotomine was actually bluffing at the end of the fight. If Bazett had stayed, she would've been able to finish Kotomine off. That being said, her retreat is rooted in logic. If Caster was speaking truly, then Kotomine was a dead man walking from her magic. And if she wasn't, collecting Lancer before a rematch would only make the fight easier.**


	17. Chapter 15

Sakura smiled to herself. An ocean of ink surrounded her, it's icy coldness numbing her to the constant pain and heat the worms generated. There was a distant light in front of her, the light of a cloudy winter's day and she could hear her laughter echoing through the darkness. She closed her eyes, focusing on the noise. She heard some sobbing, causing her to frown. She thought about moving to try and see what was happening, but it was just so relaxing in the cold ink that she didn't want to move. She didn't want to feel the pain of the worms returning, or that horrible burning she felt when...when what happened? There was something. Something involving Rider. A fight with Berserker?

"Sakura!? What are you doing?" Shirou's voice cut through the darkness. Sakura opened her eyes, blinked. She pushed through the ink towards the light, and came back to herself, to find her hands around Illya's throat.

"Ah!" Sakura released Illya, staggering backwards. She looked to Shirou, who was staring at her, horrified. "No! Don't! Ah, what is going on?" she glanced at herself, seeing the dark black dress covering her body in a shroud of numbness. "Wha-" Sakura choked, as she felt the numbness start to climb up her throat.

 _ **Hush. Go back to sleep. Look away from Senpai's fear. Dream of better days to come, when this is all over,**_ a voice echoed inside Sakura's head. Her body felt heavy and she slumped to the ground. She watched in a daze as Shirou ran towards her.

"No, stop! Onee-chan!" Illya shouted. "Don't step into the shadow!" Shirou skidded to a stop, only a step away from falling into the shadow. It rose up, like a wave, to consume him.

 _No, I can't let that happen. This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare. I can't let Shirou get eaten!_ Sakura thought, struggling to free herself. The wave paused at her command, as Sakura tried to reabsorb it. Saber dashed forward, grabbed Shirou, and shot backwards. With a sigh of relief, Sakura relaxed, letting the wave crash to the ground.

"Ow," Sakura whimpered as a sudden pain shot through her. Looking down she saw a half dozen thin wire frame blades sticking through her.

"Let's see you regenerate from this!" Illya shouted, flinging Sakura into the air. She tumbled helplessly, falling towards the blades that had fused into a gigantic grinder.

"Not so fast!" Saber yelled, leaping forward and swinging her sword, cutting the wires free. The grinder dissipated, leaving Sakura to slam into the dirt with a thud.

"It hurts. It hurts so much," Sakura moaned.

 _ **Life always does. Just relax. Go to sleep, and I'll take away all the pain. Dream of what can never be, and I'll take care of the rest,**_ The voice said.

 _I can't let you hurt Senpai,_ Sakura thought, struggling to keep her eyes from closing.

 _ **Tch. Fine. I don't have time for your stubbornness, so I'll make you sleep if that's what it takes,**_ the voice said, the ink of Sakura's dress shooting up towards her face, before two tendrils shot into her ears.

Sakura felt a spike of pure ice shoot through her brain before her vision went dark.

 _/*/_

Shirou watched helplessly as Sakura was flung into the air by Illya. He ground his teeth in frustration, as he saw her flail as she fell.

"Saber," he began.

"Do not worry, Shirou. I shall protect her," Saber said, shooting forward as the grinder formed. She cut it to pieces and Shirou breathed a sigh of relief before wincing as Sakura hit the dirt. He saw her clutch at her arms before the darkness that made up her dress suddenly attacked her, stabbing her in the ears.

"Sakura are you okay?" he yelled, running over to her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see holding her blade up to Illya's throat, who held her hands up in surrender.

"Senpai?" Sakura said, her eyes tightly shut. "Oh, no, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura? What-" Shirou began.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see your bride in her wedding gown before the ceremony?" Sakura continued as if Shirou hadn't spoken, all while trying to hide herself with her arms. "You need to leave, go on, get! I want this day to be perfect."

"Umm, Sakura?" Shirou asked, hesitantly reaching a hand forward. Before he could touch her, Sakura shot away, her body flowing across the field.

"Oh there is so much to do still. We're going to be late if I don't get back to work," Sakura said, fretting. She darted from spot to spot, barely seeming to travel the distance in between.

"Sakura wait!" Shirou called, reaching out with a hand

"Don't worry Senpai, everything is going to be fine. I'll see you at the temple," Sakura called back, sinking into a puddle of darkness. "Oh, this is going to be the best day ever!" her voice chirped cheerfully as she disappeared.

"What just happened?" Shirou asked, hand hanging limply in front of him.

"Your Sakura is possessed by something Onii-chan," Illya said, ignoring Saber's blade at her throat. "She needs to be put down before she kills us all."

"There's a lot of that going around," Nanoha said, flying in with Archer showing up behind her, who was carrying Leysritt. "And I'm sure we can find some way to free Sakura from whatever is possessing her. Hello Illyasviel, have you cooled your head?"

"Hmmph," Illya pouted, looking away.

"What is he doing here? And what do you mean, going around?" Shirou asked, pointing at Archer.

"Hello to you to," Archer said, smirking. "It looks like you forgot something."

"We are not so foolish as to bring wounded to a potential fight. And there were no more of those Sins nearby to threaten her," Saber said, hotly. Illya gasped, and moved forward, Saber quickly removing her blade from her path. She ran to Archer and grabbed at Leysritt, only for Archer to lift his arms higher and keep Leysritt out of reach.

"Careful," he chided Illya, "she's badly hurt, and doesn't need you pulling on her."

"I wasn't going to!" Illya protested. "Now put her down. I can heal her," she commanded, imperiously.

"I can handle that," Nanoha said, getting Illya to glare at her.

"She's my maid, I'm the one who will take care of her. You keep your grubby hands to yourself," Illya snapped.

"Don't be silly. If we can both heal her, then we should work together to heal her faster," Nanoha argued.

"You might want to hold off on that. We've got incoming," Archer said, moving towards the castle doors. Nanoha turned to see a sea of shadows emerging from the forest.

"Everyone inside, quickly!" Illya ordered. The group hurried to do as she said while Illya closed her eyes and began to softly chant in German. Her hair began to float as wire after wire sprang from her body shooting up into the sky and slowly forming a box around the entire castle.

"Wait for me!" Lancer yelled in the distance, shooting forward as a blue blur. Illya didn't respond, and kept forming her gridwork barrier. Lancer sped through the gaps in the shield, even as they closed around him. With a faint humming noise, the grid was completed, and Illya opened her eyes, turning to look at Lancer.

"What are you doing-What on Earth happened to her?" Illya asked, interrupting herself, as she saw Fate's battered body in Lancer's arms.

"I did. Now where is Nanoha? She doesn't have much time left and Nanoha either needs to heal her or hear her last will and testament," Lancer said, impatiently.

"Inside. Probably healing my maid without my permission," Illya said, making a face.

 _/*/_

Nanoha clasped her hands together to hide their trembling and forced a smile through the burning sensation filling her muscles as she kneeled in front of Leysritt, who was resting on a couch.

"There, that should do it," she said, patting the freshly healed Leysritt on the head.

"Thank you," Leysritt said, standing up from the couch she was slumped in. "Where is Sella?"

"I don't know," Nanoha said, closing her eyes.

"Oy, where's Nanoha?" Lancer yelled, bursting through the door to the salon they were in.

"I'm- Fate! Oh, no! What happened?" Nanoha asked, rising to her feet and rushing over to Lancer.

"We fought, and mortally wounded each other. She saved me by making me her familiar, I'll save her by bringing her to you. Now heal her! She doesn't have much time left," Lancer explained quickly.

"Of course," Nanoha said, looking around the room. "Just lay her down on the floor. Leysritt, give me that cushion for her head," Nanoha ordered.

"Can you help her?" Lancer asked, as Nanoha inspected the injury, placing the couch cushion under Fate's head.

"I will. I'm not a very good healer. But I can super charge a basic healing spell to regenerate the physical damage. Most of it anyways," Nanoha said, wincing.

"What do you mean?" Archer asked, watching Lancer carefully.

"Physical Heal is meant to knit flesh and bone back together. Not fully regenerate missing flesh, or damaged organs. It's meant to handle minor injuries, or as a stop gap to make it to an actual doctor. It's not meant to handle...this. So I don't know what's going to happen. I mean, Fate will be alive, and that'll have to be enough, no matter what side effects there are," Nanoha explained, switching to Exelion mode. "This is going to take a while. We'll talk afterwards, okay?" She said, raising her staff. "Blaster Three! Divine Regeneration!" she yelled, not waiting for a response.

 **-Loading Cartridge-** Raising Heart said, loading an entire clip's worth of cartridges in one go. Without hesitation, Nanoha slammed in a fresh cartridge without hesitation, and Raising Heart began to consume those as well. A magical circle filled the room, before a blinding column of light appeared, completely covering Fate. Nanoha's arm trembled involuntarily as the muscles in her arms began to tear, even as Raising Heart cracked under the strain. Bruises shot up and down Nanoha's arms as she grabbed a hold of Raising Heart with both arms. Her lips split, blood began to run from her nose, and when she blinked her eyes immediately gummed up from the spilling blood. She fought the urge to cough as she felt liquid begin to gather in her lungs.

Finally the light faded, and Nanoha allowed herself to collapse. Her bones aching, she crawled over to Fate, trying to rub the blood out of her eyes with the back of a hand. She felt a cool, too cool, fingers touch her face gently, wiping beads of blood out of her eyes.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Nanoha," Fate said, weakly. Nanoha snorted, and coughed up a little bit of blood as she tried to laugh.

"You're one to talk," she said, smiling as she cradled Fate's head. "I'm not the one to come home with a hole in my chest."

"This time," Fate said, her lips quirking up in a smile of own.

"This time," Nanoha agreed, kissing Fate's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. And tired," Fate said. "But alive. And that's what matters. And you?"

"Ahaha, I may have overdone it a little today. I'm not going to be flying any time soon," Nanoha admitted, rubbing the back of her head as she laughed.

"Wait, so the two of you are effectively crippled?" Archer asked, stepping forward. Lancer immediately stood between him and the two girls.

"Back off. Don't even think about switching sides again and completing your original mission to kill them," Lancer warned, materializing his spear.

"Relax. I'm not so dumb to repeat the same mistake over and over," Archer said, calmly.

"Bah. Once a traitor, twice a traitor as they say back home," Lancer growled, not moving a muscle.

"Oh? And how are you any better I wonder?" Archer asked, smirking. "You've abandoned your old master as well."

"My old master was scum and is hopefully dead. He stabbed my first master in the back and stole me from her before making me hold back in every fight and refusing to let me actually finish any battles," Lancer said, grimacing.

"So wait? You're already on your third master, and you are lecturing me about disloyalty? At least I didn't break my contract with Rin. In fact, I'm pretty much trying to rescue her from her own bad decisions. In a way, I haven't betrayed my master at all, I'm just using an alternative method to fulfill her goals," Archer said, smirking as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Uh huh," Lancer said, not relaxing in the slightest. "I'm sure that was your plan from the beginning and you were never going to have your master killed so you could sign a contract with one of these girls," he added sarcastically.

"Of course not," Archer said, keeping his smirk on his face.

"Wow, you're a bad liar," Lancer said, suddenly laughing and relaxing. "Let me guess, Lady Nanoha talked you out of it?"

"Yeah," Archer admitted with a sigh. "She pointed out how short-sighted I was being and how I was allowing myself to stick to what I know would work instead of trying to find a better way. What happened with you?"

"Fate and I fought to a draw. I mean, I beat her obviously. But it took all my magical energy to do it. I was going to finish her off, but she offered me a contract instead. And honestly? I wasn't ready to call it quits yet. That fight may have been great, but I've got some business to take care of with my ex-Master and that Avenger fellow," Lancer said, cracking his knuckles as he finished speaking.

"Great. Now that we're all-," Nanoha yawned, blinking sleepily. "-all friends, I'm going to get some sleep. We'll need our rest to deal with Avenger and all." Nanoha attempted to stagger to her feet, only to fall flat on her face from how numb her legs were.

"Whoa there, are you alright?" Lancer said, darting to Nanoha's side. "She's already passed out. She must have really exhausted herself," he chuckled, gently moving Nanoha so she was sleeping beside Fate. With a murmur Nanoha curled around Fate and nuzzled her face against the blonde girl's neck, who smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Nanoha.

"I will fetch them a blanket. Then I must go find Sella," Leysritt said, standing up.

"Sella's dead," Illya said, entering the room with Shirou at her side. Shirou glanced at the sleeping mages, and began gently shooing everyone from the room.

"How do you know she's dead?" Shirou asked, as the group walked down a lavish hallway.

"She's not in the castle, or the forest. Since she would never leave the castle without my say so, she must be dead," Illya said, coolly. Leysritt let out a low whining noise. Illya glanced back at the maid, whose face remained placid.

"She could have been taken captive," Shirou suggested, hopefully as he glanced at Leysritt. Illya shook her head, her silvery hair whipping Shirou in the arm.

"Why would they bother? Who would even bother? Your insane girlfriend? The literal incarnation of all the evil in the world? Or one of the mindless monsters it created? No, she's dead and pretending otherwise is just an exercise in denial. Better to mourn her properly rather than live in a lie," Illya said, firmly.

"Mistress..." Leysritt whined, even as her face remained blank.

"Yes, Leysritt. I give you permission to mourn. Take as much time as you need. Your duties in this Grail War are finished anyways," Illya said, glancing back at her maid.

"Thank you," Leysritt whispered, sinking down to the floor and closing her eyes. Without missing a beat, the Servants following them walked around her without a single glance.

"Wait, shouldn't we comfort her?" Shirou asked, twisting around to keep Leysritt in his sight. As he slowed, Illya grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

"She doesn't want that," Illya said, as she walked.

"People mourn in different ways Master. Leave her in peace for now," Saber said. Shirou swallowed and nodded. The group made their way to a dining room, where Illya sat imperiously at the head of the table. Archer sat at her left side, staring across at Shirou who sat at her right. Saber sat down, her back straight, while Lancer immediately leaned back, putting his feet on the table.

"I officially call the first meeting of the Anti-Avenger Alliance to order," Illya declared.

"The Anti-Avenger Alliance?" Avenger repeated, a faint smile on his lips.

"More importantly, at what point did we become officially aligned? As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer a part of this war Illyasviel," Saber said, shooting a quick glare at Archer.

"Considering that you are all hiding in my castle, and behind my magic, I'd say I'm the most important part of this Holy Grail War," Illya said, with a sniff.

"In more ways than one," Archer murmured, getting a glare from both Illya and Saber.

"Shouldn't we wait for Nanoha and Fate?" Shirou asked, looking between all the Servants.

"Those two will be sleeping for quite some time, and we are fully capable of coming up with a battle plan on our own," Saber said, shooting a glare at Shirou.

"Besides, Fate won't be fighting anyways," Lancer said, confidently.

"And Nanoha might not be fighting either. So we shouldn't plan on their help anyways," Archer said.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Shirou asked.

"With Rin," Archer said, firmly, tapping a hand against the table. "So long as she has her Command Seals she can force me to fight for Avenger. The good news is that Rin doesn't want to be fighting Avenger. The bad news is she still hopes to win the Grail War."

"And she doesn't even have a wish," Shirou muttered, bitterly. Archer glanced at Shirou, raising an eyebrow.

"So what? Do we just kill the little lady?" Lancer asked.

"That would work. But it isn't necessary," Archer said, smiling bitterly. "Just rendering her unconscious will be enough. Or getting her to use both Command Seals. But if that's too hard for you, then you can resort to killing her. After all, you've got a lot of experience in cutting down women, don't you Lancer?" he added, mockingly.

"Bite me," Lancer growled. "So dealing with your Master is first to make sure you don't backstab us. Sure. What's next?"

"At that point, we can expect Avenger to counter attack us. So we'll have to deal with him next," Saber said. "He's a surprisingly defensive fighter, but nothing I can't handle in a duel."

"Which isn't the problem," Archer said, waving a hand. "I think any of us Servants could beat him in a duel, but he just regenerates."

"So we just need to obliterate him than," Illya said, "Saber should be able to do that with her Noble Phantasm."

"That won't work. When Berserker destroyed his body, he just reincarnated into one of the nearby Sins," Archer explained. "I don't think we can kill him at all."

"So what then? Do we go after his Master?" Lancer asked, frowning.

"That won't work," Illya said. "Avenger has a direct connection to the Grail. I'm not sure killing his Master would actually do anything. It wouldn't hurt though. That old worm deserves nothing less."

"Regardless, we should focus on our main objective. How do we destroy Avenger if even obliterating him wouldn't work?" Saber asked, scowling.

"Simple. We need to kill every bit of him. Hunt down and destroy every Sin, kill his main body, and then destroy the Grail itself," Lancer said, with a savage grin.

"Right. Cause killing the thousands upon thousands of Sins is going to be so doable. And if we miss even a single one, or Avenger manages to run away, the whole process starts over," Archer drawls. "There's a much easier way to deal with Avenger."

"And what would that be?" Illya asked, as everyone looked expectantly at Archer.

"We seal him away. If trap him in some sort of magical prison, or transformation, we might be able to block off his ability to reincarnate from a Sin," Archer said.

"That might work," Illya said, tapping a finger against her lips as she looked upwards at the ceiling. "But we need a container that can actually hold the power of a Servant."

"We would also still need to eliminate all of the Sins. While killing Avenger might destroy them, sealing him will likely leave them active," Saber added.

"Sure, but we'll have to destroy those no matter what. As for a container to seal Avenger into well we have one already, don't we?" Archer said, glancing meaningfully at Illya. She went paler than normal if possible and cleared her throat.

"I suppose we do," Illya began, before being interrupted by Saber smashing her fist on the table.

"How dare you suggest that?" She yelled. "We will not sacrifice Illyasviel to seal that beast away!"

"Wait what? Since when were we talking about that?" Lancer asked, surprised, sitting up normally for the first time.

"The Einzbern family holds a special relationship with the Grail. Specifically, they can create a homunculus who acts as the Lesser Grail, the physical container that collects the spirits of the fallen Heroic Spirits," Illya explained. "In this case the container is a homunculus, me," she added, holding a hand to her chest.

"But a human body, even an artificial one, can't withstand the pressure of containing so many Heroic Spirits. The strain causes them to fall apart," Saber said, grimly.

"Fall apart? What does that mean?" Shirou asked, looking worried.

"It means she'd die," Archer said, bluntly.

"Well we aren't going to let that happen," Shirou said, firmly.

"We may not have a choice," Archer said. He held up a hand to interrupt Saber and Shirou as they began to speak. "However," he paused, making sure he wasn't about to be interupted. "I am optimistic that Illya should be able to survive sealing away Avenger. After all, she is designed to keep fighting after absorbing all seven Servants. So she should be able to contain Avenger without too much strain on her body. So long as the rest of us Servants don't die."

"Alright, so maybe we can seal Avenger into the little miss over there without killing or corrupting her," Lancer said, leaning forward. "But do any of us actually have the ability to seal a Heroic Spirit away? None of my runes would be able to do anything."

"I've got a couple of weapons I can try. But no guarantees," Archer admitted. "And even if they work, there is still the problem of getting him into Illya."

"Well why don't we have Nanoha teleport him to another planet?" Shirou asked.

"...What?" Illya asked, flatly.

"The TSAB can teleport to different planets," Saber confirmed. "That is an excellent idea Shirou. We may not be able to seal him away, but dropping Avenger off on an abandoned rock will certainly work as a substitute." she praised, smiling at Shirou.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that Fate and Nanoha are aliens? That they can teleport from planet to planet? Why haven't they been just teleporting us away than?" Lancer asked, sitting up straight in shock.

"The teleportation needs careful calculation and stationary targets," Saber explained. "It is not something that can be used in a fight. But if Archer can disable Avenger, than Nanoha will be able to teleport him away. Also yes, Fate and Nanoha are aliens to this planet."

"That explains so much," Archer said, smiling and shaking his head. "But this is good. It seems like we've got a nice plan. I disable Avenger, and they teleport him off-world. What's next?"

"Sakura," Shirou said, firmly. "I don't know what happened to...make her like that, but we need to save her."

"Do we though?" Lancer asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for saving the damsel in distress, but is she a priority? Like, at all?"

"She is," Illya said, her face grim. "Not just because she's courting my brother, but because in her insanity she's done...something. I'm not sure what. But whatever she did, it allowed her to _eat_ Berserker. And her own Rider for that matter. As the leader of the AAA I declare that a power that can take out a Servant so easily is cheating and I won't stand for it!" she said, petulantly.

"She was acting oddly. Like she was hallucinating or something," Shirou said, frowning.

"Well if she's under some sort of enchantment, I can help with that," Archer offered. He held up a hand, and with a brief murmur, a wicked dagger with a blade like a lightning bolt appeared in his hand. "This is Rule Breaker, a Noble Phantasm to break all bonds and enchantments. If it can break the bond between a Servant and a Master, it should have no problems dealing with whatever is controlling her."

"And if she isn't being controlled? If she's just gone crazy?" Lancer asked.

"Than we feed Shirou to her," Archer said, shrugging. Illya glared at him, but Archer just shrugged. "What? You know he'll refuse to just kill her, and so will Nanoha. And if it is just insanity, than Shirou is our best hope of talking her down peacefully."

"We have a different problem than that," Saber said, speaking up. "We are talking as if we can just handle these tasks one by one. But it is likely that as soon as we begin to fight, that Avenger and whatever allies he can muster will begin to interfere."

"Right. So first we capture Rin Tohsaka. That frees up Archer to come join us. He heads straight for Avenger, I'm sure he'll be fighting one of us by then. Shirou, you deal with Sakura. You don't need to kill her or anything, just make sure she isn't trying to attack any of us," Lancer proposed.

"And what will you and I be doing?" Illya demanded, frowning. "And don't even think about suggesting that I stay behind."

"We'll be on fuck up patrol. When one of these guys fuck up, and they will, it'll be our job to get things back on track," Lancer said, smirking at Archer, who gave him an unimpressed look back.

"And I shall be with my Master. If he is unable to talk Sakura down, than I shall rescue him and rejoin the battle elsewhere," Saber declared.

"Well that sounds like a plan," Illya said, clapping her hands together. "I officially declare this meeting of the Anti-Avenger Alliance closed!"

"Wait what about-"

"I said it's closed!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So this was meant to be a quick interlude, and ended up being a full chapter in its own right. It also took me way longer than I wanted to get those conversations written out. But hey, it's done and we are moving on. Up next, the actual interlude and things going horribly wrong.**


End file.
